From Dreams to Reality
by Songficcer
Summary: Sequel to "What is Reality Anyway?" Caden has found a way to be with Hino Rei once again. But many years have passed and Caden will have to prove herself for the one she loves. WARNING: Story contains references to suicide and LIME. Rei/OC, YURI
1. Prologue

I watched from the shadows as the Inner Senshi giggled amongst themselves. They were older now, around nineteen or so, and they were enjoying one anther's company this summer day, while they still had a chance before going back to college come Autumn. I smiled as I watched their interactions with one another: Minako and Usagi were sharing a Gameboy (and when I say sharing it, I mean fighting over it), Ami was leaning against a tree, a book in her hand, and was running her fingers through Makoto's hair, who's head was in her lap, and the two of them were carrying on a discussion with Rei.

I smiled more as I watched her. She and Makoto started laughing and even in the shade of the tree, I could see Ami blush something fierce. I do wonder what they were doing to the poor bluenette.

I pulled my eyes away from the group. They weren't the reason I was here. No, my reason was a pink haired odango girl who had runaway to the 20th century. Again. And having been charged with her safety, it was my duty to find her, shove my boot up her ass and bring her home. I had sought out the Senshi simply because I knew from past experience that she would always seek them out.

Screams behind me made me turn and face the direction from where they were coming from. Why the monsters _always_ attacked the park was beyond me.

I ducked behind the tree I was next to as the Senshi ran past me, following the screams, giving them a slight head start ahead of me. This was their fight, after all, and I wasn't here for that. If I could, I wanted to get in and out without being noticed.

I followed the screams and was surprised they were actually coming from outside the park.

The street was in chaos, people running away from the destruction. I leaned against the wall that surrounded the park and watched as the girls, now transformed, battle the giant squishy youma. They were doing well against it, but had yet to find an opening in which to deliver the final blow.

Movement from my right caught my attention. There was my ward, in her senshi uniform. And with her was Sailor Saturn and Neo Sailor Mars. I groaned and ducked behind the wall. What the hell was -she- doing here?! I guess it made sense, though. The three of them were inseparable.

Sighing heavily, I removed my hoodie that was about four sizes too large, revealing half a breast plate over my left side. It was mechanical and acted both as armor and the power source for the Ion Cannon that, with a flick of my left wrist, would come down over my left arm, covering even my hand. My katana, safely in its sheath, hung across my back. There was a jewel affixed onto my right palm. I thought about it and a helmet resembling the kind you would wear while riding a motorcycle materialized. I grasped it and plunked it down onto my head before turning back to the fight.

Neo Sailor Moon, as Cibiusa was now called, had rushed the creature. The other senshi were surprised to see her here, having not seen her in about three years. And she was now also sixteen, at least physically. As was Sailor Saturn and Neo Sailor Mars.

The youma dodged Neo Sailor Moon's attack. I tsked and ran forward and flicked my left wrist, causing my gun to shlink down my arm. Dodging the attack, the youma now had an open shot at Chibiusa and it would look very bad indeed if I let her become injured.

I placed myself between Chibiusa and the squid like monster, my weapon pointed right at its middle and fired. Chunks of the youma flew everywhere before evaporating. This creature was no match against 30th century Moon technology.

"Who are you," Sailor Moon asked me.

I smiled and removed my helmet. There were gasps from the senshi of this century. Mars tentatively walked toward me.

"Caden?"

I smiled at her, my heart warming at the sight of her.

I felt a slap on my right arm and I turned to see Neo Sailor Mars glaring at me. I smirked, she was in so much trouble when I got her home.

"Papa," she yelled at me. "What are you doing here?!"

* * *

**AN: So here's the sequel!...Well... the beginning of it anyway. More to come!**


	2. Welcome to Crystal Tokyo

**A/N: Thanks to imjce for pointing out that, for some f*cked up reason, the "-" weren't in this chapter...despite the fact I DID put**  
**them in there. Huh. Sorry about that.**

**

* * *

**

I felt the blood draining from my face and my body going cold. Standing there on the other side of the bar top stood Setsuna, one hand under her chin and the other stroking Gremlin.

She smiled warmly at me and said, "Ya know, you're a hard woman to find."

I stood in the middle of my kitchen, staring at the senshi of time, my mouth hanging open. Setsuna continued to smile and pet Gremlin who relished the attention.

"Waiting for a fly," she finally asked.

I blinked, closed my mouth and shook my head. "What the hell is going on?"

Setsuna's smile faded and she stepped around the counter. I took several steps back away from her. She stopped and simply looked at me.

"Are you that afraid of me," she asked calmly. "You had no problems being near me before."

"I was in a coma before," I said, my heart racing. "It was all a dream."

Setsuna raised her eyebrows. "Are you dreaming now?"

My mouth was dry. I knew I wasn't so...what? Was I hallucinating? I somehow doubted it.

Setsuna smiled at me and moved away from the entry way of the kitchen and motioned toward the living room. "Come sit down, we have much to discuss."

I followed Setsuna into the small room. She took a seat on the couch and I sat on the love seat across the room. Gremlin jumped from the bar top to the couch, making himself at home in Setsuna's lap.

I sat there for a moment, simply staring at her. A cartoon character had just waltzed into my home. What. The. Fuck.

"What's going on," I finally asked. "If I'm not dreaming, then what are you doing here?"

Setsuna smiled, stroking Gremlin along his back. "It is hard to explain, but, do you recall telling us that our world was merely fictional when compared to yours?"

When she said 'us' she had meant the Senshi.

I nodded.

"Well," she said, "It turns out, you were wrong."

I stared at her. "Huh?"

"We're not cartoon characters." Setsuna paused. She seemed to not know what to say in order to explain herself. "Our universes are parallel. We didn't know your universe existed because, well, we had no reason to know. Our job, as Senshi, is to protect our world, not seek out others. You didn't know about our universe because you don't have the means to know."

I continued to stare at her. "...Kay."

Setsuna smiled. "You don't believe me."

"Should I," I asked. "I've been living my entire life knowing you weren't real, yet here you are. How would you feel?"

Setsuna nodded. "I understand how you feel. But I wish you would believe me." I looked at her and she smiled slightly. "You do believe me."

I sighed and placed my elbows on my knees, looking at the floor. "Yeah. Yeah, I do." I looked up at her. "I feel nuts saying that."

Setsuna sat Gremlin on the couch, stood and came to sit beside me. "You're not crazy, Caden-san."

I smiled despite myself. I had missed being addressed with Japanese honorifics. I sat up and looked to Setsuna. "What are doing here?"

Setsuna smiled. "I was charged with locating you and asking for your help."

I perked up. "Charged? And help with what?"

"The Queen has asked me to find you," Setsuna said. "She would like your assistance with Small Lady."

I gave Setsuna a skeptical look. "Usagi wants me to baby sit Chibiusa?"

"The Queen has her reasons," Setsuna said.

I gave the Time Senshi a look. "Why do you keep saying 'queen'?" It suddenly dawned on me and I sat up straighter. "Are you...Are you from the future?"

"Like I said, you were a hard woman to find." Setsuna reclined against the back of the love seat, smiling at me. Gremlin came over and jumped into her lap, purring. She scratched behind his ears and he purred louder. "I've been looking for you for over one thousand years."

My jaw dropped again. "How did you even know how to find me?"

"The Time Gate can be used for many things," Setsuna said. "Chibiusa and Hotaru told us that you were badly hurt trying to protect them and then vanished. Rei told us you believed you were in a coma in your world and should you die here, you'd die there." Her eyes looked me up and down. "I see you didn't die here."

"Then why did I vanish from your world?"

"That's where it gets complicated," Setsuna said. "We're not entirely sure, but what we believe happened was you somehow manifested your spirit into our world, which is why it came off as dream like to you."

I blinked. "So, basically, everything I was in your world was a mental projection?" Setsuna nodded. "So...all of my abilities?"

"If you decide to come with me to Crystal Tokyo, you will have no special abilities," replied Setsuna.

"Then why does Usag- I mean, Queen Serenity want me to take care of Chibiusa? I doubt I could protect her the way the other Senshi could."

"Perhaps," Setsuna said. "But, we're charged with protecting the Queen. As much as we care for the princess, our duty is to the Queen first."

I leaned back into the love seat. My mind was reeling. I was being given a second chance to go back to a life I had a mere glimpse of and never wanted to be shut out of in the first place. I could be back with the friends I had made and I could see Rei again.

Rei.

I looked to Setsuna, nodding.

"I want to go."

Setsuna simply smiled. She knew all along that I would agree to go. 

* * *

Within a few days, I had everything I wanted to take with me packed up into boxes and suitcases. Although I doubted I'd need or use most of it, it was mine and having it with me would make me feel better.

Gremlin watched me over the course of those days with fascination. He seemed to know something was going on and he seemed as excited as I was. Of course, he didn't know half of it. It made me wonder how Luna and Artemis would take to him being around.

Four days after dropping in on me, Setsuna reappeared again, just as quiet as the first day. I was so relieved to see her. I was beginning to think I had been dreaming again and she wasn't going to show up.

Setsuna..No, Sailor Pluto smiled at me. She looked to the boxes and duffel bags I had packed and were now waiting by the door and smiled more. She turned back to me and said, "You will be provided clothes in the future. You don't need to take these things with you."

I smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "It'll make me feel better."

Pluto nodded. "I understand." She looked down as Gremlin rubbed himself up against her.

I laughed, "I think you have a new friend."

Pluto smiled at me and bent down, picking the gray puff ball up into her arms. He raised up, rubbing his head under her chin and purring loud. "So it seems." She looked to me. "Are you ready?"

I looked around to make sure there was nothing else I wanted. I was about to nod before I realized I had indeed forgotten something. "Just a second," I said before turning and dashing down the hall to my bedroom. I had forgotten the most important thing: My old raggedy UK baseball cap. Smirking, I came back to the living room, sliding it on my head.

Pluto smiled warmly at me. "I thought you looked different."

I chuckled. I went to gather my things and saw they were no longer there. In their place was a small and simple looking black gym bag. I turned back to Pluto and asked, "Where'd my stuff go?"

Pluto motioned toward the bag. "Future Mercurian technology is a wonderful thing."

I was shocked but more amused. "You mean all my stuff is in that bag?"  
Pluto nodded and I chuckled. She walked to me and gave me Gremlin, who I gently put inside his carrier. I picked up both the carrier and the bag and stood beside her.

"I'm ready."

She smiled at me and turned to face the middle of the living room. She waved her Time staff and a portal opened up in the middle of the room. She stepped into it and I followed close behind.

It was as if I had stepped into a cold shower. It was a shock to the system and I could barely catch my breath. There was no wind, but I could still hear it rushing in my ears. It seemed to last an eternity.

But I blinked and I was standing in a courtyard. The coldness I felt was melting away and giving way to warmth. The humidity of summer washed over me and the smell of roses wafted into my nose. I looked around and saw high crystal walls around me.

I looked to Pluto who smiled.

"Welcome to Crystal Tokyo."

* * *


	3. Audience with the Queen

I followed Pluto inside the Crystal Palace and was greeted by two stewards who took both the multidimensional bag and  
Gremlin, still in his carrier, from me. I said nothing and instead followed them, Pluto at my side.

As we walked down the many hallways, corridors and stairs, I felt my heart trying to jump up through my throat. It was  
funny, I wasn't nervous until just now. I felt my blood pressure rise and I began to feel dizzy because of it.

"Are you okay," Pluto asked as we walked.

I nodded, wiping my hands on my thighs.

Pluto smiled gently at me. "Nervous, huh?"

I nodded again. "Yeah, very. And it just all of a sudden hit me."

The stewards stopped in front of an elegant door. One steward who was not carrying anything, opened the door and they  
both stood aside. Pluto smiled at me and motioned for me to enter first.

I walked into the room and was amazed at how elegant it was, even if it did come off as simple. There was a large bed set  
between two large windows. There were side tables on either side of the bed and a desk to the left of the door coming into  
the room.

Beside the desk was a large book case, empty at the moment, and beside that a door. I opened the door and peeked in to see  
it was a large yet modest closet. Another door was in here and I opened it to find a very large bathroom and I think my jaw  
hit the floor when I saw it. There was a shower stall made of glass and a tub sat in the middle of the floor, large enough  
to go swimming in, I bet.

I came out of the closet (ha!) and saw another door across from me. The doors were made of glass and I could see a balcony  
on the other side wrapping around the corner. To the right of the doors were two large chairs and ottomans with a table  
between them. They were positioned before a grand fireplace made of black marble.

Movement to my left made me turn to the windows beside the bed. I walked to the nearest one to see the balcony, though now  
much more narrow, beneath me. I smiled when I looked out at the city; the view was gorgeous and saw the birds that had  
originally caught my attention fly out toward the city.

I couldn't help but smile more when I realized I was home.

Pluto cleared her throat and I turned to face her. She, too, was smiling.

"I know the room seems a bit bare," she said. "But the Queen did not know what you would like to have in here."

I shook my head. "It's perfect the way it is."

"Excuse me, ma'am," said one steward. "Where would you like your belongings?"

"Oh, uh, there is fine," I said, stumbling over my words. He nodded, sat my belongings down and he and the other steward  
left, closing the door behind them. I looked at Pluto and chuckled. "That was awkward."

Pluto smiled warmly at me and picked up the carrier that held Gremlin. She sat it on the desk and opened the carrier's door.  
Gremlin slowly crept out before scampering underneath my bed.

I chuckled and walked over to the other bag and placed it, too, on the desk. Unzipping it, I began to pull out all of my  
things. I threw my duffel bags onto my bed and the boxes on the floor beside the desk.

As I unpacked my belongings, I looked over at Pluto. "This still seems unreal. I'm waiting for my alarm to go off and wake  
me up."

Pluto smiled as she stood and watched me unpack. "What is it going to take to make you realize it isn't?"

I shrugged, setting up my laptop on the desk. "I'll just ease into I guess. Gimme a few days and my past life will seem  
like a really bad dream."

"Were things really that bad," Pluto asked.

I nodded, placing the wires to my laptop down the back of the desk before going to my hands and knees and crawling beneath  
the desk. "You didn't have the pleasure of meeting my mother."

A shadow fell over me and I turned to see Pluto bent over, looking at me under the desk. "That bad, huh?"

"Oh yeah," I replied. "Remember how I told you I woke up in the hospital? She slapped me within five minutes of me waking up."

Pluto's face held, to say the least, shock. "Are you serious? She actually slapped you?"

"Oh yeah," I said again. "It was full of awesome."

I crawled out from underneath the desk and dusted my hands off on my jeans, even though they didn't need it. It was just  
habit. I moved to the box I had taken my laptop from and began pulling out books, setting them up on the empty bookshelves.

"What about your father," Pluto asked.

I shrugged. "He ran as soon as he could," I said. "Of course, my mother could have lied. She may not have known who my real  
father was. Town bicycle and all."

Pluto blinked. "Huh?"

I laughed at her vacant expression. "Never mind." A soft knock on the door made me look behind Pluto.

Without waiting for an answer, the door opened and a steward was standing there.

"Please, excuse me," he said. "Queen Serenity is ready to see you." And before I could respond, the door pushed open further  
and in walked the Queen, smiling brightly at me.

She was beautiful. Usagi had matured and had the regal bearing a queen should have. Her golden hair was silver now and  
trailed on the floor behind her. I could only imagine how long it was without being in those trademark buns and pigtails.  
Her royal gown hugged curves I'm sure she didn't have the last time I saw her. Usagi had matured into the woman she was  
destined to be.

And, damn, was she hot!

I quickly snatched the baseball cap off my head and bowed, looking at the floor. I heard the shuffle of her dress before  
two gentle hands rested on my shoulders, causing me to stand up straight. I was still taller then she was, but Usagi had  
grown taller. But she still needed to tilt her head up to look at me.

Her smile grew larger as she threw her arms around my neck, hugging me tightly.

"Caden-chan!"

I laughed and wrapped my arms around her waist, returning the bear hug she was using on my neck.

She pulled away, one hand coming to rest on my face. "You look exactly the same," she said, still smiling.

I blushed but I still smiled. "That's a good thing, I hope. And look at you." I shook my head. "Wow."

She giggled. "That's a good thing, I hope," she said, repeating my words back to me. "Are you hungry, have you eaten?"

As if on cue, my stomach grumbled. It dawned on me that I hadn't eaten all day. And now that I realized it, a hunger  
headache began to form in the back of my head.

"Yeah, I could eat," I said.

Smiling, Usagi turned to the steward. "I'll fetch something from the kitchens, your Majesty," he said before turning on his  
heel and walking out of the room.

I smiled more as she turned back to face me. "It's good to be the Queen."

She laughed and took my hand and led me over to the chairs beside the fireplace. I waited until she took her seat before  
sitting myself. Pluto came over to stand beside the Queen on her left side, but slightly behind her so Usagi and I could  
still see one another.

"It's really good to see you," she finally said, relaxing into the chair. "It's been a long, long time."

I nodded. "So I see, your Majesty."

Usagi scoffed. "Bah! You and I are old friends, Caden-chan. Please, Usagi is fine." She smiled brightly at me. "How have you  
been?"

I nodded again. "I've been okay. The time I was here seemed like a dream and I came to realize that it was." I glared  
playfully at Pluto and motioned toward her with my thumb. "That is, until she showed up a year later."

"A year," Usagi said quietly. "Only a year has passed for you?"

"Yeah," I said, leaning back into the chair, staring into the hearth of the fire place. There was no fire going; it was much  
too warm for it. But I could detect the faint smell of ash and smiled slightly to myself. Usagi coughed and I looked over to  
her. She was smiling, but I couldn't decipher it.

Still smiling, Usagi said, "Did Pluto tell you why I asked you here?"

"Sorta," I answered. "She said you wanted my help with Chibiusa?"

"Yes," Usagi said. A simple answer.

I sat up straighter and asked, "What would you like my help with?"

Usagi turned to look into the fireplace, "Well, my daughter has become a bit..headstrong since the last time you saw her."

I cocked an eye brow. "She was pretty stubborn last time I was here," I said.

Usagi smiled. "That she was."

I chuckled at the Queen's expression. "I take it she's gotten worse?"

"I suppose," Usagi answered. "And while I know she means good, she can be a bit of a handful at times."

I nodded. "So, you're asking me to be a babysitter?"

Usagi turned to me and smiled. "An adviser," she replied. "I know she has Diana, but I would like someone who has real world  
experience. That is something Diana really doesn't have."

"So, a -glorified- babysitter," I said wisely, nodding. I smirked at Usagi who only chuckled.

"Tell me, Caden-chan," she said after regaining her composure, "Do you have any fighting ability?"

I shook my head. "No, not really. I mean, if you need me in a bar fight, I can lay someone out. But If you're asking about  
formal training, then no."

Usagi nodded. "I ask, then, that you train with Mako-chan. I'll be sure to let her know you're here and to ask her. I'm  
sure she'll have no problem with it." She smiled, "She'll be very happy to see you. All of them will."

"I take it no one knew I was coming?"

Pluto shook her head, deciding to finally join in on the conversation. "Because it took so long to find you, we weren't sure  
if we ever would. The only people who knew I was looking are sitting in this room."

I nodded looking to the floor. So Rei had no idea I was here. At least, not yet. I smiled slightly, thinking how much fun it  
would be to surprise her. Looking back to Usagi, I took in her age. She was well over one thousand years old, but looked no  
older then me.

Usagi stood from her seat and I did the same. She walked to the door that lead out into the hallway. "I will also tell  
Ami-chan to set you up with some gear. While we do not have many youma here in the kingdom now, a stray one does appear  
every once in a while. And if you will be protecting my daughter, I would like to know that you will be able to defend her  
as well as yourself."

As she reached the door, Usagi turned and hugged me gently. I didn't have time to respond to it, as she pulled away just as  
quickly.

"Thank you," she said, "for saving Chibiusa's life that day. As well as Hotaru's. I always hoped I would be able to repay  
you for that kindness."

I smiled and bowed deeply. Standing upright once more I said, "You brought me home. It's all I could ever ask for."

Usagi smiled and turned to open the door. As she did, the steward who had left was standing on the other side, his hand  
raised, ready to knock. With him, he had a cart with a platter with silver domed lid atop it.

Usagi smiled more. "Please, enjoy your dinner, Caden-chan. And get some rest. It will be a long day for you tomorrow."  
And with that, she left.

The steward rolled the cart inside and sat beside the chair next to the fireplace. I thanked him and he bowed before  
leaving the room as well.

I walked to the cart and lifted the lid. There was a wonderfully smelling cheeseburger on the patter along with thick cut  
fries. There was also some kind of drink on the cart, but nothing I immediately recognized.

"Will you be needing anything else, Caden?" Pluto asked.

I turned to her, shook my head and smiled. "No."

She smiled and nodded, turning for the door. "Get some rest. Tomorrow will indeed be a long day." And with that, she too  
left, closing the door behind her.

I stood for a moment, looking around the room before sitting in the chair I had previously occupied. The smell of food  
wafted through my nose and I smiled brightly, pulling the cart closer and picking up the burger before taking a bite,  
savoring every minute of it.


	4. Off to a Great Start

Although the bed was comfortable, my sleep that night was anything but restful. I wasn't sure if it was because I was in a  
strange place and not in my old bed or if my mind was still reeling over the week's events that had finally come to a head.  
It was the same restlessness a child felt the night before Christmas, if not the excitement.

I felt the bed shift slightly as I lay under the warm blankets. I heard shuffling all around me, but ignored it,  
believing it to be a dream. I felt the weight that had moved onto the bed move closer to me and I rolled over onto my left  
side, snuggling deeper into the blankets.

"Should we wake her," came a whispered voice.

"She does need to get up," said another.

"I'll get her up," hissed a third voice.

I groaned as I felt weight on my right hip. The weight began bouncing up and down on top of me until I growled and  
slowly opened my eyes. I could see the sun had already risen, streaking the room in brilliant sun light. I was amazed  
I had been able to sleep with it so bright.

But what really woke me was three pairs of eyes, belong to three girls, staring at me from the side of the bed. I blinked  
sleepily and looked to the bouncing on my hip and saw another girl. I stared at her as my brain tried to catch up with my  
eyes and to register just who it was I looking at.

The Amazon Quartet.

I yelled and jumped from the bed, causing the red head, who had been sitting on me, to go tumbling backwards and fall into  
the floor at the foot of the bed. The other three girls scattered as well, giving me room.

I dived into the floor and, reaching into my discarded jeans from the night before, pulled out a decent sized pocket knife.  
I was on my feet and had the knife open within seconds of rolling into the floor. I held the knife in my hand with the tip  
pointed away from me and the sharp edge facing out. If I threw a punch and missed, it would be a good bet the blade would  
make up for my poor aim.

Three of the Quartet had backed away, giving me space to breathe. They didn't look like they wanted to attack me, but remembering  
my last run in with them, I wasn't about to chance it and put my knife away.

The red head, on the other hand, had jumped up from her spot on the floor and was smirking at me, her eyes narrowed. She cracked her  
knuckles and made a move as though she were about to jump the bed and pounce me. I readied myself and then--

"VesVes, stop!"

She froze, but didn't take her eyes away from me. I looked to my right, from where the voice had come from and saw a pink  
haired, odangoed girl of about sixteen. She had thrown up her her hand as if she were reaching for the red head (VesVes was  
it?) to catch her and keep her from moving.

My eyes danced from the princess to the psychotic amazon and back. "Chibiusa," I asked.

She lowered her arm and then looked to me and smiled. "Ohayo gozaimasu, C-chan. Please, put away your knife."

I gave her a look and Chibiusa smiled more. "They're not enemies, C-chan. They're my senshi."

I was shocked, to say the least. The last time I saw these bimbos they not only tried killing me, but Chibiusa, too. And _now_  
they were her guardians? What the fu--

"Shouldn't you get dressed or something," VesVes snapped. I glared at her and she smiled. Guardian or no, I wanted to deck the  
girl.

The Amazon with pink hair stepped up beside VesVes, smiling shyly. "Gomenasai," She said, "We didn't mean to wake you so rudely."

"Speak for yourself, CereCere," VesVes snapped.

I smirked at her. "I remember you," I said to VesVes. "You briefly made the acquaintance of my fist." She snarled at me. "You dropped  
like a rag doll."

She lunged at me and I was ready for her. But the Amazon with green hair stepped up quickly and grabbed VesVes up by the waist,  
lifting her from the ground. VesVes snarled and spit curses at me and I could only smile.

"Caden, please," Chibiusa said, "Stop provoking her. They didn't know any better in that last battle. Don't hold it against  
any of them."

I looked at her for a moment before picking up my jeans from the floor and sliding them on and, after closing it, pocketing the knife. I stalked past them and into my closet, kicking the door shut.

I walked into the bathroom, turned the sink faucet on and splashed water onto my face, rubbing my eyes clean of sleep. I brushed my teeth and  
ran my fingers through my short, unruly hair, and walked back into the closet. Discarding my sleeping shirt, I picked up a sports bra and slipped it on over my head before picking a tee-shirt from the rack and slipping it on. I grabbed a buttoned shirt and slipped it on over my shoulders and walked back out of the closet.

I noticed the Quartet had left in the few minutes I had been in the bathroom, leaving the princess alone. "Where's your entourage?"

Chibiusa smiled. "They just wanted to come in and say hi. They had no plans on sticking around today."

I raised my eyebrow and walked over to the desk, sliding my boots on and grabbed my baseball cap, sliding it onto my head.

Chibiusa smiled. "I thought you looked different."

I laughed. "So what didn't the girls want to stick around for?"

"Momma has asked me to show you around and reintroduce you to the senshi," Chibiusa said. She walked to the bedroom door, opened it and smiled at me. "Ready?"

I shrugged and followed her out.

* * *

Our first visit was with Mako-chan. Or Jupiter to the citizens of Crystal Tokyo. As it turned out, all the senshi were known by their planetary  
name, even when not transformed.

Mako-chan owned and operated a bakery just a few blocks from the palace. Chibiusa and I walked down the streets, and many people gave us odd looks. They knew who Chibiusa was (Neo Princess Serenity) but our clothing was so out of place here in this time compared to what most of the citizens seemed to be wearing. The old styles of kimono for both men and women seemed in vogue. I had noticed this, too, with the stewards at the palace. It all seemed very traditional. And nothing Chibiusa and I were wearing was traditional.

I was in my typical jeans, boots, baseball cap and shirt. Chibiusa was wearing something similar to when she and Usagi had switched ages. Although, I have to admit, this version seemed less cute and more provacative. She knew she had curves and was using them to her advantage. She had grown up and I could see why Usagi thought she was headstrong.

We reached Mako-chan's bakery and went inside. The bakery was nice. It had a few booths along a large window in front of the store. These were most likely used to discuss things with clients and for makeshift waiting areas. The counter across from the booths held sweets of all kinds and flowers seemed to decorate every inch of the store that would sit still. It was hard to determine what was more over powering: the smell of the flowers or the smell of sweets.

A young man stood behind the counter, ringing out a customer. As the customer, an elderly woman, collected her change and left the store, Chibiusa moved to the counter and, crossing her arms, she leaned on the counter, showcasing her...assests.

Smiling, Chibiusa asked in a sweet, flirting voice, "Takashi-kun, can you please tell Mako-chan I'm here, please?"

The young man, Takashi, blushed bright red which seemed to clash with his sandy colored hair. His emerald eyes seemed glued to Chibiusa's chest. Growling, I stalked up to her and snapped my fingers right in his face. He startled and stared at me. Glaring at him, his face seemed to turn even more red before turning and walking back into the kitchens, yelling, "Okasan!"

My jaw dropped. Did that boy really just say--?

My mind still reeling, Makoto came out of the back room. She was covered in flour, but her apron kept most of it off of her clothing. She smiled at Chibiusa.

"Konnichiwa, Chibiusa-chan," Makoto said warmly. Then she turned to me and her smiled fell, her eyes wide.

I blinked at her and nervously scratched the back of my head. "Hey, Mako-chan," I said.

Makoto yelled and jumped the counter and wrapped her arms tightly around me, picking me up in a crushing hug.

"Caden-chan!"

I was able to get out a laugh despite the fact she was crushing me. Makoto sat me back down on my feet, still smiling brightly. "I can't believe it!"

I smiled, rubbing my ribs. "Yeah, no one can. I didn't either when I found out last week."

Makoto's face fell. "You've been here for a week?"

I smiled, shaking my head. "I found out last week. I got here last night."

"Ah." Makoto smiled again then turned toward Takashi, gesturing for him to join us. "I see you've already met my son."

Takashi came to stand beside his mother and I took in his appearance. He was taller then his mother by several inches and his eyes were the same rich green as Makoto's. But his hair was a much lighter shade then her chestnut brown. He looked so damned familiar but I couldn't place where I may have seen him before. Of course, this was the future and a different universe, so I couldn't have seen him anywhere before. Right?

"Hello, Takashi-kun," I said, offering my hand. He shyly took my hand in his and shook it before going back to the counter as a customer came into the store.

Makoto led Chibiusa and I to a booth at the back of the parlor. Chibiusa and I sat on one side with Makoto across from us, facing the front of the store. She looked to me and smiled. "It's so good to see you again, Caden-chan."

I smiled, rubbing the back of my head. "Yeah, me too."

Smiling more, she asked, "So, what can I do for you two?"

"Momma has appointed Caden as my advisor and bodygaurd," Chibiusa answered. "She was curious if you could train her in martial arts."

An odd look crossed Makoto's face at the request. "Why did she appoint Caden as your body guard when you have the Sailor Quartet?"

Chibiusa glared at Makoto. I felt Chibiusa shift beside me and then heard Makoto hiss. I think the princess just kicked one of her mother's  
soldiers.

"But of course, I'll do as my Queen comands," Makoto said through gritted teeth, glaring at Chibiusa.

"Did you just kick Mako-chan," I asked the pink haired girl. Chibiusa shrugged and smiled sweetly. I groaned and rolled my eyes.

Before I could reprimand the girl, Makoto sat up straighter in the booth. Smiling broadly, she waved at someone behind Chibiusa and I. Turning, I smiled broadly when I saw a petite, blue haired girl begin to walk over to where we were seated.

Ami-chan.

And she was closely followed by a young man with light blue, almost white hair. Call it a hunch, but I had a feeling this boy was her son.

I stood and smiled down at her. She giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck in a warm hug. I smiled and returned the hug, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Caden-chan," Ami said in her soft voice, pulling away. "Usagi said I would find you here."

"Oh, yeah?" I asked.

She nodded. "Hai. Stop by my lab tomorrow and we'll get started on getting some weaponry and armor for you. Oh!" She turned and gently grabbed the young man who had come in with her by the arm, pulling him forward. He was shorter then Ami, although not by much. He had the same shade of blue eyes as Ami.

"Your son?" I made it a question, just in case I was wrong.

Ami nodded, gently patting the boy on his back. He looked to be about the same age as Chibiusa, which was sixteen.

"Hi, Ken'ichi-chan," came Chibiusa's voice behind me. I turned to look at her. She was smiling warmly at Ken'ichi, her fingers moving in a nervous wave. And was she...blushing?

Shaking my head, I turned back to Ami and her son. He was smiling shyly at Chibiusa, if not more so then the girl. "Hi, Usako."

I blinked, looking from the blue haired boy to the pink haired girl before it clicked and I smiled devilishly at the other two woman watching the scene with me. They only chuckled at my reaction.

"Chibiusa," I said, pulling the pink haired girl from the booth. "You need to finish showing me around town." I pushed her toward the door  
as she continued to wave at Ken'ichi. I turned back to Ami and Makoto. "I'll see you two later!" As I turned, Ami took mine and Chibiusa's  
seat opposite of Makoto.

I shoved Chibiusa out the bakery's door and smirked. "So..."

Chibiusa's face turned a deep shade of red. "It isn't like that!"

I acted hurt, placing a hand on my chest. "I said nothing!"

Chibiusa glared at me then giggled. "Okay, so 'Ichi-chan is cute. Happy?"

I laughed and we began walking down the street. The direction in which we were headed, we would pass the same booth Chibiusa, Makoto and I had been sitting at. As we walked past the booth, I was about to knock on the window when I noticed Makoto had moved to the same side of the table as Ami and was...Holy shit! Were they kissing?

Holy shit! They were!

It was a quick peck and very chaste but still!

Chibiusa must have noticed I stopped to gape at the two women. She grabbed me by the hand and pulled me away.

"You act like you've never seen tw girls kiss before, C-chan," Chibiusa reprimanded.

"Yeah, but-but..." Words failed me. "They have kids!"

Chibiusa sighed and turned to face me, dropping my hand. "They were married in the 20th century, you prude."

I blinked. "'Were'?"

"They got married. All the senshi did. And they all had kids. They all had a family." Chibiusa sighed. "But.."

I simply stared at her, my brain finally catching up. "But their husbands died?" Of course. They were not part of the Old Moon Kingdom and they wouldn't have lived as long. All I could say was ouch.

Chibiusa nodded. "Hai. The senshis' kids are all older then me by about one hundred years. Except Haruka and Michiru's little boy. He's only ten."

I blinked. "What, did they all have sons?"

Chibiusa rolled her eyes. "No, smart ass, they didn't." Chibiusa then began naming off the senshi and their broods. "Haruka and Michiru have the one kid. So does Ami. Minako has twin girls. Mako-chan has the largest family with two girls and a boy. Takashi is the middle child. His older sister, Kamiko-chan, is the oldest of all us kids. Pluto is the only one to not have a family. But she is married to her job. And, of course, Hotaru is my age so she hasn't married yet."

I nodded, shoving my hands inside my jean pockets. My heart was racing. "And how many kids does Rei-chan have?"

"Oh yeah," Chibiusa said, laughing. "She never married."

A huge weight seemed to be lifted from my shoulders, but I did my best to hide it. "Oh, yeah? How come?"

Chibiusa shrugged and began walking down the street again. I qucikly fell in step beside her. "Don't know." Chibiusa glanced up at me. "Maybe her  
heart belongs to one person and one person only and thought it pointless to marry anyone else?"

I rolled my eyes. "You sound like Minako."

Chibiusa's face lit up. "You think so?"

I glared at her. "It wasn't a compliment."

"Oh face it, " Chibiusa said. "Momma brought you back for a reason and it wasn't so you could watch over me."

I just glanced at the pink haired girl. "What are you talking about?"

"Think about," Chibiusa said. "I'm a soldier, I have the senshi, both inner and outer, and I have my own senshi. Why would I need you?"

I stopped and looked at the girl beside me. It hadn't occured to me before but, she was right. She didn't actually need me so why would  
Usagi ask me to look after her?

Chibiusa sighed, coming to stand in front of me. "You're cute, but not too bright."

I blinked at her. "Excuse me."

Chibiusa shook her head, smiling. "Momma brought you here for one reason and one reason only."

I gave Chibiusa a flat look. "Which is...?"

Laughing, Chibiusa hitched her thumb to the right. "Go find out for yourself."

I looked to where she motioned toward and was dumb struck. We had come to a stop in front of the stairs leading up to the Hikawa Shrine.  
I had a feeling the girl had been planning this since I woke up this morning. Sneaky little bugger.

I looked back to Chibiusa, who only smiled. "I'm going back to Mako-chan's bakery." And with that, she skipped back down the  
street in the direction we had come from.

I looked up at the stairs, my heart pounding, almost painfully, against my ribs. I took a deep breath, turned my cap backwards so the  
bill was flush against my neck and began racing up the stair case, taking the steps either in twos or threes.

I reached the top in record time, even if my lungs felt like I had swallowed fire. I bent over, hands on my knees, trying to catch my  
breath. My God, was I really that out of shape?

Catching my breath, I stood up straight and looked around. The shrine looked just as it did the last time I was here. Though the city  
itself seemed alien with most of it's buildings being made of crystal, the shrine itself seemed untouched by time.

I walked forward to the front of the shrine, trying to catch a glimpse of the miko. Not seeing her, I came to a stop before the offering  
box. I fished a few dollars from my pocket and tossed it inside the box. Although I doubt my money was any good here.

"Thank you for your contribution," came a smooth voice behind.

I felt the blood rush to my face and I swallowed hard. I turned and came face to face with the very miko that had haunted my dreams for the last  
year.

Rei's face paled as she realized who I was. The broom in her hands fell and clattered on the stone.

"Caden?"

I nodded, slowly, taking a tentive step toward her.

She took a step toward me and we met in the middle. Her hands came up to my face, caressing it gently.

"I'm not dreaming," she asked softly.

I shook my head. "No, Rei-chan, you're not."

"Good." She then pulled away, slapping me as hard as she could across my face.


	5. Engagement

I held Rei tightly to me, our kiss deep. I moved one hand along her back top the nape of her neck, caressing her skin there.  
The other tightened around her.

She sighed, leaning into me.

She brought her hands up, caressing my face as they moved up into my hair. She dug her fingers into my dark locks and pulled me closer, deepening our already passionate kiss.

"Caden.." Rei sighed my name.

I smiled at her, my heart warming. I had missed her so much, even when I believed her to be a dream.

And we kissed again.

That's how I pictured it, our first meeting. But, of course, nothing ever goes right for me.

I stumbled backwards and fell hard on my ass, my hand on the cheek Rei had slapped.

"You son of a bitch!" Rei stood above me, shaking with her barely contained rage. Her hands were curled into fists at her sides, and she glared down at me. Made me glad looks couldn't kill. Because...yeah. I'd be dead.

"Why are you here?" she screamed at me. Her eyes shimmered in the sun light; She was on the verge of crying. I could only sit and look at her, my heart breaking at the sight of her.

"Rei-chan..."

"WHY?"

I slowly stood, my hands in front of me both to show I meant no harm and to protect myself. "Rei-chan, I don't know why you're so upset-"

She came toward me, her right fist pulled back. I raised my hands slightly higher, taking a step back.

"Rei-chan!" She stopped, her fist still raised. The tears that had been shimmering in her eyes were beginning to slide down her face. It took everything I had not to go to her and wipe them away. Because I knew if I went near her, she'd lay me out again.

"Rei-chan," I said softly. "What's wrong?"

Rei lowered her fist. I heard her choke on a sob and I couldn't stand it. I risked my health and took a tentative step toward her. Rei's eyes were cast to the side. She was focusing so hard on not crying that she didn't seem to see me getting closer.

I was close to her now that I could smell the burnt wood and ash scent that was solely her. I slowly raised my right hand to brush her hair back behind her ear.

Growling, Rei stepped back and slapped my hand away.

"Don't fucking touch me," she snapped.

She pushed me aside and walked past me, vanishing inside the shrine. I stared at the spot where she had disappeared inside. I knew I should leave but when was I ever logical? I stormed up the stairs and went inside after her. I didn't see her and couldn't tell which door she may have went into.

"Rei-chan!"

Nothing.

"Please, answer me!" I said even louder then before.

Rei came out from a room to my left. She had stopped crying and was giving me a flat look. A flat, angry look.

"Why are you here," she finally asked.

"I thought it was obvious," I answered.

Rei glared at me. "Why are you here _now_?"

"What do you mean?"

She snorted and she reminded me of a bull in that moment. "Do you know how long it's been?"

I shook my head. "I know you're really pissed at me right now, Rei. But you need to understand that it wasn't my fault I just up and left. I had no control over it."

She glared at me. "Didn't you?"

"Dammit, Rei, you know I didn't," I snapped.

"No," she said, "I don't." She sighed and leaned against the wall, not facing me any more. Her anger seemed to be evaporating but was being replaced by something much more sad. "All you talked about before you left was going home."

I snorted at that. She looked up at me, confused. "It was never my home," I said.

Rei rolled her eyes and looked back to the wall opposite of her, her anger returning. "You still couldn't wait to get there."

I clenched my fists at my sides, my head lowered but my eyes focused on the miko. "You can't really believe that."

Rei didn't look at me. In fact, she turned her head and looked down the hallway instead.

"You _do_ believe it," I said. When she didn't disagree, my temper exploded. "Why the hell would I want to leave? I fucking loved you, you self centered brat!"

Tears were streaming down my face and I shook with rage. I would never hit anyone unless attacked first, but it was taking everything I had not to put my fist through a wall.

Rei cast a sideways glance at me. "You what?"

"You heard me," I yelled at her. Every breath I took was ragged and as I exhaled, they came out as low, deep growls.

"You had a funny way of showing," Rei snarled.

"Oh for fuck's sake," I said. I glared at the miko. "Do you want to know why I'm here?" Rei turned to glare at me. "I'm here because Usagi tracked me down and sent Setsuna after me. I'm here to babysit Chibiusa. But do you want to the reason why I came? It was so I could see _you_!"

Rei turned to stare at me. I could see the struggle inside her. She hated me so much, but she was believing everything I was saying and her heart wanted to let that hate go. But her stubbornness wouldn't allow it.

"I know its been a long time for you, Rei," I said softly, trying to calm myself down. "But it's been hell for me, too. You've lived these past years _knowing_ I was real. I lived one year _knowing_ I was in love with a dream."

Rei looked at me, confused. "Its only been one year for you?"

I sighed and leaned my back against the opposite wall Rei had been leaning against. "Yeah." My blood pressure was dropping quickly and it was leaving me exhausted. I just wanted to sleep now, more then anything else. I reached up and slid my hat off my head and my shaggy hair fell into my eyes.

Sighing, I pushed my hair back out of my face and slid my cap back on, the bill pulled down over my eyes. Without a word, I turned to leave. Halfway out of the shrine's main door when Rei's voice stopped me.

"Caden."

I paused, my left hand on the door's frame. I turned my head to the left. I couldn't see her, but Rei knew she had my attention.

I heard her move behind me but she said nothing. I sighed.

"I'll be at the Palace," I said. And with that, I left.

* * *

The next day found me sitting on an exam table in a lab. Although, to be honest, the lab looked more like a doctor's office.

Ami stood before me in a lab coat over her long skirt and dress shirt. It had occurred to me that Makoto and her son, along with Ami and her son, weren't wearing the kimono I had seen while walking the streets yesterday. I asked Ami about it while she was looking over notes on the clipboard in her hands.

"Most of the citizens do wear the kimono," she said, looking up at me over her glasses. "But that is usually the older citizens who do that. You were out during a school day and most people under the age of thirty don't wear formal kimono. Unless it's for a special occasion."

"Ah," I said with a nod. I swung my feet back and forth on the as I sat on the table. I felt a bit exposed. Ami had had me strip down and I was wearing nothing more then a wife beater and my boxers. She had also taken my hat away from me. Meanie head.

She had performed a physical and said I was in fit condition, even if my stamina was low. But she smiled, saying that that would be remedied when I began training with Makoto.

"Speaking of Mako-chan," I said smoothly. "What's up with you two anyway?" I raised my eyebrows and smirked lightly at her.

Ami blushed but smiled. "She's my best friend."

"Obviously." I smirked more. "C'mon, Ami-chan, gimme the low down. I have a thousand years of gossip to catch up on." I smiled gently at her, so she knew I was truly interested and not wanting to make fun.

Ami chuckled at me, still blushing. She took up a sewer's measuring tape and had me lift my left arm. As she took the measurements, she said,  
"Well, after graduating high school I went on to medical school." She looked up at me and saw me smirking. She chuckled. "But you knew that already, didn't you?"

I shrugged. "Had a feeling you would."

She smiled, taking measurements of my entire torso as she spoke. "After med school, I became a doctor. Again, I think you knew that. I began working at a hospital in Tokyo. There, I meant an Englishman names Davison Bruce."

I chuckled and Ami gave me a curious look. "Bruce Davison?"

Ami looked at me for a moment and then understood why I had laughed. "Hai. Anyway, shortly after we began seeing one another as more then colleagues, he stayed on permanently in Japan. A few years later, we were married."

"Awww," I said. "But that doesn't explain you and Mako-chan."

Ami sighed. "Well, other then Rei, we all married. But our husbands weren't part of the old Moon Kingdom's line so..." Ami trailed off and I saw her eyes shimmer.

"I'm sorry, Ami," I said softly. "I didn't mean to make you sad."

She smiled and wiped one tear away before it could fall. "It's okay. It was a long time ago." She took a deep breath and smiled at me. "Where was I? Oh, yes." Ami sat the measuring tape aside and picked up her clip board, writing down the measurements she had just taken. "Even though we were all friends, Mako-chan and I were always closest to one another. We actually had a small tryst while in college." Ami blushed at this.

My jaw dropped and I stared at her with my mouth wide open. "Seriously?"

Ami blushed more. "Hai, but it didn't last, obviously. We both wanted things out of life that the other couldn't give."

"A family," I said softly, more to myself.

"Hai. After college, Mako-chan married Motoki-kun-"

"_MOTOKI_? The kid who ran Crown?" I squealed to myself like a total fan girl. "I KNEW Takashi looked familiar!"

Ami giggled. "Spitting image of his father, isn't he?"

I took a deep breath and slowly let it out, trying to control my giggle fit. After I managed it, I asked, "So when did you and Mako-chan become _reacquainted_?"

"Honestly?" Ami leaned against a counter in the room, a far away look in her eyes as she thought. "About seven years ago, if my math is right."

"And you guys haven't made it official yet," I asked. "Don't tell me Usagi hasn't legalized gay marriages."

Ami laughed. "Are you kidding? That was one of the first things she did when she became queen. As a matter of fact, she legalized it, then performed Haruka-san's and Michiru-san's wedding."

"Oh, I bet that was a fun day," I laughed. "I bet Usagi ate more of the wedding cake then they did." Ami gave me a look and my eyes grew large. "I was joking, but your look seems to indicate I was right."

Ami nodded, smiling.

"Anyway," I said. "You two haven't made it official yet because...?"

Ami shrugged. "I don't know. We love one another and our families and friends know that."

I nodded, understanding. "So, it's already official in your eyes."

Ami nodded. "However."

I looked at her. Ami slowly removed her right hand from her lab coat pocket. On the ring finger was a small band with a sapphire and jade jewels sitting in the middle. I looked at the band and back to Ami, who was blushing.

"We haven't made the official announcement yet," she said.

I jumped from the table and hugged Ami tightly. She laughed and returned it, sliding her arms around my neck.

"Am I interrupting?"

We both turned to see Mako-chan standing in the door way. I laughed and hugged her as well.

"I take it you told her," Makoto said, chuckling.

I pulled away, laughing. "So, when's the big day?"

"Few months," Makoto said.

"That's awesome guys, really," I said, smiling at the two of them. Ami had come up and interlaced her fingers with Makoto's. I couldn't help but smiling more.

"You know, that look is kinna scary," Makoto said.

I laughed. "I can't help it! There are so many people in my world who are always pairing the two of you up in fanfictions! So, to actually be able to see it now.." I trailed off and squeed, much to the dismay of Makoto and Ami. "Sorry, I'm being a total fan girl right now."

"Yes, yes you are," Makoto said. But she smiled and I laughed.

"What are you doing here, koi," Ami asked, looking up at Mako-chan.

"I came to steal Caden, actually," Makoto said. She looked to me and smiled. "As soon as Ami is done with you, we can start your training."

"Sweet." I looked at Ami. "Are we done here?"

Ami laughed but nodded.

I smiled and quickly began to get back into my jeans and shirt. "By the way, Ami-chan, what were you measuring me for?"

"Your armor."

She said it so nonchalantly that I blinked at her. "My what?"

"Your armor," Ami said again. "Since you'll be Chibiusa's adviser, you'll need to look the part."

"Oh," was my only retort. I grabbed my hat and slid it on my head and smiled at the lovers.

"Ya know," Ami said smiling, "You look so different without your hat on."


	6. Meet the Band

"Harder, Caden! Harder!" Makoto grunted at me.

Groaning, I swung my fist at her. She dodged it easily enough.

Makoto grabbed me by the wrist and flung me to the ground. I hit the mats hard, gasping for breath.

Makoto walked over to me, placing her warm hand on my sweaty shoulder. "You okay?"

Gasping, I asked, "Is it just me, or is it hot in here?"

"You're not used to it," she said and helped me to stand. "And you pushed yourself."

I smirked at her. "Weren't you pushing me just now?" I stumbled over to one of the benches that lined the walls of the gym.  
As I sat down, I picked up a towel and wiped my face off.

Makoto sat next to me after offering a bottle of water. I took it, opened it, then took a drink.

"So, what's up," she asked me, picking up a towel for herself and draping it over her shoulders.

I ran a hand through my sweat dampened hair. "Nothing."

Makoto gave me a look. "Uh huh." She pointed at herself. "This is my nonbelieving face."

I had taken a sip of water when she said that. And with a deadpan voice and blank expression on her face, I choked on my water when I laughed.

Makoto smiled. "Seriously, what's up?"

I shook my head. "It's cool. I'll deal with it."

Makot flung her arm around my shoulders, surprising me when as she did so. "You remind me a lot of Rei. She prefers to be on her own, too, when dealing with problems."

"What can I say, I'm used to it," I said flatly. I wasn't angry with Makoto, but she must have thought I was because she removed her arm.

"Gomenasi," she said quietly.

"Don't be. I'm not mad at you," I said. "I'm just used to being on my own, is all. It's kind of a shock to have people genuinely give a damn."

"We've always genuinely cared about you, Caden," Makoto said, placing her hand on my shoulder and giving a comforting squeeze. "Even when you weren't here."

I laughed dryly at that, taking another sip of water. I wasn't thirsty, per se, I just didn't want to say wahat was really on my mind. And if my mouth was busy drinking, it couldn't speak.

But Makoto was smart and caught on quickly. "You've been to see Rei already, haven't you?"

I didn't say anything and cast a look in the opposite direction of Makoto and stared. There was nothing over that way but a wall and it wasn't very interesting.

"She'll come around, Caden," Makoto said trying to reassure me. "She just has a hard time dealing with people leaving her."

"I never meant to leave," I said, whipping my head back around to face the girl. "Not the way I did. I wanted to say goodbye."

"I know," Makoto said. "And honestly, so does she. But she got so used to the idea of you being gone that you showing up just threw her off balance, so to speak."

I nodded, bringing up the corner of the towel to wipe the sweat from my face. I leaned my cheek into the same hand, the towel hiding my face. I loved helping others but when the table was turned and I the one being helped, it made me feel useless. Yay for double standards.

"Makoto-sensei!"

I turned my head slightly and saw a boy with short, aqua hair run up to Makoto. He was smiling brightly, his blue eyes shining.

Makoto smiled at the child, ruffling his hair. "Konnichiwa, Kiyoshi-chan. How are you today?"

"Ready to fight!"

I laughed. Makoto and the boy turned to look at me. I shrugged, still smiling. "Typical boy." I stood and gathered my things together, ready to leave.

"I'll have the gi cleaned before I bring it back," I said to Makoto.

Makoto stood and smiled at me. "Keep it. You'll need it when we train."

"When will that be," I asked. I was tired, but other wise fine. But I knew come tomorrow, I'd be too stiff to even breathe right.

"I'll let you know," Makoto said. "I was able to start you today because I had a client cancel their order at the bakery. It freed up some time."

"Alrighty," I said. "Je ne."

"Ja," called Makoto.

As I began walking out of the gym, I brushed past a young man with blond hair. I turned to apologize when I realized who it was.

"Haruka!"

Haruka, who hadn't bothered to turn around when I bumped into her, turned when I called her name. She blinked at me for several moments. I think she thought I was a dream. She opened her mouth to say something, but another, much sweeter voice, beat her to it.

"Caden!"

I turned and was glomped by a goddess with aqua marine hair. Laughing, I wrapped my arms tightly around Michiru, who was normally much more reserved then this.

"Michi-chan," I said, kissing the top of her head.

"Papa, why is that lady kissing Momma?"

I turned, one arm still drapped over Michiru's shoulders, to the child who had run into gym just moments ago. I can't believe I hadn't made the connection before. He was the spitting image of Haruka. Only his hair resembled anything of Michiru.

Michiru smiled at the young boy. "This Caden, Kiyoshi-chan," Michiru said. "She's a very good friend of mine."

"Of ours," Haruka corrected Michiru. I smiled. Haruka patted Kiyoshi on his back, nudging him back over toward where Makoto was waiting. "Go on, your teacher is waiting." Kiyoshi walked back over to Makoto and the two of them began their training warm up.

Michiru smiled, grabbed me by the hand and led me back into the gym. She took a seat on an empty bench, pulling me down beside her. Haruka had followed, and took a seat on the other side of Michiru. They both smiled at me.

"It's been a long time," Haruka said.

I chuckled. "I've been hearing that a lot the last couple of days," I said.

"We believed we'd never see you again," Michiru said, placing her hand over mine.

I laughed. "Been hearing that a lot, too."

"I just can't believe it," Michiru sighed.

I laughed, shaking my head. I gave Michiru a sideways glance and she smiled. "Been hearing that one, too, huh?" I shrugged and we laughed together.

"How did you get here, Caden," Haruka asked.

I explained everything that had happened in the last year, from waking up in the hospital to Setsuna finding me and bringing me to the future.

"All to babysit Chibiusa, huh," Haruka asked. I nodded. "So, where is the rabbit?"

I laughed. "Ya know, I couldn't tell ya."

"You're never babysitting for us," Michiru said sternly. But her eyes were twinkling as she said it. I knew she was only kidding.

"Have you had the pleasure of meeting her senshi yet?" Haruka asked.

"Oh yeah," I grumbled. "They kindly woke me up by bouncing up and down on top of me."

"Nani," the couple said in unison.

"You heard me," I said. "Then me and the little red head bout got into it. I didn't realize they were her senshi because at first all I saw was them. I rolled out of bed, grabbed my knife and 'bout shanked a bitch."

"Since when do you carry a knife," Michiru asked.

"She always has," Haruka cut in. Michiru and I both looked at the blond. "I was in her head for six months, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," Michiru said. "It's been so long, I had forgotten."

"That hurts my feelings," I said, pouting. "That's how we met."

Michiru smiled at me. "We could never forget you, Caden."

"Yeah, you're too annoying for that," Haruka cut in.

I glared at the blond, took my towel from around my neck and snapped it at her. "Oi!"

Haruka recoiled from the towel, laughing.

"Why didn't you get your katana when you got here," Michiru asked.

I looked at her. "I didn't realize it was still here?"

"Oh, yeah," Haruka said. "Rei-chan has it."

I stared at Haruka. "How the hell does she have it?"

"When you vanished, it stayed behind," Haruka answered. "You didn't know that?" I shook my head.

"You should go see Rei-chan," Michiru said. "She'd be so excited to see you."

I snorted. "Been there, done that. She hates me."

"No she doesn't," Michiru said.

"She slapped me," I said flatly.

Haruka and Michiru could only stare at me, eyes wide and mouths open.

"Like I said, she hates me."

"No, there has to be another reason," Haruka said.

"All she's ever talked about, even after all these years, is you," Michiru said.

"She must have changed her mind after seeing me," I said darkly.

"There you are!"

I turned toward the voice. Chibiusa walked in, followed closely by Ami's son Ken'ichi, and two other girls.

"I've been looking for you all day," Chibiusa said in bubbly voice. "Hi, Haruka-chan, Michiru-chan."

Haruka and Michiru smiled at Chibiusa.

"I doubt that," I said, smirking. "But, what's up?"

"We were heading to a concert," Chibiusa said brightly. "We thought you'd like to come with us."

"Just as long as I can shower first." I stood and smiled at Haruka and Michiru. "It was great seeing you guys. Don't be strangers."

"That goes for you, too," Michiru said warmly.

As I followed the gaggle of teenagers out of the gym, I asked, "So, who's the band we're going to see?"

"You're looking at it," said one of the girls. She had short and spiikey lavendar hair.

I looked to Chibiusa. "You're in a band," I asked.

"It's mostly for something to do," Chibiusa answered. "We do a few gigs, but its mainly just an excuse to hang out and make a lot of noise." The pink haired teen turned to smile at me over her shoulder.

"And what exactly do you play," I asked.

"Lead vocals," she said proudly.

"Can you carry a tune better then your mother," I asked playfully.

"She's one of the best singers we've heard," said Ken'ichi.

I smirked at the boy. "Forgive me for saying this, but I think you're biased, young man."

"He is," said the other girl. She, too, had lavendar hair, but her's was down to her knees and pulled back into a bow.

"You're Minako's daughter, aren't you," I asked, already knowing the answer.

The girl turned to face me, a broad smile on her face. "Hai!"

"I can tell," I said. "You act just like your mother."

The girl smiled and threw her arm over the other blond's shoulder. "And this is my kid sister, Nori-chan!"

Nori grumbled, pushing her sister away from her. "You're only older then me by five minutes."

"Still older," said the girl, giggling.

"And what's your name," I asked the girl.

"Sachi-chan!" she exclaimed, holding up a V-sign.

I sighed. This was going to be one long night.  



	7. I'll Keep Your Memory Vague

I had been right. It was indeed a long night. At least they had let me shower first.

And there was no concert. It was nothing more then a practice session. When I asked Chibiusa why she had said there was a concert, she answered, "We're the band and you're the audience."

I glared at the teen. "One person an audience does not make," I said.

Chibiusa gave me a blank look. "Nani?"

"Never mind," I said, chuckling.

We entered the room where they were having their practice jam. Hotaru was there, setting up and making sure everything was in tune. She smiled when she saw me, and even went as far to hug me. I was taken aback. She was usually quiet and I didn't think she would be this forward.

"Hello, Caden-san," she smiled up at me.

"Drop the 'san', okay," I said.

She smiled and the others began to get set up on their respective instruments. Chibiusa, being vocals, simply walked to the mic and began dancing with it. Nori surprised me, by picking up the guitar and placing the strap over her shoulder. Hotaru played bass. And Sachi, the most feminine of the group, took her place at the drums. She picked up the drum sticks and beat out a random beat, waiting for the others.

I looked over Ken'ichi, who had taken a seat on one of the many chairs in the practice room.

"You don't play," I asked him.

"I play the piano, but I don't play in the band," he said. "I'm just the tech geek." He smiled when he said.

"Prefer the behind-the-scenes stuff, huh," I said.

He nodded and looked as if he wanted to say something else. But the girls began playing and we both turned to watch.

They weren't half bad. It surprised me that Chibiusa really did have a decent singing voice. But there were notes she should just leave alone. Nori also had a decent singing voice, but I could see why she was only a back up singer. Her voice was deep for a girl and trying to hit anything higher would have been painful. I would know. I had the same problem.

They played a few songs before taking a break. The music wasn't bad, just not my tastes. It was like bubblegum rock, if there was such a thing.

Chibiusa bounced over to me, smiling and panting slightly. When she sang, she put everything she had into it. "So what did you think, C-chan?"

I nodded. "Pretty good."

"Just pretty good," she pouted.

I laughed. "It was good," I said honestly. "Just not my taste. Its a little too...perky."

"Oh, thank Kami someone agrees," Nori said from behind Chibiusa. Nori sat her guitar down and came to stand beside us. Hotaru and Sachi followed as well, taking seats and bringing them closer for everyone to sit down. From an outsider's view, I'm sure we looked like we were plotting something being huddled so close together.

"So what do you like," Nori asked.

"Just about everything," I said. "But I like a lot of the moodier and darker stuff more. Just depends on my mood, really."

"Do you still play the guitar," Hotaru asked me.

I looked at her, surprised. "Did I ever play with you around?"

Hotaru shook her head. "Iie, but Michiru-mama told me. She said you played piano really well but preferred the guitar."

"You play," Nori asked. As I nodded, she stood and walked over to guitar and brought it back, handing it to me. "Play something.  
Let's see how good you really are."

It sounded like a challenge. And the way she was smirking only supported this theory.

I took up the guitar, sliding the strap over my shoulder and adjusting it so the guitar was actually higher up then where Nori had had it on herself. She chuckled at me, shaking her head, but the others seemed excited. I stood there for a few moments, trying to figure out what would best to play. I was more of an acoustic guitar player, but I could play an electric one.

"Well, let's go," Nori said. "We haven't got all night."

"Be nice, Nori-chan" Sachi scolded her sister.

A song came to mind, and I couldn't help but laughing at myself. As I began to play, the song began to build and build in tension. I was glad I was in a different time, let alone a different universe. The next notes were very quick and my fingers began to cramp as I tried to keep the pace right. Anyone from my world would have recognized the tune immediately: The Power Rangers theme song. As my fingers danced along the neck of the guitar, the others realized why I had hiked the guitar up so high on my chest.

I didn't play the entire song. The version I was playing was a rock version and about five minutes along. And without an accompaniment of drums, the song lost some of it's _umph_. But the point was made and I smirked at Nori, who smiled back. I loosened the strap and slid the guitar off, setting it gently back into it's stand before walking back over to the small group.

"Happy now," I said.

"Maybe," Nori said. "Now how's your singing?"

I looked at the girl. "I feel like I'm at an audition." I looked around at all the smiling faces. "Oh, what the hell."

"We had heard great things," Sachi said. "We wanted to see if you could play."

"Besides," Nori said, "The songs Chibiusa sings are sickeningly sweet. We need more flavor."

I couldn't disagree.

"Come on, C-chan," Chibiusa pleaded, clinging to my arm.

I sighed. "What do I have to do?"

* * *

I became the band's second guitar player and second lead singer. I was mostly back up, but if there was a song that needed a deep voice to sing that part, it usually fell to me. I asked why me and not Nori, but Nori preferred to play over singing. I liked both so it only made sense, Chibiusa had said.

As the weeks passed, we played several gigs. Chibiusa said their popularity had been picking up since I had joined, saying my choice is 'dark' music helped to appeal to a larger crowd. The dark music, as Chibiusa put it, were actual songs from my time. But we had done extensive research and found that my music didn't exist here in any time. I had even gone as far as to ask Michiru about the song we had danced to in the club and played it for her on my laptop. She remembered the club, but not the song, saying it had just been some generic club beat. I finally decided it must had been some sort of projection of mind from being in a coma.

We practiced every day. It wasn't so much to get the songs, but for something to do, just as Chibiusa had said. The band, these kids, were fast becoming my friends. It was hard to decide who was actually older; I had been born first, but they were over a thousand years old, just like their mothers. But they still acted, mainly, as carefree teens. And me being the total nerd I was, acted like a big kid myself. I had to smile. It was like I was back with the senshi of the past.

Thinking this, a pang of sadness hit me. I missed Rei.

I hadn't seen her since the fiasco of going to see her. I had eventually told Chibiusa what had happened when she asked how it had went. She apologized and said the same thing everyone else had said: That Rei had missed me terribly and the shock of seeing me turned her world upside down. I guess I should have known better. Rei never did like to be surprised.

I sat around with the girls and Ken'ichi. I watched as he and Chibiusa interacted with one another. They were so cute. And so fucking clueless. I chuckled and Hotaru looked up at me with a questioning look. But before I could defend myself, a voice behind us made us all turn toward the door.

"I hope I'm not interrupting."

Usagi stood in the door, smiling at all of us. I smiled broadly at the silver haired Queen. I hadn't seen her since the day I had arrived and there was something about seeing her calmed me. I think she had the affect on anyone. It was just her presence.

"Hi, Okaasan," Chibiusa said brightly.

Usagi nodded at her daughter as she walked into the room.

"Hey, Usagi-chan" I said, smiling. "What's up?"

"I just came by to tell you that your armor has arrived. It's sitting in your room."

My smile grew. "Really?"

Usagi nodded. "Hai. You also have a few uniforms to wear underneath it. It has the family crest on it so when you accompany Chibiusa to a formal event, you'll look the part."

"Groovy," I said.

Usagi smiled at us all. "So, can I have a private concert?"

"Sure," I said. I looked at the others and they, too, agreed.

Usagi sat in my seat, beside Ken'ichi, as we all stood to take our places at our instruments. As I looped my guitars strap across my shoulders, movement by the room's door caught my eye. I looked up and saw Rei quietly stalk inside the room, gently closing the door behind her. Our eyes locked for the briefest moments, until a warm hand on my shoulder made me turn around. Chibiusa stood beside me, a worried expression on her face.

"You okay," she asked quietly. I nodded and turned back to Rei, who was taking a seat beside Usagi. She had a katana in her hand and as she sat, she gently laid it in the floor at her feet. It crossed my mind that it was my old katana she had with her. It made me wonder why she was bringing it to me now.

"What will you be singing for us," Usagi asked, watching us fiddle around.

"Actually," Chibiusa said, "I'll let C-chan decide." Chibiusa turned to me, smiling. "What'll it be?"

I looked at Rei, then back to the pink haired teen. "Memory," I said. Of course, that was just the shortened name of the song title. But the others knew what song it was.

Chibiusa moved away from the mic and brought a stool over to it. She smiled at me as I switched out the electric guitar for the acoustic one. As I pulled the strap over my shoulder, Chibiusa brought over a stool to the middle mic and I perched myself atop of it. Chibiusa then picked up a tambourine resting on one of the amps. We didn't often use it, but for this song, we did.

Hotaru unplugged her bass guitar and went to sit with the others. She wasn't needed for this song and decided to sit with the 'audience'.

Adjusting the mic, I took a deep breath to steady myself. This song had reminded me of Rei from the moment I heard it. Feeling a small surge of stage fright, I pulled my cap down over my eyes slightly. I usually kept my head down while playing and I knew that the angle of the cap would prevent people from seeing nothing more then maybe my mouth moving. And that was the point.

I took another deep breath and began to sing softly;

"_This won't break your heart.._"

As 'heart' left my lips, I began to strum the tune of the song on the guitar. As I began to play, everything else around me seemed to vanish. I was in my own world and alone once again.

"_..But I just think it could _

_Cause I haven't tried as hard as I should _

_To separate you from everything I do _

_But I would never want to come between us two.._"

Chibiusa began to lightly shake the tambourine. As I began the chorus, Nori chimed in with her electric guitar.

"._.I'll keep your memory vague _

_So you won't feel bad about me _

_I'll say the things that you said _

_Sometimes so it reminds me_

"_I'll keep your memory vague _

_So you won't feel bad about me _

_I'll say the things that you said _

_Sometimes so it reminds me.._"

Finally, Sachi began to play, bringing force to the song. It somehow seemed even sadder as she played. But then again, I could also have been projecting.

"_Now I'm thinking back _

_To what I said before _

_I hope your heart won't have to hurt anymore.._."

I could feel my throat thicken with emotion. I was pouring myself into the song, hoping Rei understood just how much she meant to me.

"_..Cause it's really not that sad from here _

_Because the moments I can feel you near _

_They keep you close to me my dear _

_And if they ever become too clear_

"_I'll keep your memory vague _

_So you won't feel bad about me _

_I'll say the things that you said _

_Sometimes so it reminds me_

"_I'll keep your memory vague _

_So you won't feel bad about me _

_I'll say the things that you said _

_Sometimes so it reminds me.._"

The song surged here. Not much, but it felt like it was building up again, like a storm...

"_Now you've gone away _

_Don't worry, it's ok _

_That you've gone away_

"_That you're gone away_

_Further than yesterday_

_But you'll never leave these scenes _

_My mind replays..._"

..And my voice exploded like thunder before falling back into the right note. But all the emotion I had bottled up for weeks was pouring from me even more.

"_..I'll keep your memory vague _

_So you won't feel bad about me _

_I'll say the things that you said _

_Sometimes so it reminds me_

"_I'll keep your memory vague_

_ So you won't feel bad about me_

_ I'll say the things that you said _

_Sometimes so it reminds me.._"

The song carried on for a few seconds more, calming down back to the gentle pace it had started with.

I brought my hand up, feeling the tears threatening to spill over and wiped them away before they actually did. The song wasn't particularly sad, but I did have the problem of putting myself too much into my music. And, sometimes, I did cry when I sang. I'd be damned if this was one of those times.

I slid from the stood and unhooked myself from the strap and walked over to the guitar's cradle and gently sat it down. I slid my cap back out of my face and turned to look at the audience and saw only Rei. Sometime while I had been singing, Usagi, Ken'ichi and Hotaru had left. And now that the song was over, the rest of the band began to file out of the room as well. I had a sinking feeling I had been set up.

Rei and I stood in the now empty room. She was standing, the katana in her left hand at her side. We looked at one another for several moments before I decided I was too tired to have another fit between us.

I moved towards the door, but Rei reached out and gently caught me by the arm. I stopped and turned to look at her.

"Aren't you going to talk to me," she asked quietly.

"I tried," I said. "You slapped me, remember?"

Rei said nothing and I sighed. I moved back into the room towards the chairs. I flipped one around and straddled it and leaned my chest into the back of it. I pulled a chair over and patted the seat. "Let's talk, kiddo."

Rei sat in the offered chair, laying the katana across her lap. She was quiet for several minutes which I found silly since she had been the one to come and see me. But it became clear she wasn't going to instigate the conversation, so I decided to pick up the slack.

"Is this mine," I asked, sliding my fingers across the katana's scabbard. I saw Rei blush and couldn't help but smirk.

Rei nodded.

I sighed. "This will work out a lot better if you actually, you know, spoke." When she didn't say anything still, I sighed again, standing from the chair. "I don't have time for this, Rei. I really don't."

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "I just...I acted like a fool. I'm so sorry, Caden."

Even with her head down and pointed at the floor, I could tell by how her body tensed just how hard it was for her to say that. I sat back down, looking at her.

"Yeah, you did," I agreed. She looked up at me and I smiled gently at her. "I forgive you though 'cause I understand how you must have felt. I felt sorta the same way when Setsuna showed up in my apartment."

Finally, even though it was small, Rei smiled.

"I've missed you," she said quietly, a faint blush crossing her cheeks.

I crossed my arms across the back of the chair. I laid my head atop of them, smiling at her. "Missed you, too." Rei's smile grew and my heart melted. Clearing my throat, I asked, "So, what made you finally come to your senses?"

"Haruka-san," she said simply. "She came to see me the day after you did."

I blinked and chuckled. "I ran into her and Michiru that same day." I shook my head, still chuckling softly to myself. "I can't believe she did that."

"I'm glad she did," Rei said.

My mouth hitched up into a half grin. "Yeah, me, too."

I stood from my chair, stretching. I felt Rei move up beside me and when I finished stretching, she offered me the katana. I pulled the blade from it's sheath, examining it. "I can't believe you've had this for as long as you have and it still looks so sharp." I pushed the blade back into the scabbard and held it at my left side. "Arigatou."

"So," Rei said tentatively, "Are we okay?"

I smirked, bringing my right arm around her waist. I lowered my face next to her ear and whispered, "I'll think about it," before I turned to catch her lips with my own.

* * *

**A/N: Crap, I've turned this into a songfic XD Honestly, I didn't mean to. The song is called 'I'll keep your memory vague'** **by Finger 11. Good song. Download it if you haven't heard it yet.**

**Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. More to come!**


	8. Pillow Talk

I pushed my door open and, being the "gentleman" I was, held it open for Rei to enter first. She smiled and walked passed me and into the darkened room. I followed her inside, closing the door behind me.

The room was cast in soft darkness as the sun had set just moments before. From memory, I found my desk and turned the lamp on. I sat the katana on the desk before turning to face Rei. She was looking around the room, taking it in. She must have felt me eyes on her, because she turned and smiled at me.

Smiling broadly myself, I walked to her, wrapping my arms around her shoulders and pulled her close. Being a few inches taller I was able to rest my chin comfortably atop her head. Her arms were folded between our bodies and she clutched at my shirt as if she were trying to pull herself closer.

I inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of her. "I've missed you," I said softly into her hair.

I felt her nuzzle my shoulder, her hands tightening on my shirt. I knew she had missed me, too, even if at first she didn't act like it.

I felt her move so she was looking over my shoulder.

"What's that," she asked, her eyes fixed on a spot behind me. I let her go and turned around.

Standing beside my bed was the armor Usagi had told me about earlier. I walked over to it, running my fingertips across the breast plate. My fingers dropped to the abdomen plate that was flanked by two hip plates. They looked as if they would go to about mid thigh. The armor was dark blue, nearly black. The only place that wasn't dark was where a single emblem lay just below where the throat would be. It was roughly the size of my palm and was two toned in gold and silver. The gold was in a crescent moon, its points up. The silver took what room was left in the emblem and looked as if it had been lined with more gold, a shade darker then the crescent.

"Shiny," I said, smirking over at Rei.

"You're going to look like Endymion wearing that," Rei said, smirking herself.

I turned back to the armor and studied it again before groaning. Dammit, she was right.

"Just as long as I don't have to throw roses," I said glumly.

Rei laughed at this and moved closer to me. "Know what might help you look even better?"

I looked at her, my eyebrows raised questioningly.

Smiling, Rei reached up and gently removed the ball cap on my head. My hair, free from its cage, fell into my eyes. Rei giggled,  
and brushed her fingers back through my hair. "So much better."

Chuckling, I plopped ungracefully onto the edge of the bed and smiled up at Rei. "You really hate me wearing a hat, don't you?"

She shrugged and turned, tossing the hat onto the desk behind her. She turned back to me and began running her fingers back through my hair. I closed my eyes, losing myself in the feeling of someone playing with my hair. "I don't really hate the hat,"  
she said softly. "But you seem more open if you're not wearing it."

My eyes still closed, I brought my hands up from my lap and laid them on Rei's hips. "That, and if I'm not wearing it you can play with my hair." I opened my eyes, smirking up at her.

Rei ruffled my shaggy hair, laughing.

I laid back on the bed, propping myself up with my elbows. I looked up at Rei, my legs coming around the back of her knees, pulling her closer to the bed. "Are you hungry? I can get you something to eat if you want."

Rei shook her head. "Iie, I should be going. It's late." She went to pull away and my legs tightened, not letting her move. S She cast a glare down at me.

"You can stay here if you want," I said, looking down at the bed, playing with a loose string in the comforter. "I've got plenty of room." I glanced back up at her, gauging her reaction.

Rei smirked down at me, but I could see a faint blush on her face. "I don't have anything to wear."

"You could just sleep naked." I felt an evil and almost hungry smile tug at my mouth as Rei glared down at me. "But, since I can tell you're shy, I'll help you out. I'll sleep naked, too." I nodded sagely at my own idea until Rei slapped my thigh repeatedly. I laughed and dropped my legs, releasing her.

As she stepped away, I stood from the bed and, after stepping around the armor, walked into the closet. Flipping on the light,  
I opened one of the drawers fixed into the wall and took out one of my oldest and most worn out shirt. It was faded, had worn holes in it and was a sickeningly green-gray color. It was also my favorite shirt.

I walked back out, smiling at Rei and offered the shirt.

"No frills with you," she said, taking the shirt from me with scrutiny.

"Oi, show some respect," I grumbled. "It's my favorite shirt." Then I smiled. "I know it looks bad, but it is really comfortable."

"I'll hold you to that," Rei smiled before disappearing into my bathroom and closing the door.

I stalked up to the door and said loud enough for her to hear, "Ya'know, the offer still stands to sleep naked!"

I was given an answer by way of the bathroom door opening and Rei's white haori hitting me in the face.

* * *

Several hours later, after we had gone to bed, I was still awake. I always enjoyed the idea of falling asleep next to someone,  
but when the time came to actually -sleep-, I just couldn't do it. The bed was large enough for two people to sleep comfortably. Hell, it was big enough for seven people to sleep comfortably. But I always had a problem falling asleep next to someone. The only way it worked was if I had gone to bed first and fallen asleep. Otherwise, forget about it.

Sighing, I rolled onto my back for the _umpteenth_ time and stared at the ceiling. I raised my left arm and slid it underneath my head, my right hand resting on my stomach. After several minutes, I let my eyes drift close. I was so close to sleep, I could almost taste it. But it still eluded me.

Some sheet ruffling and bed movement, I felt Rei's head come to rest on my left bicep as she snuggled close to me. Her left hand came to rest atop my right. I looked down at her and saw she was awake, too.

"Can't sleep," she asked, her voice thick with sleep. I smiled and could tell she was only half with me.

"No, I can't," I said softly. I readjusted my left arm so I was now holding her to me, my fingers playing with stray strands of her hair. "What about you?"

She nuzzled my chest. "Your fidgeting woke me up," she said, turning her head into my side to stifle a yawn.

"Gomen, koi," I said quietly.

Rei moved her head back to rest on my chest, her eyes closed. "I forgive you."

I smiled down at her, bringing my right hand out from underneath her's. I gently ran my fingertips along her arm, caressing her smooth skin. She mumbled something, cuddling closer. I smiled more and closed my eyes.

What seemed like an eternity later, I felt myself being pulled into sweet, blissful sleep. I was almost there when Rei shot out up in bed.

Not expecting it, I jumped as if shocked. Still on my back, I looked up at her. Rei's face held an expression of deep concentration. Her eyes were focused, but not on anything in the room, as if she were seeing and hearing something much farther away.

After several tense moments, I quietly asked, "What's wrong?"

"Youma," was the response I got before she jumped from my bed. I was up just as fast. I thought of donning my new armor, but quickly decided against it. Not having put it on yet, I had no idea how long it would take to actually put on correctly, let alone how long it would take. Instead, I followed Rei out of my bedroom in nothing more then my boxers and tank top, grabbing my hat, placing it on backwards, and katana on the way out of the door.

Through my training with Mako-chan, I was easily able to keep pace with Rei as I followed her through the palace. I could have easily passed her, but I was no longer in tune with the whereabouts of monsters like I had been my first time here. I had to follow Rei in order to know where the battle was.

We ran through the palace doors and through the front gardens before exiting the grounds through the gate. As we ran, Rei transformed into Sailor Mars. It was odd watching her change. She said no transformation tantra but as we ran, she glowed red before a burst of light revealed her in her fuku.

We ran about a block before catching sight of the destruction the youma was leaving in its wake. Sailors Mercury and Jupiter were already here. Mercury had her visor activated and was rapidly typing something into her mini computer. I looked around and saw two senshi were missing.

"Where's Sailor Moon," I asked.

"I'm here!"

I turned back to the direction Mars and I had come from. Chibiusa was running toward us in full senshi garb. I cocked an eyebrow at her. "Where's Usagi?"

"She doesn't fight," came Mercury's response, still typing away. "Chibiusa took her place long ago."

"Gossip later," Mars said. "Where's the youma?"

As if to answer, a roar came above our heads. We all looked up and then scattered a hulking beast crashed down into the middle of the street. It was hunched over itself as it landed, but as it stood, it seemed to double in size. There was fog and dew around us and with several street lamps knocked over but still working, it gave the monster an eerie glow as it slowly stood to it's full height, tentacles emerging from it's back. It was nothing short of creepy.

I watched as Jupiter pulled Mercury away to a safe distance as she typed away on the mini-comp. I stood with Neo Moon and Mars, waiting. The youma hadn't moved to attack, and I think it was putting everyone off their game.

I began tapping my foot on the ground. This just wasn't normal. Weren't these things meant to be mindless creatures that had an unquenchable blood lust or something?

And then it happened. So damned fast I barely noticed it in time.

The youma turned it's back to us three, shooting its tentacles out toward us. My mind kicked into gear and I grabbed Neo Moon, shielding her from the attack.

The monster grabbed me around the middle, pinning my right arm against my side as it held me high into the air. I struggled against the creature, but couldn't break free.

My katana was in my left hand. I let the katana slip in my hand, the hilt catching on my raised thumb, causing it to snap out of the scabbard. I dropped the weapon then, catching it by the handle and swinging it up and then bringing it swiftly down. The action caused the sheath to fly from the blade. I then brought the blade back up toward the the squishy vine around me.

I wasn't able to slice through it. The angle of my arm was wrong and I couldn't put as much force into it as I had hoped. But the monster roared out in pain and I dropped like a stone.

I hit the ground, rolling as I did. But I dropped too fast and landed too hard. I felt my right ankle burn in pain as I stood,  
trying to get away from the creature. My katana had dropped from my hand. I quickly found it and picked it up as I limped away from the fight.

I leaned against a stone wall, watching. My ankle was throbbing. I was no good to them now.

I watched as Neo Moon was thrown backwards. A tentacle came up above her and drove it's self down at her. Like other times before, something in my head snapped.

Ignoring the pain, I rushed forward. I brought my blade up at an angle, slicing at the limb before it skured through the princess. I was able to cut through it this time. I turned to face the beast, my ward still on the ground behind me.

Jupiter and Mars were throwing attack after attack at the creature while Mercury was still trying to analyze it. The youma's skin was like armor and only the whipping tentacles on it's back seemed to susceptible to damage.

The fight raged on for several more minutes. I stayed beside Chibiusa but the youma had decided, it seemed, to leave anything near me alone.

And then, as soon as it started, the fight was over. Mars had finally been able to scorch the beast's back and it seemed to finally have enough of it and teleporting away.

I stood in the rain. A light mist had started during the battle and it was now falling heavily around us. I rotated my hat so it shielded my face from being bombarded from water. The night air had cooled considerably since the rain began to come down harder and being soaked to my skin, I started shaking. I made sure Chibiusa was alright before turning and limping back toward the palace.

Mars caught up to me as I walked pitifully away. "Where you going?"

"I'm wet. I'm cold. And I'm tired," I said in annoyed voice.

"You need to have your ankle looked at." It was Mercury. She and Jupiter had run up beside me, as well as Chibiusa. I was flanked on either side, Jupiter on my left and Mars on my right, my arms wrapped around their shoulders as they helped me to walk. Chibiusa took my katana and, having found my dropped scabbard, sheathed and carried it for me.

It was a long walk back to the palace. My grumbling didn't help.

"You're worse then a child," Mars finally snapped as we reached the palace. Several guards came to take me from Jupiter and Mars and they carried me to the infirmary. Usagi met us there, worried.

Once there, Mercury checked me over. Nothing, thankfully, was broken.

"It's just a severe sprain," Mercury said, wrapping my ankle to compress it. "You'll have to stay off of it for a few days."

I looked over at the Usagi, smiling. "You sure you want a weak human taking care of your baby girl?"

Usagi smiled down at me. I was laying on an exam table so she was towering over me. For once.

"You've shown great bravery in protecting my daughter," Usagi said warmly. "That's why I wanted you here."

"I just don't get it," I said. "Chibiusa has her own senshi. She doesn't need me to protect her." I looked around. "Speaking of which, where the hell are they?"

Usagi laughed. "They're doing an errand for me."

"Uh huh.."

"Besides," Usagi continued, looking over at Mars. She was talking with Mercury now and the two of them had moved into the corner of the room. "I thought it was obvious why I had brought you back."

Mars turned then. She must have realized she was being looked at. A faint blush blossomed as she smiled at me before turning back to speak with Mercury.

* * *

I stepped out of the bathroom with a towel over my head, drying my hair. A hot shower felt so good after being in the cold rain. "What I don't get is why was there a youma in the first place."

"We get them once in awhile," came Rei's voice. "That was the first one in about two years."

I pulled the towel off my head. Rei was sitting in my bed, legs crossed and leaning against the headboard. She had pulled one of my books from my small collection and was reading. Gremlin, finally coming out of hiding, was laying beside her on a pillow.

"I see you've met my cat," I said, turning and tossing the towel into the closet before limping over to the bed. I pulled the cover back and fell into the bed, causing Gremlin to jerk awake. He gave me a disapproving look before yawning and curling back up. "So we get a stray youma once in awhile, huh?"

Rei nodded. She moved out of the bed to place the book back in it's place. "They're usually pretty easy to defeat. But once in a while we'll get one that is just nasty." She turned to look at me. "We had one about seven years ago like that. Poor Mako-chan almost died."

Something in my brain clicked. I thought back to the conversation I had with Ami. "Is that when she and Ami-chan got together?"

Rei sat on the edge of the bed. "How did you know when they got together?"

"Ami-chan told me," I answered. "She said seven years ago but never gave me the details. Now I can see why."

Rei nodded. "Yeah, after her husband died, Ami was devastated. But Mako-chan was the one who finally got her to snap out of it. At least enough to get her to start living again. But I think something in her snapped when she saw Mako-chan as messed up as she was."

"How bad was it," I asked.

"You know how we can heal quickly?" I nodded. "Well, it took almost a year for Mako-chan to walk again."

My jaw dropped. "Wow."

"Exactly." Rei stood then, walking over to me and began adjusting the blankets.

"So where's Minako," I asked as Rei went about tucking me into bed.

"She's somewhere in Europe," she answered before crawling back into bed next to me. "That girl could never sit still."

I laughed, agreeing. "So why didn't I see Michiru and Haruka tonight," I asked, turning to face Rei.

Rei's hand came up to brush the hair from my face. "They live about an hour out of the city. They wouldn't have made it in time. Besides, since they had Kiyoshi, Usagi doesn't want them fighting unless they absolutely have to."

I yawned. "And Hotaru?"

"She still lives with Haruka and Michiru." I heard Rei laugh. "You should sleep."

I moved my arm around Rei's waist, pulling her close. I laid my head on her chest, the sound of her heart beat lulling me to sleep. "Will you be here when I wake up?"

Rei's arms cradled me to her. "I don't know. I'm the only one at the shrine now." She kissed my head then. "But I promise to say goodbye before I go."

I nodded. "That's fair." I yawned again, my eyes closing.


	9. Welcome Home, Minako

"So, Mina-chan's finally coming home tomorrow, huh?"

I laid in Rei's bedroom floor, my legs propped up on her bed, looking at the fire priestess from my place on the floor. On my chest rested a guitar I had brought with me from the palace, my fingers lazily strumming the strings.

Rei made a sound of acknowledgment, her nose buried in the book I had brought her. It was the same one she had been reading the night before.

I adjusted my legs on Rei's bed, staring up at the ceiling. Laying on the hard floor the way I was was slightly uncomfortable.

"Why don't you sit up," Rei asked, never taking her eyes off the book.

I smirked up at her. "You look like Ami-chan, just so you know." I saw her smirk, but she said nothing. "So, why is Mina-chan coming home now? It seems kind of...rushed."

I watched Rei shrug. "Someone probably told her you were here now."

"I've been home a month."

"So you can keep track of time." I glared as Rei smirked again. "Maybe she just found out."

That seemed odd. "Why would she have just found out?"

Rei groaned, slamming the book down in her lap. She glared down at me. "I don't know. Ask her tomorrow at the party." She brought the book back up and tried losing herself within it's pages again.

"Party?" I smirked when I saw Rei's eyes cross in annoyance, a low rumble coming from her throat.

"Yes," she growled. "Party."

I laughed, plucking at the strings on the guitar again. "Annoyed much, sweetie?"

"I want to read this," she said, trying to ignore me.

Chuckling, I sat the guitar beside me. I pulled my legs off Rei's bed, being careful of my still sore ankle. I walked to the door that led outside and slid it open. The sky was darkening quickly, even though it was late evening. I inhaled deeply and smiled when I tasted the rain in the back of my throat.

I sat on the walkway that encircled most of the shrine, my legs swinging off the edge. I closed my eyes as a warm wind whipped itself around my face and tousling my shaggy hair. I felt Rei come to stand behind me. She cupped the back of my head, her fingertips playing with the hair at the base of my neck. I shivered and smiled.

"Looks like we're going to get a nasty storm, doesn't it," she asked. I turned to look at her. She was leaning out from under the eaves, looking up at the sky. As if to answer her question, we heard a deep rumbling sound above our heads mere seconds before heavy rain began pouring from the sky.

Chuckling, I stood up to keep my legs from getting wet and looked out over the yard. Leaning against one of the wooden pillars,  
I turned to smile at Rei. "I thought you were reading?"

She smiled. "You came out here, I thought I'd join you." Another wind blew into us, this one much cooler then before. "But, now I'm cold so I'm going back inside."

I laughed, shoving my hands into my pockets. I watched Rei go back into her room before turning my gaze back out to the rain soaked yard. Something about rain always seemed to calm me and put me at ease.

I stood outside for several more long moments, watching the sky light up before turning and limping back into the small room, sliding the door shut behind me.

Rei had crawled back into bed, her nose back in the book I had brought her. I watched her for a moment, taking her in. She was half laying, half sitting against her pillows. She was wearing a long tee shirt over shorty shorts and her long, tanned legs were crossed at the ankle.

A slow, lazy smile began spreading across my face. I walked to Rei's bed and began to crawl up toward her on my hands and knees.  
I placed a kiss on her knee and smirked up at her. She had looked up from her book, her face slightly red.

"What are you doing," she asked, her voice thick.

I smirked and continued my way up the bed until I was pining Rei down with my body. "I just had a thought," I whispered into her ear.

I felt Rei shudder and I smiled more. Clearing her throat, she asked, "And what was the thought?"

"You're not fifteen anymore." I leaned closer, kissing Rei's ear softly.

Rei chuckled deeply in her throat. "No, I'm not fifteen anymore."

Smirking, I took the book from Rei and tossed it over my shoulder before leaning back down and kissing her lips softly.

Rei slowly brought her arms up around my shoulders, her hands moving into my hair and tugging at it. I growled and lowered myself closer to her, deepening the kiss.

Rei brought her legs up and hooked them over my hips, bringing me closer to her. I moved and rolled my hips into her and growled when she brought her hips up to meet mine.

I moved my lips from hers and began to softly kiss her throat. Rei sighed and titled her head back, allowing me more access to her smooth skin.

As I kissed lower on her neck, I brought my right hand up to Rei's thigh. Slowly, I moved my hand up her leg, caressing her warm skin. My hand slid underneath her shirt and I chuckled when her stomach tensed beneath my fingers.

My hand moved higher up her body still, until my fingertips brushed along the side of Rei's breast. Rei shuddered beneath me, but brought her hand up and grabbed at my wrist.

"Stop, please," she said quietly.

I quickly pulled away and sat back on my knees, my hands out to the side. "Stopped."

Rei sat up and tucked her legs beneath her. Sighing, she brought her hands up to her face before pushing her hair back. "I'm sorry."

I moved off my knees and sat cross legged at the foot of her bed. "What for?"

She sighed and looked up at me, blushing. "I really, really wanted that."

I smirked before I could stop myself. "I could tell. So what's the problem?"

Rei sighed again. "Usagi-chan."

I blinked at Rei. "She's not in here with a video camera is she?" I laid on the bed and lifted the blanket to peek underneath it. "Come out, dammit!"

I heard Rei laugh as I moved to sit back on the bed. I smiled warmly at her. "Seriously, what's wrong?"

Rei gave me an apologetic look. "I made a vow of chastity."

"Oooohh." Then it set in what that really meant. "Oh."

"Yeah," Rei said then sighed again. "I'm sorry, Caden."

"It's okay, Rei-chan, really," I said. Then I smirked playfully at her.

Rei caught the look and glared at me. "What?"

"Just thinking about why you're so cranky all the time." Rei's glare hardened. "I mean, if I was a thousand year old virgin, I'd be pretty pissed, too."

I was laughing so hard that when Rei threw her pillow at my face, I fell into the floor at the foot of her bed.

* * *

I stood along the wall of the ball room, my thumbs tucked away inside my belt causing my hands to hang before me. My armor was heavy on my shoulders and slightly uncomfortable. But I chalked it up to the fact this was the first time I had worn it. The tunic I wore beneath the armor was black and hung to mid thigh over my white slacks. My boots came to mid calf and gleamed in the light and my katana was a welcome weight at my left hip.

Damn, I looked hot.

Tonight was the Welcome Home Ball for Minako. It being a formal affair, I was playing body guard for Chibiusa. She had been escorted by Ami's son, Ken'ichi, and I had come into the ball with them, just a few feet behind Chibiusa. After they had bowed to her parents and I had done the same, she and Ken'ichi had disappeared onto the dance floor. And I had moved to the edge of the hall, watching.

"You look like an over protective father," came a voice to my right.

I smirked and turned to the woman beside me. "Good evening, Michi-chan." I glanced around. "Where's Haruka?"

Smiling, Michiru pointed out toward the dance floor. Haruka, in her own knight like armor, was dancing with her and Michiru's son, Kiyoshi.

My smile grew. "She thinks the sun rises and sets in him, doesn't she?"

Michiru nodded, smiling more. "She was the same way with Hotaru."

As I watched mother and son dance, a thought occurred.

I looked down at Michiru. "So, he's both your son, right?" Michiru nodded again. "How, exactly, does that work?"

Michiru chuckled softly. "You would have to ask Ami-chan. Genetics was never my strong point."

I grunted in annoyance. "That is such a cop out. Surely you can give me some idea."

Michiru brought her hand up to stifle her laugh. "He's basically a clone of the two of us."

I was confused and said as much. "If he's a clone, then why isn't he a 'she'?" Michiru looked up at me, eyes twinkling. I laughed, nodding. "Ask Ami-chan, got it."

"Besides, Haruka really wanted a boy." I watched Michiru as she watched her wife and son continuing to dance, a soft smile on her face. It caused me to smile as well.

After a few moments, Michiru cleared her throat and looked around. "Where's Rei-chan tonight?"

"Dunno," I said, scanning the room. "We didn't come together so I don't know if she's here yet or not."

"Oh," Michiru said softly, looking like she was sorry she had asked.

"Its not like that," I said, chuckling. "I just had to play body guard tonight was all." I smirked. "By the way, what did Haruka say to her, anyway?"

"I told her to get off her high horse and to talk to you," Haruka said as she and Kiyoshi came to stand on my other side. "How long did it actually take for her to come see you after I spoke to her?"

I laughed. "A month."

"Haven't you been here a month," Michiru asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. We talked just a couple nights ago."

"Everything okay then" Haruka asked and I nodded. "Good." She looked to Michiru then. "I won. You owe me."

I blinked at the two. "What?"

Haruka laughed. "Michiru figured after I talked to Rei it would take her less than a week to come see you."

I snorted. "Oh, please. She is the most stubborn person I know. She won't do anything until she's ready to do it."

Haruka smirked, turning her gaze from me back to Michiru. "Exactly."

A trumpet sounded and the three of us turned toward the the double doors leading into the ball room. Some noble or other was being introduced and I turned back to the couple. "This is so damn boring."

Haruka grunted. "Tell me about it."

"There you are!"

Haruka, Michiru and I turned to the new voice and I smiled as Rei made her way over to us through the crowd. She was wearing a deep purple gown, with slits up both sides to her hips. Her hair was pulled back and fell in wavy cascades over her shoulders and back. I offered my hand to Rei. Smiling, she slid her hand into mine and I gently pulled her beside me, my hand gently squeezing hers.

"What are you doing hiding," she asked, smiling up at me.

"I thought I'd stand over in a corner and brood. Hopefully it will keep would be ass hats in check." I smirked when Michiru giggled.

"So, you're saying you're trying to be all scary," Rei asked. I laughed and nodded.

"I think your plan failed," Haruka said, nodding toward a group of girls who were sitting at a table and giggling and looking at us.

Laughing, I nudged Haruka. "I'm sure they're looking at you."

Haruka laughed. "Hardly. I'm not the play boy I once was."

"You were a playboy, Papa?"

I glanced down at Kiyoshi. I had forgotten he was there.

Haruka smiled, ruffling his hair. "A long time ago."

"I bet Momma loved that," the young boy said, smirking. I smirked, too. I could see Haruka's playfulness in the boy's eyes.

"No, not really," Michiru said, linking arms with Haruka's. Her eyes were twinkling and I couldn't help but smile.

"So you were finally tamed, huh," I asked teasingly. A waiter walked by then and the four of us each took a glass of champagne. I took a sip, still smirking at Haruka over my glass.

"Well, after I started showing my baby bump, most girls just left me alone," Haruka said, chuckling.

I choked when I heard Haruka say that. I felt Rei's hand slide beneath my armor and pat me on the back.

"Are you okay," Michiru asked, slightly alarmed.

Gasping, I stared at Haruka who still had the smirk on her face. "You carried him?"

Haruka barked out a laugh. "Is it that hard to imagine?"

"Yeah!" I could only stare at her. "You're the manliest person I've ever known."

"What about Mamoru-san," Michiru asked.

Haruka smirked more. "Don't go there, love." I gave Haruka an odd look and she smiled, tapping the side of her head. "Six months, remember?"

I laughed when I caught her meaning. "Oh, yeah." Haruka knew I had nothing but disdain for the man.

"Papa, can I go dance," Kiyoshi asked. I looked down at him and he was looking across the room at a young girl in a light blue dress.

Haruka noticed this, too and stepped aside for the young boy to leave. Kiyoshi smiled and we watched as he walked over to the girl, bowed and then led her to the dance floor. But as they began to dance, the same trumpet sounded again. We all turned and I smiled when I saw Minako enter the hall.

"Bout time. It's only been two hours," I whispered to Rei.

Rei smiled. "Fashionably late, as always."

Smirking, I said, "So, she's actually early then."

Haruka and Michiru laughed as Rei and I did. It was enough to catch the blond's attention. After paying her respects to the King and Queen, she quickly made her way over to where we were standing. She seemed to be trying to keep herself from sprinting over to where we were.

"Caden!"

Unable to keep her enthusiasm contained, Minako finally hopped the last few steps separating us and flung her arms around my neck. I laughed, catching her around her middle and she brought her legs up and squeezed my hips, pulling herself closer to me. If it hadn't been for her gown, I think she would have wrapped her legs around me much like a lover would. I thought of the night before with Rei and I blushed.

Minako slid down and smiled brightly at me. What she did next surprised the hell out of everyone, but no one more then me.

She cupped my face and kissed me.

* * *

**AN: I cannot take credit for the 'Rei being chaste**' **angle. She actually did make a vow of chastity to Princess Serenity. I thought it would make a nice twist for this story since it seems most people don't realize she made this vow. **


	10. Base Jumpers

_"Caden!"_

_Unable to keep her enthusiasm contained, Minako finally hopped the last few steps separating us and flung her arms around my neck. I laughed, catching her around her middle and she brought her legs up and squeezed my hips, pulling herself closer to me. If it hadn't been for her gown, I think she would have wrapped her legs around me much like a lover would. I thought of the night before with Rei and I blushed._

_Minako slid down and smiled brightly at me. What she did next surprised the hell out of everyone, but no one more then me._

_She cupped my face and kissed me._

As Minako pulled away, she smiled brightly at me. All I could was stand there and blink stupidly at her and blush. I cast Rei a sideways glance and saw she was biting her lip. I think she was trying to keep from laughing.

"I'm so glad you're back, Caden-chan!" Minako exclaimed happily. "It's been far too long."

I chuckled nervously, bringing my left hand up to scratch the back of my head sheepishly. "Uh..Thanks?"

Minako smiled again before reaching up and kissing my cheek and turning to Haruka and Michiru, greeting them. They, too, looked as though they were trying not to laugh.

As Minako talked to them, I turned to Rei. "What's so damn funny?"

Rei giggled at that point, waving her hand dismissively and shaking her head. "The look on your face was pretty priceless."

I glared at the miko. "I'm so glad I'm entertaining you."

"She's not the only one being entertained," Minako said, giggling. She pointed to the same table of giggling girls Haruka had pointed out earlier. I groaned.

"They're still staring at me," I whined.

Minako blinked. "Still?"

Haruka laughed. "Yeah, but she thinks they're staring at me."

"Let me lie to myself," I said, chuckling. "It's just weird. I couldn't get a girl to even look at me back home. I come here and its like I'm candy." I sniffled dramatically. "I feel used." The ladies giggled and Haruka and I laughed.

"Used," Rei said. "This is the first time it's happened, isn't it?"

"Oh, no," Minako said brightly. "It happened the last time she was here, too. Remember when the circus was in town and I couldn't transform?"

"How could I forget," Rei said somewhat sadly. Instinctively my hand sought hers and I squeezed it gently. She smiled up at me.

"Well, when she went with me to auditions, a couple of girls were eying her then, too," Minako said. "Caden is a stud."

My ears were burning. "Oh, whatever."

Haruka patted me on the back. "Sorry, Caden. I have to agree with Minako-chan on this one."

I glared at the blond. "You're meant to back me up, not feed me to the wolves!"

"You're out numbered, Caden," Michiru said. I groaned again and crossed my arms, pouting.

"Isn't she cute," Minako said playfully.

"Oh for the love of Benji!" I said and stormed off from the group, laughter ringing in my ears. But I couldn't help but smile as I walked away.

I went to the bar and ordered a drink. After getting it and taking a sip, I felt a gentle hand on my arm. I turned and smiled at Rei.

"You're not mad, are you," she asked.

I smiled and shook my head. "Nah."

Rei smiled and sighed in relief. "Good." She smiled more. "Would you like to da-"

"Excuse me," came a soft voice behind us. We both turned to see a young lady standing in a light yellow dress. I recognized her as one of the giggling girls who had been at the table. My face flushed again.

She looked up at me and nervously asked, "W-would you like to d-dance?"

I cocked my eyebrow before turning to Rei. I knew she had been about to ask me herself but this young lady had beaten her to it. I wanted to see how she felt before I gave an answer one way or another.

Rei smiled and took my drink from me. "I want the last dance."

I smiled at her before turning back to the girl and bowing. I then offered her my hand and I guided her to the dance floor and we began to waltz.

As we danced, I smiled down at the girl and took in her appearance. She had red hair and green eyes. The yellow dress she was wearing set off her eyes even more. She was younger then Rei-chan. But I guess that wasn't fair. I was younger then Rei, too. And the girl was younger then me, too. By a thousand years.

Suddenly, I felt like a pedophile.

"Are you okay," she asked, looking up at me worriedly.

I coughed and smiled. "I'm fine."

We danced through the rest of the song in silence. I would catch Rei's eyes and she would smirk at me as the girl would move closer to me.

Soon, the dance ended and I bowed again, kissing the back of her hand.

"Thank you for the dance..." I trailed off. I didn't know her name.

She smiled. "Atsuko-chan."

I smiled more and bowed my head. "Thank you, Atsuko-chan. And I'm Caden."

"Caden-kun," Atsuko said, smiling more. She then turned and left, rejoining her friends as Rei came to stand beside me.

"Caden-kun, eh," she asked teasingly.

I felt my ears burn as I glared at her. "Oh shut up."

Rei smiled, linking her arm with mine. "Don't be like that, Caden-kun."

I growled, my eye twitching. Rei simply giggled.

"Do you want to get out of here," she asked.

I looked down at her. "I thought I owed you a dance?"

"You do," Rei said, leading me off the dance floor back over to where Minako, Michiru and Haruka were. "But Usagi is wanting to have a smaller get together with just us since this is the first time in a long time we've all been together."

"Are you sure you want me to go," I asked. "I don't want to impose."

Rei smiled. "You won't. Usagi said she wants you there, too."

We rejoined the others and were soon joined by Mako-chan and Ami.

"Usagi said to go ahead and leave and that she would meet us," Mako-chan said.

"Thank God," Haruka said, taking hold of Michiru's hand and leading her out of the ball room. Laughing, I allowed Rei to lead me out of the room as well as the others joined us.

"So where are we going," I asked once in the deserted hallway.

"There's a small guest cottage behind the palace," Mako-chan said. "It's really pretty. Its set back in wood and is set right off a private lake."

"Sounds fun," I said. "But, I need to get this armor off first. It's heavy and I don't wanna lug it all the way down there and back."

"I'll come with you," Rei said. She turned to the others. "We'll just meet you down there?"

The others agreed and left while Rei and I headed for my room. We walked in silence but it was a comfortable one. When we reached my room, I began loosening the straps on my armor. I pulled off the breast plate and sat it on my bed before removing my belt and laying the hip plates and katana beside it on the bed as well. I walked into the closet and changed into a pair of faded jeans and a tee-shirt and sneakers. I came out sliding a hoodie on over my shoulders and zipping it up. Rei had been standing beside the window and turned toward me when she heard me come out. She walked over to me and gently tugged on the strings.

"You always looked good in these baggy things," she said, smiling up at me.

I smiled at her before gently pressing my lips against hers. Rei leaned into me, her arms slowly wrapping themselves around my shoulders. My hands came to rest on her lower back and I pressed her closer to my body, our kiss deepening.

Rei moaned into my mouth and I growled before pulling away. We were both slightly breathless, our heads coming to rest against one another. I opened my eyes to see her staring at me. I smiled.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Don't be, baby," I said. I kissed her forehead and pulled away. "Do you want to to change? You can use my clothes."

Rei smiled at me before disappearing inside my closet. While she changed, I grabbed my laptop and placed it inside it's messenger bag. On a whim, I grabbed my sketch pad as well. As I finished zipping the bag, Rei stepped out in one of my sweaters and pair of my black slacks. She looked dwarfed in my clothes and I chuckled.

"What's so funny," she asked.

"You look so tiny in my clothing," I said, slinging the bag over my shoulder. "But I have to admit, you also look hot." Rei blushed and I walked over to take her hand. "Come on, lets go do this party thing."

* * *

As we neared the lake house, Rei could sense we were the first ones here. We had stopped at a small cliff that looked out over the lake. From here, we could see the cottage was empty.

"Where is everyone," she asked impatiently.

I shrugged, sliding the bag off my shoulder and sitting it down gently. "Let's wait before heading down."

No sooner had I said this did we see headlights coming at us from the distance. I turned to Rei. "You guys still use cars?"

In the full moon's light I could see her smirk. "Haruka does."

I laughed, turning back toward the oncoming car. It was Haruka and she was driving her yellow convertible. She pulled to a stop before us and I couldn't help but laughing more, shaking my head.

"What's so funny," Michiru asked, stepping out of the passenger side. She moved aside to let Mako-chan, Ami and Minako out of the back seat.

"Just the fact Haruka still has this bucket of bolts," I said. I glanced over at Haruka who was spitting daggers at me and I smiled broadly.

"Watch what you call my baby," she said.

"Where's Kiyoshi," Rei asked.

"Hotaru is watching him," Michiru said. "They're still at the party."

"Oh joy," I said, walking over to the cliff's edge and looking down. I felt someone beside me and turned to see Haruka.

We stood in silence for a few moments before she turned to me and asked, "Think it's deep enough?"

I gave a quizzical look before I smirked. "Only one way to find out."

"Race from the car," she asked, already turning back.

I smirked more and followed her, stripping out of my hoodie as I did so and throwing it into the back of Haruka's car. I kicked off my sneakers and stripped down to just my bra and boxers and then slid my shoes back on. Haruka had done the same thing.

"What are you guys doing," Michiru asked.

Haruka and I smirked at each other, ignoring Michiru. We turned to face the cliff, one hand on the side of the car.

"Caden?"

"Haruka?"

Michiru's and Rei's voices mingled together somewhere in the back of my mind.

Haruka and I tensed before we sprang away from the car. We ran full speed toward the edge of the cliff, Haruka a mere step ahead of me. My foot caught the edge of the cliff and I lept from the edge, the others cries of surprise behind me as I fell ungracefully into the water below.

The water was so warm around me. I felt safe here as I let the current wash me away. But soon I felt my lungs burn and I pushed myself upward. My head broke the surface of the water and I sighed happily. That had been a great rush. Haruka was just a few feet away from where I had come up. We looked at one another before laughing.

Another body jumping in next to me scared the hell out of me, causing me to cry out. I heard laughter above and knew the girls were laughing at the fact I had cried out. But who the hell had jumped in after us? I laughed in surprise when the blue haired genius came up for air.

"Ami-chan, I didn't think you had it in you to be so spontaneous," I exclaimed.

I saw her blush and we began swimming toward the dock. Haruka had already swam over and was pulling herself out of the water. When Ami and I reached the edge of the dock, I helped her out before I pulled myself up as well. Rei, Michiru and Mako-chan had by this time made their way down. Michiru and Mako-chan had opened up the cottage but Rei had made her way over to me.

As she approached, I shook my head like a dog, spraying water everywhere. I laughed, running my hands back through my soaked hair, pushing it out of my face. I smiled when I saw Rei was glaring at me.

"That wasn't funny," she said.

"Yes it was," I said, still chuckling.

Rei glared at me for another moment before saying, "Then you should get a kick out of this." She rushed me and placed her hands on my shoulders, pushing me back off the dock and back into the water.

* * *

**AN: Some of you asked about the promise of chastity and when Rei made this promise. It was during the Silver Millennium, but she remembered it during the Dead Moon Circus arc of the manga. In the English version, Rei says she pledged her loyalty to Princess Serenity. In the original version, she pledged her chastity. **


	11. Unraveling

Ami and I sat next to the fire place, a chess board between us. After coming in we found towels and sat beside the fire to warm ourselves and to dry. Ami sat with a large towel around her shoulders like a blanket while I sat with one around my waist. I was still wearing my damp underwear, but it had more or less dried. Haruka had been a baby and quickly dried off before redressing. She had then stretched out on one of the couches, her head in Michiru's lap.

While Ami was pondering her next move, I sat eating a piece of cold chicken meat. When Usagi had finally showed up, she had brought food. It was cold, but good.

"Come on, Ami-chan," I said. "I'm dying of old age here."

"Be nice," Rei said from behind me. She was sitting on a low ottoman that I had been using to brace my back. She sat with her chin on top of my head, her arms loosely around my shoulders and her legs on either side of my arms.

"I will as soon as she moves," I said, taking another bite of cold chicken.

"Chess is so boring," Haruka said from her place on the couch.

"Only 'cause you're not smart enough for it," I quipped. I was hit by a grape for the remark. Laughing, I turned toward the surly blond. "Do that again," I said before opening my mouth wide.

Haruka laughed and took aim. The grape flew a little wide, but I was able to snag it with my mouth anyway. As I chewed, my face screwed up and my eyes crossed.

"Oh my god, its sour!" Everyone laughed as I struggled to swallow the grape down.

"Check mate," Ami said.

I quickly turned to look at the chess board. "Oh, God dammit!" I glared up at Ami who was smiling smugly. Mako-chan hugged Ami from behind.

"Thanks for that, Caden-chan," Ami said, leaning back into her girlfriend. "It's been a long while since I've had a challenge."

"Blah," I said grumpily.

"Come on," Minako said. "This is meant to be a party! Lets dance or something."

I smirked and stood from my spot on the floor. I went to fetch my laptop from the table be the door. Rei had been kind enough to bring it and my clothes down for me after Haruka, Ami and I lept into the lake. I brought my laptop and jeans over to the table in the middle of the room and turned it on. While it started up, I quickly slid my jeans on and zipped them up.

After my laptop had warmed up, I opened iTunes and browsed through some of the songs. One caught my eye and I smirked, pressing play. As the melancholic notes of 'As The World Falls Down' began to drift from the laptop, I walked to Michiru and bowed, smirking more as I offering her my hand.

Michiru smiled and took my hand as Haruka sat up. I gently pulled her from her spot on the couch and turned, spinning her away from me and then pulling her back again.

"Try not to have sex with my wife this time," Haruka mumbled.

I smirked more at Michiru and swung my foot backwards, my heel connecting with the blond's shin.

"OW," Haruka hissed.

As I began to dance with Michiru, I was suddenly tackled by Haruka. As we tumbled into the floor, I heard a clattering as the others scattered away from us. Haruka had me pinned to the floor, my wrists in her hands.

"Haruka! Let Caden up this instant," I heard Michiru yell.

I laughed manically and slid my legs between Haruka and I. Planting my feet on her stomach, I rolled backward and pushed upwards with my legs, flipping Haruka over my head and causing her to let go of me. I quickly stood and took a fighting stance, still grinning. I heard the others laughing and groaning at our childishness.

Haruka rolled onto her feet, glaring at me from her crouched position on the floor. She then flashed a toothy grin and charged me. I yelped and took off, leaping over the couch and running around it just as Haruka cleared it as well. I turned and we were facing each other with the couch between us.

"Children," Michiru said, "Act your age, not your IQ."

I smirked at Haruka. "Yeah, Grandma!" Haruka jumped over the couch again and I laughed, running to hide behind Michiru. "Save me!"

"Ah, no," Michiru said, trying to step away. "You started this and you can finish it."

I snaked my arms around her and buried my face into her back, whimpering. "Nuuu!"

The others were laughing at me. I laughed, too, and released Michiru and offered my hand to Haruka. "Truce?"

The blond glared at me for a moment before a smile spread across her face. She stepped forward and took my hand in hers. She gripped my hand just a little too hard before I realized I was in trouble. She pulled me toward her, spinning me so my back was to her front and pinned me to her, my arms at my sides.

"Quick," Haruka yelled. "She's ticklish!"

My eyes widened as Minako smirked and jumped from her spot on the floor and came rushing at me. Her fingers danced across my sides and stomach as I squirmed against Haruka, laughing uncontrollably and my body spazzing.

"_OhmygodpleasestopI'mgoingtopeemyself_," I squealed in one breath.

Haruka finally relented and I doubled over, trying to control myself. I glared up at both her and Minako. "You both are in so much trouble." Taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out, I stood up right, smiling. "Butt heads." Everyone simply laughed at me.

Ami stretched from her spot on the floor and yawned. Makoto smiled and stood before helping Ami stand. "I think we're going to call it a night," she said. Hand in hand, I watched as they disappeared upstairs.

Usagi stretched and stood from her place on the couch. "I think I will, too." She smiled at us. "G'night, ladies." Then, she,  
too, went to bed.

"And then there were five," I said.

"Actually," Michiru said, "I'm tired myself." She looked over at Haruka who walked over to the aqua haired goddess and offered her her hand. Michiru stood and then they, too, went up stairs.

I looked over at Minako. "You leaving us, too?"

She smiled sheepishly. "It was a long trip home." I groaned and Minako giggled, walking up to me and hugging me tightly. She pulled away, smiling. "I am happy you're back." She kissed my cheek, said good night to Rei and went to bed.

I turned to Rei, smiling. "Are you tired, too?"

She smiled and stood from where she had been sitting. "Not everyone is a night owl like you." Smiling again, she took my hand and guided me to bed.

* * *

Sleep was eluding me. Again.

After Rei had fallen asleep, I had snuck back downstairs. I had pulled one of the large chairs over by the window along with an ottoman and a small table with a small lamp. I sat my laptop on the table and set it on random. I then sat in the chair with my sketch pad and letting the music guide me, I began doodling.

I'm not sure how long I had sat there sketching. But I stopped when I saw the sky outside light up. Angling my head, I looked out the window and saw a bolt of lightening stretch across the sky before a low rumble of thunder was heard. I tucked my sketch pad away beside the chair and reached up to shut off the light. I reclined in the chair so I had a decent view of the night sky and the storm that was beginning to roll in.

I head a shuffling behind me and I craned my neck to see Rei standing beside me, the comforter from our bed wrapped around her shoulders. She was wiping the sleep out of her eyes with one hand and yawning. I smiled; she looked absolutely adorable.

"Do you ever sleep at night," she asked.

I smiled more. "What are you doing up?"

"I woke up and realized you weren't in bed." Rei moved around the table and sat on the ottoman before me. "Everything okay?"

I nodded. "I'm fine, baby, really." I smiled at her before moving to one side of the chair and patting the now empty space.

Rei smiled and sat in the offered space, swinging her legs over into my lap so she was facing the window. Rain had began to fall and I turned back to look outside as the sky lit up again.

"Is it odd that its been storming so much," I asked.

Rei shook her head, hiding her face in the blanket as she yawned again. "Its that time of year."

I nodded and slid my hands under the blanket. Finding Rei's knee, my hands began to gently massage her right leg and I smiled when Rei purred. I could feel her relax and that relaxed me.

After a few moments of rubbing her leg, Rei began to drift off to sleep. I smiled and squeezed her knee gently. "Baby girl, you should go back to bed."

Rei grumbled and sat up. I thought she was going to stand until she curled up next to me, resting her head on my shoulder. Half the quilt was still wrapped around her body, but the other half she cast over me before clutching my arm. I smiled and recline back into the chair again. I watched her doze for a few minutes before I gently kissed her head and fell asleep myself.

* * *

Sweat was dripping from my body as I pushed myself harder. The obstacle course I was running was for the soldiers but because I was not a senshi, I had decided to start running it. I was no where near fast enough while in a youma fight; not like I was when I was here the first time. I figured putting myself through these paces would help with that. Or, at least, make me more agile.

My ankle was killing me. It had only been a few days since I had sprained it and this was really the first thing I had done since doing so. And I was pushing myself, running through the pain that burned up my leg.

I saw the last hurdle come into view.

Steeling myself, I pushed myself to run faster. My lungs were burning as I gasped for every breath. I brought my hands forward onto the raised log and vaulted myself over it.

My foot caught on the log and I fell and skidded in the rough dirt. I wasn't hurt, but I laid there, face down, gasping for air. I rolled over onto my back as to breathe better. I could feel the sweat from my back and knew that I would have a dirt stain on my back when I finally regained control over my legs.

I heard running and I turned my head. Just as I opened my eyes, a shadow passed over my face.

"Caden-kun, are you alright?"

It took a moment for my eyes to adjust. I brought my hand up and wiped the sweat from my face and tried to focus again.

"Atsuko-chan?"

I saw the redhead smile as she offered me her hand. I took it and she pulled me to my feet. She was stout for such a petite girl.

I leaned against the log and dusted myself off. I pulled on the tank top beneath my gi jacket and wiped my face off before looking at Atsuko. "What are you doing here?"

She smiled up at me. "My father is the General of the Royal Guard. I came to have lunch with him."

I nodded, brushing my hand back through my sweaty hair. I felt so damn groddy. I then turned to smile at her. "So, you're going to have lunch out here?"

She smiled and I saw a light blush tint her cheeks. "We had an early lunch. I saw you heading out here before he and I left. I had a feeling you would still be here so I came to check." Her smile grew as she took a small step toward me. "And here you are."

I chuckled nervously. "Here I am."

Atsuko blushed more and took another step toward me. I swallowed hard and wished I hadn't been leaning against the log. Please,  
God, save me now.

"Caden?"

We both turned and I saw Rei standing a few feet away. I sighed in relief and smiled brightly at the miko. She had an odd look on her face as her eyes danced between me and Atsuko.

"Rei-chan," I said.

Rei's eyes fell on me. "The Queen has requested to see you."

"Alright." I turned back to Atsuko, who had taken a step away from me. I smiled politely at the girl. "It was nice seeing you again, Atsuko-chan." She smiled brightly at me before I turned and limped over to Rei. I slid my hand into her's as we began to walk back to the palace. "I'm very happy to see you."

She looked up at me. "You two seemed cozy. Wasn't that the girl from last night?"

I nodded. "Yeah. She just showed up." I looked down at the priestess. "You're not upset I was talking to her, are you?" Rei shook her head and smiled up at me. But something about it seemed off. Almost like she was forcing it. I sighed, but didn't ask about it.

We walked silently through the palace. We were still holding hands and walking close together. Anyone from the outside looking in would have thought we were happy just being close; no words needed. But I could sense Rei was building up the walls to separate us.

We entered the Queen's study. I saw the other inner senshi were already here, as well as Chibiusa and the Amazon Quartet. Rei released my hand and I went to bow to Usagi. When I stood back up, she was glaring at me. I smiled at her.

"I said stop that," Usagi said.

"Sorry," I said, still smiling. "But you wanted to see me?"

"Yes," Usagi said cheerfully. "As you can see, the Quartet have returned. And they've brought this for you." Usagi picked up an ornate box and opened the lid. Inside rested two opaque jewels.

I quirked my eyebrow and looked back to Usagi. "What are they?"

She smiled at me. "They are jewels that create subspace pockets. Ami has agreed to integrate them into your armor so you will have access to it when the need arises."

"So no more fighting youma in your underwear," Mako-chan said, smirking. I glared at her and she smirked.

"I guess I should start training in my armor so I can get used to it," I said. I turned to look at Usagi. "Anything else?"

"Yes," Usagi said. She looked at everyone in turn. "As you know, mine and Chibiusa's birthday is this week." She turned toward Mako-chan and Ami. "I would be honored for you two to make your official engagement announcement then."

The two girls blushed. It was Ami who recovered first, smiling. "Of course!"

I looked at the two of them, smiling. "So what's the countdown?"

Mako-chan smiled, blushing slightly. "A month. We still have a lot to do."

"Then I suggest you get to-"

Usagi cut herself off, her eyes distant. I looked to Rei, alarmed, and saw she had the same look. I looked at all the senshi and noticed they all had this look. Then they all sprinted out of the room, leaving me alone with Usagi. I looked at her with concern.

Her expression was serious.

"Youma."


	12. Sayonara no Machikado

I limped back inside the palace, dirty, cold and wet. My adrenaline rush of having to face a youma was short lived; the same beast from a few nights ago had begun terrorizing Tokyo but had vanished the second we appeared to fight it. To top it off, the bright sunny day we were having suddenly turned dark. By the time we reached the palace, the rain was pouring down on us. It mingled with my sweat and the dirt on my skin, making me feel worse and more dirty then before.

It had also put me into a foul mood.

"What a colossal waste of fucking time!" I said, kicking the the door to Usagi's study open, startling her as I limped into the room and ungracefully plopped down into an empty chair. The others had filed in behind me, albeit slower and much more calm. Usagi simply stared at me as the others took seats around the room.

"I take it things didn't go well," Usagi asked, turning to look at Minako.

Minako sighed, sitting up straighter in her chair. "No. When we reached the youma, it noticed us and vanished."

Usagi nodded. "Anyone hurt?"

Everyone shook their heads. "Just property damage," Minako said.

Usagi nodded and turned to Ami. "Were you able to get any readings on it?"

Ami shook her head. "No, it disappeared too fast for that."

"And it didn't attack anyone last time, either, correct," Usagi asked.

Makoto nodded. "It was the middle of the night. No one was out."

Usagi sat back into her chair, thinking. I watched her and it still seemed odd. The last time I was here, she was still a ditz with a heart of gold. She could still be playful, but in all of an instant, she was serious and regal, thinking of her people.

I glanced around the room and realized just how much everyone had changed, not just Usagi. I had missed a lot in the past one thousand years.

"Caden?"

I blinked and looked up to find Ami standing beside me. How long had I been lost in thought?

"I'm sorry, Ami, what were you saying?"

Ami smiled at me. "I said I should have your armor ready for you by tomorrow." I blinked again and realized she was holding the box that held the jewels Usagi had sent the Quartet after. "I'll have someone come by for your armor later tonight, if that's okay."

I smiled and stood, my legs protesting. "I can bring it by, if you like. That way, you don't have to go out of your way."

Ami smiled, bowing slightly. "Thank you." She then turned to Mako-chan and they left. I noticed everyone else, other than myself, had also left, except for Rei and Usagi. I walked to Usagi bowing slightly.

"I'm sorry for kicking in your door," I said, my head bowed.

I felt a soft hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Usagi standing before me, her smile gentle. She patted my face gently with the hand that had come to rest on my shoulder. "Don't do it again and I'll forgive you." Her face then grew worried as she raised her hand from my cheek to caress the bridge of my nose. The light touch stung slightly. "I thought no one was hurt during the fight?"

I blinked at her, confused. Then I sighed, smiling gently. "I was outside training when you called for me. I tripped and fell, skidding on my face slightly." I ran a fingernail over my nose and felt the scratches there. Instantly, I began to scratch more at the scabs. Usagi brought her hand up and slapped mine away.

"Stop picking," she scolded. But her eyes twinkled. I smiled more, scratching the back of my head sheepishly.

"Sorry."

Usagi smiled more. "Go bathe," she said. "You kinna smell."

I laughed and turned towards Rei. "Care to walk me to my room?"

Rei blushed but Usagi answered for her. "Actually, I need to speak to Rei. Perhaps another time, Caden-chan."

I bowed. "Of course." I smiled, but I couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed as I left.

* * *

Ami slid her arms around my chest, adjusting the plate over my left breast from behind. Two straps, one over my right shoulder, the other around my mid torso, kept the plate in place.

"How's that feel," Ami asked, tightening the straps along my back.

I rolled my shoulders, getting a feel for it. "Seems okay."

"Good." Ami then walked from behind me to a table. She picked up a long cylinder with a long cable hanging from it and moved back behind me again. I was wearing my hip plates and the thick belt with the subspace jewel held them tightly, but comfortably, in place. Ami affixed the cylinder onto my belt on the left side. To make it more comfortable, she adjusted it so it was actually just behind my hip's side. I saw her pick the other end of the long cable up and heard a loud -click- as she plugged it into the back of the plate on my chest.

"Still okay," Ami asked from behind me. I felt her tugging at something on the plate. I nodded.

Ami walked back around to face me, a look of deep concentration on her face. She stared at the plate, which was a power source for the new weapon Ami just strapped to my hip: an ion cannon. Ami felt I needed another weapon beside my katana after the first night we fought with the youma. Usagi had agreed. I wasn't as fast or agile as the senshi and using only a simple, non magical blade could, in the long run, get me killed.

"Yeah, your armor isn't going to fit right over this," Ami finally said.

"So just reinforce this thing," I said, rapping my knuckles over the plate. "I think my armor is way too heavy for me to run around in anyway. It would be just too hard to manuver."

"Maybe," Ami said. Her gaze then fell on the gun at my hip. "What about that?"

I glanced down at the cannon. "It's kinna heavy."

"It's only a prototype," Ami said. "I can build something better, but the Queen wanted you to have it as soon as possible."

I nodded, looking back up at her. "So, how does it work?"

"There's a handle inside the cannon. Slide your hand inside and you should feel it."

I did as I was told and slid my hand into the back of the cannon. Even though it was hanging at my hip, the cannon was lenghty enough that when I grasped the handle inside, the edge of the cannon stopped on the middle of my arm.

"I feel like Samus," I said, chuckling to myself.

"Who," Ami asked.

I laughed, shaking my head. "Nevermind. Now what?"

"The handle turns. When you do that, the cannon will charge. Do you feel the small bar beside the handle?"

I moved my fingers and the tips of them brushed against the thin bar that ran along side of the handle. I nodded.

"That's the trigger," Ami said. "Squeeze it and it will fire."

I wrapped my fingers around the trigger and squeezed it a few times. The trigger felt tight and I figured it must be so the cannon wouldn't go off at the slightest touch and hurt someone other then what the cannon was aimed at.

The cannon fit to my arm, so when I lifted it from its holster at my side, I didn't have to hold the handle to keep it from slipping from my hand. I turned it this way and that, admiring it, before replacing it at my side and removing my arm. My gaze fell on the jewel on my belt buckle.

"How's this work, anyway?"

"You'll just have to concentrate on it," Ami said. "You'll be able to transform into your battle gear, as it were, much like we senshi do. Just without the incantation." Ami smiled. "Give it a try."

I nodded and closed my eyes.

When I first came down, I had been dressed in my blue tunic and white slacks with my boots. Ami had instructed to me bring along an extra set of clothes along with my armor. Ami had said the way she had 'programmed' the jewels, it would be a simple switch of attire, going from civilian to battle.

With my eyes closed, I concentrated on the small jewel just below my navel. I felt a slight warming sensation for a few moments and then it faded. I looked down and found myself in the tee shirt, jeans and sneakers I had brought with me. The heavy belt was still around my waist. I looked up at Ami and we both smiled.

"With time and practice, you should be able to transform much more quickly," Ami said, her smile wide. "You did good."

"Thanks," I said proudly. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the jewel again. And, again, the same warming sensation came and went. When I reopened my eyes, I was standing in my battle gear.

"I think I'm going to ditch the hip plates," I said. "They'll only hinder me in battle."

Ami studied me for a moment then nodded. "I think you're right."

She helped me remove them by taking them away when I undid the thick belt, holding it and the cannon. I then re clasped the belt and concentrated again. After another moment, I was in my raggedy cltohing once more. I smiled.

I couldn't wait for another youma battle. But a thought occured...

"I'm not going to blow my hand off, am I?"

"No," Ami chuckled. "Transform again, and I'll show you why."

I laughed and did as I was told. Once again in my battle gear, Ami took the cannon from my side and lifted it up for me to see.

"See where the cable connects to the gun?" I nodded. "It passes energy through this band here." She trailed her finger along a groove that circled alond the edge of the cannon where my arm went into it.

"It then passes energy through these lines," she said, moving her hand down several more grooves along the length of the gun, "And the energy then collects at the mouth of the gun. Pulling the trigger releases the energy."

I nodded. "What happens if I let the energy build up?"

"It'll explode."

I stared at Ami. She said it with such honesty and with such a straight face that the answer threw me for a loop.

"So, basically, I'm toting around a bomb on my arm."

"Yes."

I couldn't help but feel slightly dangerous at that moment.

"Stop smirking," Ami said. "You look evil."

I couldn't help but to laugh.

* * *

I bowed deeply to Usagi, my left hand over my chest. When I stood, the family was smiling at me.

"Happy birthday, Your Majesty," I said, smiling broadly.

Usagi nodded and I moved to bow to Chibiusa.

"Happy birthday, Your Highness."

Chibiusa was stifling a giggle when I stood back up. I winked at her and she giggled more before I stepped away to allow the other party patrons to pay homage to their Queen and Princess.

I stalked over to a wall and watched the party move under way. My armor was a welcome weight, as I felt smexy in it. I crossed my arms over my chest as I watched the room's activity. I was hoping to catch a glimpse of a certain raven haired miko. I had yet to see her enter the party.

"Do you always stand along a wall during parties?"

I turned to my right and smirking. Atsuko stood before me, smiling warmly up at me. She was giving me space this time, so I didn't feel as uncomfortable as I did a few days ago.

"I do it to look scary," I said, cocking an eyebrow.

Atsuko giggled and it was a lovely sound. Something in my mind clicked and I felt my flirtatious side begining to come out. I smiled more.

"I hate to tell you, Caden-kun," Atsuko said, "But it's not working. If anything, your scowling makes you look more handsome."

I chuckled and rolled my eyes, shaking my head. "I think you're biased, Atsuko-chan."

"Perhaps," she said, smiling. "Care to dance?"

I smirked and decided to test the waters. "Do you always ask handsome women to dance?"

Atsuko smiled more. "Only if they're as handsome as you are, Caden-chan."

I laughed. She knew I was a girl. "I think I prefer 'kun' over 'chan.'"

Atsuko nodded her head, smiling still. "Very well. Would you like to dance, Caden-kun?"

I scanned the room for Rei once again. She was the one I really wanted to dance with, but since she wasn't here yet, I offered my arm to Atsuko and led her out to the dance floor.

As we moved together and began to dance, Atsuko looked up at me. "I do believe I made you uncomfortable the other day. I do apologize for that."

I chuckled as I lead us around the floor. "It's okay. It just threw me me off, was all."

Atsuko giggled. "I don't see how thats possible. You're very handsome, Caden-kun. Girls must throw themself at you all the time."

I shook my head, chuckling. "Actually, you would be the first."

"What about Mars-san?"

"Rei-chan?"

Atsuko stopped in the middle of the dance, giving me a look of disbelief. "You call Mars-san by her name?"

I laughed and began to guide Atsuko to dance once again. "I've known Re-Mars for a long while. Before she became known by only her warrior name."

Atsuko still looked very surprised. "How old are you?" I laughed at her bluntness and she blushed. "I'm sorry, that was rude."

I laughed again. "Its okay, really."

The song ended and we walked to a table. I held out Atsuko's chair for her before sitting myself. A waiter brought us drinks, and we sat sipping them.

"So, are you and Mars-san..." Atsuko trailed off. She seemed embaressed by the question. I chuckled and crossed my legs, my ankle resting over my knee.

"We are," I said proudly.

Atsuko smiled. "That's good. She seems very hard to get to know and doesn't easily trust people." Atsuko's smile turned slightly sad. "While I am happy for her, it does make me wish I had met you first. You must be special if you were able to get through to her."

I chuckled and felt my ears burn. "It kind of happened by accident." Atsuko looked at me expectingly but I smiled, shaking my head. Atsuko seemed to pick up on the fact it was a private matter and smiled.

"She's still lucky," she said.

I shrugged, smiling. "I think I am."

I caught movement over Atsuko's shoulder and smiled more. Rei was here and making her way over towards us. She stopped, however, when Atsuko turned toward her to see who I was smiling at. Rei seemed torn about whether or not she wanted to come over now. I caught her hesitation and I stood, the chair scraping acorss the marble floor causing Atsuko to turn back toward me.

"Thank you for the dance," Atsuko said as I moved passed her. I smiled at her, nodding and made my way over to Rei.

"Hey beautiful," I said. I moved to kiss her cheek, but Rei turned her head slightly. She was upset and it broke my heart.

"Do you want to talk about it," I asked. She looked up at me and nodded.

I followed her as she left the ballroom. We walked the hallways silently, the tension between us growing. She eventually led us out of the palace altogether and I had a feeling she was heading back toward the shrine. As we walked the streets, I knew she was indeed heading for home.

The walk from the palace to the shrine was a long one. And the tension seemed to only thicken the closer we got to the temple. I finally stopped under a street corner lamp. Rei stopped and turned toward me. Even in the poor light, I could see she was on the verge of tears.

"Rei-chan," I began, but was cut off.

"Are you happy?"

I blinked at the sudden question. It wasn't what I was expecting. But come to think of it, I wasn't sure what I expected.

"What do you mean," I asked.

Rei sighed and I leaned against the lamp post, waiting. Rei had something great on her mind. I knew when I felt this way, it was hard for me to say what it was I really meant. I figured Rei felt the same way so I was patient.

Finally, Rei spoke, her voice cracking.

"I think we should stop seeing each other."

I jerked away from the post and stared at Rei. "Why?"

Rei began to cry. When I moved toward her, she took a step back from me. I stopped, looking at her.

My heart was racing. I felt like my world had just crashed around me and I had no idea why.

"Because it's not fair to you," she finally said, brushing her tears away.

I was confused.

"What isn't fair to me," I asked.

"I saw you and that girl tonight," Rei said, looking across the empty street. "You deserve someone like her more then me."

I was really confused.

"Rei, I don't know what you think you saw tonight," I said. "But nothing happened. It was just a dance and some small talk. Why do you think I would want her?"

"I didn't say you did," Rei said. "But you deserve someone who can give themself completly to you."

I stared at the miko, praying my mind would understand just what the hell was going on.

"I don't understand what you mean, Rei," I said. I stepped toward her and she didn't back away this time. "What's brought this on?"

Rei began to sob and leaned into me. I wrapped my arms around her, resting my chin atop her head. "Baby, please, tell me what's wrong."

Rei gently pulled away and turned from me.

"It's over, Caden."

"But, why," I pleaded. I could feel my throat begin to constrict and my eyes burned with unshed tears. "I don't understand."

"I told you why," Rei said. "You deserve someone who can give themself completly. I can't and it isn't fair to you."

I finally understood.

"Rei, if this is about sex, I don't care about that!" I said. "Being with you is enough. I _am_ happy with you."

Rei shook her head and began to walk away from me. "It isn't fair-"

"Why do you think it isn't fair," I demanded. "What isn't fair is you walking away after I said I was fine with your vow." I could feel my temper rising. The best way for me to hide my heartache was to get angry about it. I don't think I've ever showed my real temper before; I knew it could rival that of Rei's. And it was slowly but steadily coming to the surface.

Rei stopped and turned back toward me. "You never said you were fi-"

"Then I'm saying it now," I snapped. "I'm fine with it. What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't respect that? I know it's a big deal to you and thus, it is a big deal to me."

Rei shook her head and I sighed, a low growl eminating from my throat.

"Rei, I love you. But if you're hell bent on walking away, I'm not going to stop you. It isn't in me to beg when the other person is so adament about leaving."

There was silence. The only sound we heard was the thunder roll in the distance. I took a deep breath to steady myelf and I could smell the rain in the wind.

"It's over, Caden."

Rei's voice broke as she spoke. I growled, shaking my head. My chest felt heavy.

"Fine," I growled out.

I watched her as she walked away. I stood watching her long after she had turned the corner at the other end of the street. I don't know how long I stood there, my world having collapsed down around me and me trying to sift through the damage to understand just what the hell had happened. By the time I snapped out of my reverie, the rain had already began to pour down and I was soaked.

I growled and punched the lamp post, leaving a dent in the metal before I turned and dragged my sorry ass back to the palace. A single thought continued to dance through my mind the entire trip back home:

I was alone.

Again.

* * *

**AN: Hate me? mwahaha. **

**If you would like to listen to the song that inspired this chapter, go to youtube and look up 'Burning Night Ending' and listen to the awesome song you find. Awesome song. Awesome anime. Zillion was the anime that got me hooked into 'Japanimation' to begin with. Its an oldie but goodie.**

**And, also, Happy birthday to Usagi and Chibiusa. Their birthday is tomorrow, June 30th. It's also my friend's birthday. So happy birthday, Kel!  
**


	13. Darkness Seeping In

**WARNING: This chapter deals with suicide and suicidal thoughts and tendencies. You have been warned.**

* * *

"The party last night was awesome!"

"Yeah it was!"

"And did you see the way Ami-chan when she and Mako-chan made their announcement?"

"She was so cute blushing like that."

"Of course, I know of two people who missed it 'cause they left early."

I sat in a chair in the music room, my legs propped up on another chair and a guitar in my lap. I half heartily strummed out a song, listening to Chibiusa and the others from the band giggle amongst themselves. It was all just mindless chatter to me. And I wasn't in the mood for it.

A nudge on my leg made me quirk an eyebrow as my eyes looked up at the smiling face of Chibiusa. I blinked at her, my face blank. I'm sure the way my face was angled, I looked like I was scowling. It would have scared off anyone else but the ladies of the moon.

Chibiusa was wearing a broad, knowing smile. "So, where did you and Rei-chan disappear to last night?"

I leaned back in the chair, trying to distance myself a bit from the teen. I looked at her blankly, not wanting to give anything away. The whole affair from last night was still fresh in my mind; I had been repeating it over and over in my mind, never having gone to sleep.

"Come on, C-chan," Chibiusa pleaded. "We're not kids."

"You act like one," I said flatly.

Chibiusa was stunned by my bluntness and I sighed. Sitting the guitar down, I stood, mumbled an apology and left the room before anyone could question me.

I walked the halls of the palace in a daze. I could feel the tension in my shoulders, and knew that soon I'd have a migraine from hell. I rolled my neck from side to side, the echoing cracks almost deafening in the silent halls. I sighed and walked over to one of the many windows and gazed outside.

The guards were having a practice session of some sort. I watched as they sparred with one another, goading one another on to do their best then playfully jeering when a comrade failed. The men were not pulling any stops with their punches, I saw. If they threw a right and it connected, it connected hard.

I felt my hands clench and unclench before I sprinted away to change into my gi to join them.

* * *

It became apparent, quickly, just how in over my head I was. The only thing I had going for me was that these guys were not martial artists. I wasn't either, but between working with Mako-chan and practicing on my own, I was much more agile and quicker then most of these guys.

I stood in the middle of the makeshift dirt ring, bent over with my hands on my knees. I felt the sweat dripping down my body as another soldier came up into the ring. In the last hour, I had won seven fights. My left eye was swollen and undoubtedly black and my head was reeling. I spat on the ground when I tasted blood.

I stood up straighter as the soldier came closer. He couldn't have been much older than eighteen and he was a bean pole. He would be quicker then the others I had fought against, I could tell. His body gave off a hum of contained energy that was just waiting to be unleashed.

I spread my feet and clenched my fists. It was a relaxed fighting stance, but the young soldier knew I was ready. He sprinted toward me and I tsked. He would be just as easy as the burly soldiers.

As he charged, I easily side stepped him and tripped him up. He fell into the dirt and I smirked as the other soldiers laughed at him. I smirked more when he stood and I saw his anger fire up inside his eyes. I lowered my head to scowl at him, and he charged again. And again, I easily side stepped him and tripped him up.

It was cruel what I was doing. I was using these men, and now this boy, for sport because I was in a foul mood.

After several more minutes of teasing the young man, I finally shoved him out of the ring. He was breathing hard and he needed to train more before he would ever become a decent solider. And I told him so in so many words as he took a seat with the others. He looked to be on the verge of tears as his comrades clapped him on the back, telling him to suck it up.

"Next," I barked out. I looked around at the soldiers. Most seemed content just to watch their friends get beat on. It made me wonder if they knew I was a girl. Maybe they did know and that was the appeal.

I heard shuffling to my right and I turned to see an older man coming into the ring. He was taller then I was and he was big. From a distance, he almost looked over weight. But I could tell most of his bulk was muscle.

His movements were controlled as he came to stand before me. His red hair was graying and his eyes twinkled. He had to have been in his fifties, but I knew he would be a much better challenge then the others had been.

We stood in the ring, taking the other in. He smiled the entire time. Not in a condescending way; I could tell by his demeanor he was a kind man. The complete opposite of how I acting today.

"You have talent, young man," he said finally.

I smirked. "It's raw talent. I'm not as good as I could be."

The man laughed then. "I'm not sure if that was meant to be a humbling comment or not."

I shrugged, grimacing at the tightness in my shoulders. I had stopped moving for too long. But I had issued a challenge and someone had accepted it. I was not about to back down.

"Papa!"

Like everyone else, I turned toward the voice. I saw Atsuko coming toward the field. She made her way through the soldiers sitting on the ground, startling when she saw me.

"Caden-kun," she questioned.

The old man in the ring turned back to me, a grin spreading across his face. "So this is the famous Caden-kun."

I looked between the old man and Atsuko, who had walked into the ring and was standing beside the older man. I chuckled, shaking my head. This was Atsuko's father and General of the Royal Guard.

I stepped forward and bowed to him. "I apologize, I did not realize who you were." I stood back up right to find him smiling down at me. "And forgive me, I do not know your name."

He smiled more. "General Ito."

I bowed again. "Good to know you, Ito-san."

Ito-san smiled more, if that were possible. "And it's good to know you, Caden-kun. My daughter has spoken of you many times in the last week."

I felt my ears burn at hearing this.

"Papa," Atsuko said, "Caden-kun is involved with Mars-san. Please stop."

Ito-san seemed to be surprised to hear this. "Is that true?"

I stood staring at Ito-san and his daughter. I felt my throat tighten and my eyes burn. "Not any more."

They both seemed to be taken aback by this, but Atsuko especially. I shuffled my feet, my agitated mood returning quickly. The guards around us had stood and began to mull around. I felt like they were closing in on me, staring at me and judging. I was beginning to feel trapped and I was wanting to fight again.

"Excuse me," I said. "But I need to be going."

I walked passed Atsuko and her father, heading back toward the palace. I heard someone come up behind me and I was not surprised to see Atsuko keeping pace at my side.

"Caden-kun, I'm sorry to hear about Mars-san."

I sighed and stopped walking. I clenched my fists at my side and stared at the ground, but I wasn't really seeing it. It was merely something to focus on.

"I know we don't know one another very well," Atsuko said. "But if you want to talk.." She trailed off, letting the the offer hang in the air.

I closed my eyes and let out a low growl of a sigh. I heard Atsuko take a step away from me. She must have thought I was angry.  
I was, but I felt the need to tell her it wasn't her.

I turned to her and forced a smile. "Thank you, Atsuko-chan. But, I just need some time alone right now."

Atsuko nodded. "I understand."

I nodded myself before continuing on into the palace.

* * *

I stood before the mirror in my bathroom. I was grimy and dirty still but I had stood in the bathroom for..Oh, I don't even know how long. My left eye was black and had swollen up more since I came in from outside. My hair was plastered to my head and matted with sweat.

I brushed my fingers back through my hair and sighed, opening my medicine cabinet and froze. I could feel the old familiar inkling of darkness rush up inside of me as I stared at the bottle of pills I had brought with me from my world.

Darvocets.

I had forgotten I had them. I had had them for a few years for an old back injury while in my world. I remember grabbing them while packing up to come here, figuring I would need them should I get hurt. Staring at the bottle now, a small part of me wished I hadn't brought them.

I swallowed hard and picked up the large bottle and shook it. It seemed to have about fifty or so pills left inside from the original ninety I had been prescribed. I swallowed again and opened the bottle, looking inside at the white pills glaring back up at me.

I felt cold as I turned the bottle on its side, several of the pills falling out into my hand. I felt like I was having an out of body experience as I stared down at the pills in my left hand.

It would be so simple. Take a few pills. Become drowsy. Go to bed. And never wake up.

I began to chew on my lower lip, contemplating. I hadn't tried a single thing since leaving the hospital a year ago. Oh, yeah, I had thoughts. But I felt like I had made a promise to someone and I didn't want to let her down. Even if she was just a damn figment of my imagination.

Then it turned out she was real. And like everyone else, she had left me, too.

I felt myself slipping back into the hole I had slowly crawled my way out of. The darkness was surrounding me. I was in pain and the only thing that mattered was that I stop it.

I tipped the bottle again and poured more pills into my hand.

* * *

**AN: Much shorter then I tend to allow myself chapters to be. I think many of you have forgotten that Caden battles with severe depression and I wanted to bring that back into the light a bit.**

**I should say that I do NOT condone suicide. But I am a victim of both the tendencies and thoughts and I have also lost someone I cared about deeply. So, this is a big issue for me, personally. If you yourself is depressed and you're thinking of suicide as an answer, please seek help. Life is hard and it sucks, but it is never worth dying over. Hell, my email is on my profile. If you want someone to talk to, drop me a note. Sometimes all it takes is someone willing to listen and not judge.**

**Ok, enough with the Dr Phil crap.  
**


	14. Usagi's Proposal

_It would be so simple. Take a few pills. Become drowsy. Go to bed. And never wake up._

_I felt myself slipping back into the hole I had slowly crawled my way out of. The darkness was surrounding me. I was in pain and the only thing that mattered was that I stop it._

_I tipped the bottle again and poured more pills into my hand._

As I stared down at the pills in my hand, I felt my self hatred stir up. I gripped the bottle in my right before I pulled back my arm and threw it as hard as I could against the wall. The plastic bounced from the wall and white pills were scattered everywhere. I threw the eight or so pills in my left hand as well, and they, too, bounced and scattered everywhere.

I screamed and fell backwards, tripping over my own feet. I fell hard into the floor, my back crashing into the side of the marble tub. I winced and hung my head and sobbed. I brought my knees up close to my chest and rested my elbows on them, my fingers pulling at my sweat matted hair.

Why was I never good enough for anyone? I had uprooted my fucking life for someone who didn't even want me. I was always living my life for someone else. I was always trying to make others happy and to hell with myself. No one seemed to ever bother with me because I always came off as happy and care free.

I could feel the darkness spreading through me. I was cold and not because of the tile I was sitting on. The darkness swirling through my being was hatred. I hated everything.

But more so, I hated myself.

I gripped my hair until my head stung from the pulling and my knuckles ached from the tightness of my fists. I choked back the sob that tried to escape my lips.

I jerked away from the floor and stood in one swift motion. I threw my right hand into the wall. And again. And again. I punched the wall until my hand went through it. I left my hand embedded inside the wall, feeling some of the tension slowly roll off of me. I winced when I finally pulled my hand free of the debris. My knuckles were split open and bleeding. I sighed.

I went to the sink, turned the water on and placed my hand under the cold running water. The cold was a bit of a shock but I ignored it as I rinsed the blood away. As the blood swirled in the sink, I looked up and caught my reflection in the mirror. I didn't remember closing the medicine cabinet, and figured it must have shut when I threw the bottle.

My eyes were dark and red rimmed, especially my left eye. I was surprised I could see anything out of it. My face was pale besides my eyes and I looked sick. My weary eyes traveled to my shaggy and matted hair. Rei had mentioned that she had loved running her fingers through it. My eyes narrowed.

I hated my hair in that instant.

I turned the water off. I bent down and pulled a small black box out from under the sink. I opened the box and took out the electric shaver inside. I took the lowest number guard out and slipped it over the metal blades and plugged the cord into the wall. My eyes went back to my reflection as I clicked the razor on and a low hum filled the small room.

* * *

"I can't believe you cut your hair," Chibiusa said, staring at me.

I groaned, rolling my eyes. "I can't believe you're still saying that." I moved about the makeshift stage, helping the other members of the band to set up their equipment. They had been shocked to see me walk into practice wearing my hat again after almost two weeks without it. Chibiusa had ripped the cap off my head when she noticed my dark locks seemed to be missing and everyone had gasped when they saw the light fuzz on my head. Sachi had squealed when she ran her hands over my head, saying I felt like a baby duck.

That was three days ago. And the princess was still ragging on me about it.

"I just can't believe you cut your hair," Chibiusa said again. "I mean, you're bald now."

"I am not bald," I said, sitting up my guitar next to my mic. Tonight was our first concert in a few weeks and the girls were anxious, the twins especially. They had inherited their mother's attention seeking gene. Although I doubted the subdued Nori would ever admit to it.

"Curtain goes up in less then thirty," said a stage hand. "You guys ready?"

We all nodded. The stage hand walked away again, scribbling something on the notepad he held in his hands.

"This place is kinna grungy," Hotaru said, sliding her guitar's strap over her shoulder.

"A gig's a gig," I said flatly. I wouldn't admit to it outside of my own head, but I was excited about the prospect of being blinded by the stage lights and sweating while I strummed out chords and becoming hoarse from singing. It was a distraction. Something I desperately needed.

"Oh, did I mention Mom said Ami and Mako-chan were gonna be here," Sachi said, taking her place behind the drums. She twirled one stick between her left fingers.

"Why," Nori and I asked at the same time. I smirked. "You owe me a drink." Nori rolled her eyes.

"Maybe they need a break from all the wedding planning," Sachi said, shrugging.

"Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa are gonna be here, too," Hotaru said.

I looked over at the girl. "Please tell me they wouldn't bring your brother to a place like this," I said. We were performing in a bar. And while the area wasn't all that bad (no place was, really, now that Usagi was Queen) but a part of me still believed it was no place for a kid. I looked over at the teens I was performing with and realized that maybe they shouldn't be here, either.

"He's most likely with Usagi-chan," she answered.

"Momma and little kids, ya know," Chibiusa said.

"Ten minutes ladies and gentleman," the same stage hand said from somewhere in darkness. I groaned as the teens giggled.

"Maybe you should just walk around topless, Caden-chan," Nori said, sliding her guitar strap over her shoulder.

"You'd think the tank top I'm wearing would be a hint I have, ya know, tits." I smirked then. "Besides, I didn't realize I was your type, Nori-chan."

"Only one way to find out," she smirked. I felt my ears burn. That was not the answer I had been expecting. God damn kids.

I picked up my own guitar and fastened it around my shoulder. "How many songs are we doing?"

"Three," Chibiusa said. The princess looked over at me. "You're doing one."

"Yes, ma'am," I said, saluting. I slid my baseball cap backwards and pulled out a pair of dark sun glasses from my back pocket, placing them on my face. "How do I look?"

"Despite the tit showing tank top," Nori said, "You look like a bad boy."

"Perfect," I exclaimed. I heard Nori groan and while her sister and Chibiusa giggled.

We could hear the hustle and bustle from behind the curtain. Hotaru began to strum lazy chords and the crowd began to quiet down.

As the deejay began to introduce us, I turned towards Chibiusa. "Let me sing the first song."

"Okay," she said. "Which one?"

"Californication."

Chibiusa nodded and turned towards the others. "Hear that, guys?" Everyone nodded. We heard our band's name come over the speakers. As the curtain began to rise, Hotaru and I began to play the opening chords of the song. The song was mellow and the way we played it, Hotaru's and my notes seemed to mingle, pushing gently back and forth on which guitar would actually take the lead of the song. Soon, Sachi joined in on the drums. I caught sight of Chibiusa, who was swaying to the beat. She wasn't a half bad singer, as I've said before. But no one really came to watch us because we were a good band. They came because Chibiusa made some of the best eye candy.

The curtain finished raising and a spot light came onto us. As it flicked on, I stepped up to the mic and began to sing.

_"Psychic spies from China_

_ Try to steal your mind's elation_

_ While little girls from Sweden _

_Dream of silver screen quotations _

_And if you want these kinds of dreams _

_It's Californication_

_"It's the edge of the world _

_And all of the western civilization _

_The sun may rise in the East _

_At least it settles in the final location_

_ It's understood that Hollywo-"_

Someone violently barged in through the bar's doors and screamed, "YOUMA!"

The music faded. I ripped the guitar off my shoulder and lept from the stage. I was aware that Chibiusa and Hotaru had jumped from the stage behind me. I pushed through the crowd and ran for the doors, throwing them open.

The night air was warm. But having come out from a crowded bar, it seemed cool against my skin. I looked around and listened for the monster. But I couldn't see or hear it.

The door banging open caused me to turn toward the noise. Neo Sailor Moon came rushing out, followed closely by Saturn. Moments later, Mercury, Jupiter, Uranus and Neptune also came rushing out. I quirked an eyebrow at them.

"Did you guys transform inside the bar?"

"They know who we are," Jupiter said.

"Where is this damn thing," Uranus asked.

I raised my glasses up onto my head and glanced around. The senshi and I walked out into the middle of the street, glancing around and staring too long at shadows we thought had moved. Deja vu washed over as I felt the hairs on the back of neck perk up. I threw a glance upwards.

"MOVE!" I shouted, following my own advice.

The senshi scattered as the hulking mass came crashing down right where we had been standing. It was the same God damned creature that had been taunting us the last few fights. It growled as it stretched to its full height, taking us all in.

I closed my eyes, concentrating on the jewel that was just below my navel. I felt warm and when I opened my eyes, I stood in my battle gear. I slid my arm into the cannon at my side, waiting for the opportunity to attack. The others, already having transformed, had engaged the beast.

"It's back," I said, suddenly remembering something vital.

"We know it's back," Jupiter said, dodging one of the tendrils on it's back.

"No, you _baka_," I yelled. "It's back is its weak spot. Aim for it!"

As I said this, the monster roared and turned its attention toward Neo Moon. I ran toward her as the beast reared up to back hand her. I was able to push Chibiusa out of the way just as the thing's arm came in contact with my middle and sent me flying.

I was able to quickly flip back onto my feet. The creature's front legs came down toward me. They came to a point and while the points looked dull from the beast's massive weight, the force in which they were coming down at me would still hurt like hell.

I had to roll to get away from the creature's appendage coming down at my head. When I rolled, I rolled right under the fucking thing. My arm still in the cannon, I pulled it from my belt and turned the handle. I felt the hum of the cannon as it roared to life. It briefly occurred to me, I could lose my arm.

The monster realized I was more or less beneath it. It reared back again, its sharp pointy front legs coming down at me. I brought the cannon up and pulled the trigger.

Nothing happened.

I looked from the cannon to the beast and back to the cannon. "Ah, shit."

"World SHAKING!"

A warm blast zoomed above me and knocked the beast back. The cannon began to vibrate slightly and I quickly realized that the damn thing was still charging. I quickly stood and jerked my arm out of the cannon as it began to smoke.

"Toss it," Mercury yelled.

I looked up at the beast before me. It had stumbled from Uranus' attack, but it was otherwise unharmed. I reached behind my back and jerked the cable out from the back of my breast plate. I raised the smoking cannon above my head and threw it as hard as I could at the youma.

The explosion was fantastic. The after shock threw me back, causing me to skid on the rough pavement.

The beast roared as the cannon came in contact with it's face. It stomped around, the tentacles on its back whipping around.  
The senshi ran to get out of range of the flailing.

"Caden, move!" I heard Neptune yell.

Her voice held panic. Why did her voice hold panic? I felt the ground tremble and I realized why: The monster was stomping its way blindly toward me.

I quickly got to my feet but I was knocked forward when one of the beast's tentacles collided with my back. I flew a few feet and bounced on the pavement.

"Ow," I whimpered, trying to stand. I looked over my shoulder and saw the damn thing was still stomping around. Why the hell wasn't someone taking it out?

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

The flame arrow struck the youma in the chest. It roared in pain before vanishing.

"Are you alright?"

I stood on wobbly legs, my hands on my knees. I opened my eyes and caught sight of long legs and red high heels. I growled.

"I'm fine."

Mars put her hands on my shoulder and lower back, helping me to stand up straight. I growled again, grabbed the front of her fuku and jerked her forward before shoving her violently away from. She stumbled and fell hard on her backside.

"I fucking said I was fine," I roared at her. "What part of that did you not fucking understand?"

I heard footsteps behind me and I turned towards the other senshi. "Why didn't you guys take it out while it was pitching a fit?"

"You were too close," Neptune said, concern in her voice. She looked from me to Mars and back again. "Are you-"

"Don't any of you fucking people listen," I snapped. "I said I was fine." I growled and closed my eyes to the pained expressions that formed when I snapped.

"I'm going home," I said finally, and turned toward the direction of the palace. I didn't cast a glance at Mars, who was still on the ground.

I heard someone take a step toward me and then Haruka's voice say, "Let her go, Michiru. She needs to be alone right now."

* * *

I sat in my darkened room before the fireplace, slouched in a chair and my feet propped up on a low stool. Gremlin had come to make my lap his bed and was quietly sleeping as I mindlessly stroked his gray fur. I had long since changed back into my normal clothing from earlier in the night and was now brooding in my room over the night's events. I had been here several hours, my mind locked up inside itself.

I felt like I was losing my mind. My emotions were running wild and I needed to desperately get them back under control. But I had always been one to wear my heart on my sleeve. That was part pf myself I always hated. Baring myself for the whole world to see just to be hurt by it. I never seemed to learn that lesson in life. No one gives a fuck about you so stop showing what's in your heart.

A soft knock on my bedroom door caused me to turn my head in that general direction. Whoever had knocked didn't wait for an invitation. I sat up a little straighter when that person turned out to be Usagi. She looked around the room until she finally saw me sitting in the chair. She made her way over towards me and took the empty seat beside me.

"Your room is so dark."

"You should see my heart," I said cryptically.

She was silent for a few moments. And then, "So tell me about tonight."

I sighed, casting a sideways glance in the opposite direction then that of the Queen. "What do you want to know about tonight?"

I heard her shuffle in the seat and I turned back toward her. She was sitting in the chair sideways now, looking intently at me.

"I would like to know what happened," she said simply.

I looked at her for a moment before my gaze fell back to the floor. "Youma."

"I heard," Usagi said. "It was the same one, right?"

I nodded. "At least we got it this time."

"No, you didn't," Usagi said after a long pause. I looked up at her confused. "It vanished before you could destroy it."

"God dammit," I growled, closing my eyes and leaning my head back. I could feel a migraine coming on. I honestly thought it had been destroyed.

"I heard you and Rei had a slight scuffle tonight," Usagi said quietly. "Care to talk about it?"

_Not really,_ I thought. I opened my eyes and stared straight ahead at the wall.

"I shoved her," I finally said, forcing the words out of my throat and passed my mouth.

"Why did you shove her, Caden," Usagi asked. I could hear the disappointment and I hated myself.

I felt my throat begin to tighten and my eyes burn. "She tried to help me, even after I told her I didn't need her help. She was so damn insistent and I kinda snapped."

"She's your lover, Caden," Usagi said softly. "She's there to help you."

I shook my head. "She's not my lover. Not since she broke off our relationship."

"When did that happen," Usagi asked suddenly. "And why? Did she give a reason?"

"The night of your birthday gala," I said. "And she said it was because we couldn't have sex." I felt my ears burn. Why did I just say that? I glanced over at Usagi and she looked beyond confused.

"I'll understand if you don't want to answer this, but why couldn't you have sex?"

I sighed and stood from my chair. I gently sat Gremlin back into my seat and he curled back up to sleep. I began pacing the room as I answered, "It's because of her vow she made to you. I made a move on her and she told me about it and I was fine with it." I sighed. "The only thing I can think of that would make her do this was she saw me and another girl at the party talking. Me and the girl are just acquaintances and nothing happened. I told Rei that but she still insisted on not seeing me anymore. Then she shows up tonight at that God damned fight and I just.."

I trailed off, growling. I stopped pacing and clenched my fists at my side, my eyes closed tight.

"I don't know what I'm doing," I finally chocked out. "Chibiusa told me why I was here. You told me why I'm here. It was because of Rei. I came here for my own selfish reasons. I came back because I wanted to be with Rei." I looked over at Usagi, tears running down at my face. "What am I supposed to do now that the reason I wanted to be here _doesn't_ want me?"

I began pacing again. "Chibiusa doesn't need me. You've told me that in so few words. So what am I supposed to do?"

I heard Usagi sigh. I looked over at her again and noticed, even in the dim light, she was crying, too.

"I'm sorry Caden," she finally said softly. "I did bring you here for Rei. I was hoping to do you both a favor. She missed you so much when you weren't here. But I see I've only made things worse. I'm so sorry, Caden."

I closed my eyes, willing my tears to stop. No matter how much I hurt, seeing Usagi upset just about killed my heart.

"You were trying to do good, Usagi." I smiled then. "Its what you're known for. You always want to make things right and you never want anything in return. That's what I love about you."

Usagi seemed to smile at that. "You love me?"

I chuckled. "Who doesn't would be a better question." I walked over to one of the windows and I looked out over the city.

Fatigue was quickly settling over me. I heard a shuffling noise behind me and moments later Usagi was standing beside me.

"Caden?"

"Hmm?"

I looked down at the woman beside me when she didn't respond. She was chewing on her lip and looked deep in thought. It some how didn't suit her. Finally, she spoke.

"Do you want me to send you back home?"

I blinked down at her, confused. "I don't understand."

Usagi brought her hand up and rested against the window. "I can send you back home. Back to your galaxy, if you want." Usagi cast me a sideways glance. "If you're not happy here, there's no point in you staying."

I blinked stupidly at her before turning my gaze back to the world outside. "I...I don't know."

"You don't have to answer now," Usagi said quickly. "It was just an idea, something to think about." She turned to me then, resting a gentle hand on my arm. "But should you decide to go, please don't leave until after Ami and Mako-chan's wedding. I know they would want you there for it."

I nodded then stifled a yawn. Usagi smiled sadly at me and hugged me tightly around the middle. "Get some rest, Caden." Usagi released me and left my room, shutting the door quietly behind her.

I turned again to look out over the city, the words of Usagi's proposal dancing through my mind. Could I really leave knowing this place existed, even if the one I wanted didn't want me in return?

I yawned again and stumbled toward my bed and fell down onto it. I wanted sleep but I knew I had a big decision to make. Could I leave, I asked myself again. Then another thought crossed my mind. One that weighed even heavier on my mind as darkness began to take me.

_Should_ I?


	15. For the Moment

**So, yeah, you may have noticed the rating of the story changed. This chapter has lime in it. You have been warned. Nothing really important so if sex between two girls bothers you, feel free to skip it.**

* * *

With a growl, I lifted the barbell back into its cradle above my head. The workout room was quiet this time of night, and I had in the last couple of weeks taken to coming down to work out. The muscles in my arms burned and I relished in the pain as I laid on the weight bench. I could feel lines of sweat pouring down the sides of my face and I couldn't help but smile happily.

"You look content," came an amused voice above me.

I smiled more. "I haven't talked to you in a while." I peeked an eye open to see Michiru smiling down at me. I sat up and moved back against the barbell, straddling the bench, allowing Michiru to sit on the bench beside me. "Kinna late for you to be here, isn't it?"

Michiru shrugged slightly. "I missed you so I thought I would come see you."

"Don't let your wife hear you say that," I said, smirking. "She may get jealous." I looked around. "Where is Haruka, anyway?"

"She's at home with Kiyoshi," Michiru answered. "Like I said, I missed you. We really haven't talked since you first got here."

I smiled again. "I've missed you, too."

Michiru smiled again, although this smile seemed a bit sad. "I was also worried about you."

I sighed, leaning against the barbell more. "Is this about Rei?"

"No," Michiru answered. "This is about you." Michiru took my hand gently in hers. "It may have been a thousand years since our last heart to heart, but I remember that conversation." Michiru turned my hand over and ran her fingertips over the faded scars on my wrist. I instantly understood her meaning.

"I thought about it," I said softly, my eyes on her fingers. "The day after me and Rei split up. I took out a bottle of pills and seriously thought about it."

Michiru's brow knitted in concern. "What happened?"

"Nothing," I said. "I realized I was being a stupid coward and threw the bottle against the wall. Then I put my fist through the wall." I chuckled at Michiru's startled expression. "I still need to tell Usagi that I broke her wall before I leave."

Michiru gave me a look of confusion. "Where are you going?"

I looked down at the floor. "Usagi gave me an out," I said. "She said that I could leave if I wasn't happy. I can go back home."

"When are you leaving," Michiru asked softly.

"After Mako-chan and Ami's wedding," I said. "I haven't decided if I'm really going to go yet, though."

Michiru looked at me sadly. "It sounds like you have."

I half shrugged. "Maybe." I looked up at Michiru and smiled. "But then I wouldn't get to see your beautiful smiling face."

Michiru blushed as she smiled. "Always a flirt. I think Haruka rubbed off on you when you two were in the same body."

I laughed, shrugging my shoulders again. "Maybe."

"Well," Michiru said, standing from her seat on the bench, "If you do decide to leave, you better say goodbye to me this time. Or I'll never forgive you."

I smiled broadly. "I don't want an angry sea nymph coming after me."

Michiru smiled and bent down and hugged me tightly. "I love you, Caden." She pulled back and kissed my cheek gently. "I just wanted you to know that." She caressed my cheek softly and stood back upright. "I should get home. Haruka worries."

I smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Michi-chan." Michiru smiled at me again and left the gym.

My heart was beating inside my chest. I couldn't remember the last time someone told me they loved me. I could feel my eyes burn and I felt a smile tugging at my lips. Haruka was so lucky I found myself thinking.

The door opening brought me out of my reverie. I looked up as another pretty girl walked into the gym and I couldn't help but to smile despite myself.

"Hello, Atsuko-chan."

The redhead startled and stared at me. "Caden-kun," she said. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." I smirked. "Are you following me?"

Atsuko's eyes narrowed, but I could see the slight smirk on her face. "You wish."

"Maybe," I said. I laughed then and Atsuko giggled. "Seriously, what are you doing here? Its kinna late."

"I was restless," she said. "I come down here once in a while to workout and blow off some steam." Atsuko made her way over to where I was and sat in the same spot Michiru had been sitting only moments before, only she straddled the bench like I was. "What about you?"

"I'm always restless. I usually come down here about this time."

Atsuko nodded. "I can tell. You seem like you're getting bigger," she said, indicating my arms and shoulders. I looked down at my tank top and realized it was beginning to stretch against me as the muscles in my shoulders and arms began to define. My shirts were never so tight before and I felt my ears burn. I heard Atsuko move and when I looked up her face was just inches from mine.

She smirked, her voice coming out low, "You're so cute when you blush."

I felt my ears burn more and I sat up straighter. "Blah."

Atsuko giggled and moved away from me. "So how are you doing? I haven't seen you in a while."

"I'm okay," I said. "All things considered."

Atsuko nodded and smiled. She reached her hand up and rubbed her palm against my head. "I see you cut your hair."

I chuckled and nodded. "Yeah." I smiled more. "Don't like it?"

"It's cute," she answered. "Its feels like a baby duck."

I threw my head back and laughed. I laughed til my sides hurt. It dawned on me I hadn't laughed in weeks and it felt so good.

"Was it that funny," she asked.

I chuckled, trying to control my laughter. I took a deep breath and looked at her, still smiling broadly. "No, but, I just haven't laughed in a long while. It was a good release." I brought my hand up and ran it over the soft fuzz. "Although, I'm going to have to cut it again before the wedding."

"What wedding," Atsuko asked.

"Mako-chan and Ami's." Atsuko gave me an odd look and I mentally smacked myself. "Jupiter and Mercury's wedding."

"Oh." Atsuko smiled. "You know all the senshi, don't you?"

"What makes you say that?"

"I saw Neptune-san leaving," Atsuko said and smiled. "I wouldn't let Uranus-san know you two were meeting for a tryst," she teased.

I laughed again. "Haruka wouldn't do anything. She didn't last time Michiru and I had se-" I caught myself and blushed deeply. Atsuko giggled.

"Is it your goal to bed all the senshi," she asked between giggles.

"Sure seems it, doesn't it," I asked, laughing at myself.

"I guess I can't blame you," Atsuko said, her eyes twinkling with mischief. "If I had the chance to bed a senshi, I wouldn't go after regular girls either."

I chuckled, shaking my head. "That's not really what I was trying to do. Michiru and I...it was an accident. Besides, she was the only one. So there goes your theory," I said, in between chuckles.

Atsuko smirked. "So does that mean I may still have a chance and not embarrass myself?"

I felt something stir up inside me and I smirked, my eyes narrowing just a bit. I could feel my heart begin to race as I leaned forward just a bit. My voice dropped to a husky whisper, "Do you want a chance?"

Atsuko's smile dropped and she blushed. I noticed her chest begin to rise and fall deeply as she tried to steady her breathing. Her reaction made me smile more. Using the sides of the bench, I pulled myself closer to her until our knees bumped against one another.

I heard Atsuko swallow audibly. She brought her hands up to my face and pulled me close, her eyes closing.

Her lips were warm and soft. The kiss was gentle and slow. She slowly moved her arms to drape them over my shoulders and she leaned into the kiss. I felt her mouth open and her tongue tease my lips open. I groaned and took it into my mouth, nipping at it.

She whimpered as I moved my hands to her hips and something primal inside of me roared to life. I dragged my nails over her thighs and quickly hooked my hands behind her knees and brought them up and around my waist, bringing her closer. I slid my hands back up her legs and to her lower back, my fingertips brushing under her shirt to gently feel the warm skin beneath.

Atsuko whimpered at the touch, her arms tightening around my neck and her legs squeezing my hips. I moved my lips from hers and began to kiss down her throat, nipping at the soft skin. She whimpered and rolled her hips into me. I growled and bit at her skin a little harder then I had intended to.

Atsuko dropped her head back and moaned. I pulled away from her throat and tugged at her shirt, pulling it over her head. I was surprised to find she wasn't wearing anything beneath it. I looked up at her and her eyes were lidded with desire. She pulled me to her and crushed her mouth against mine and I dropped the shirt to the floor.

I held Atsuko close with my left arm pressed against her back as my right came between our bodies. I rested the palm of my hand against Atsuko's flat stomach and growled when she moaned into the kiss. She began to rock her hips slowly into me again as I moved my hand higher, my fingertips brushing the skin along the underside of her small breast.

I slowly teased the curve of her breast until she whimpered, pressing herself into my hand. I cupped her breast then and began to slowly knead it, my thumb brushing over the erect nipple several times. I broke away from Atsuko's mouth only to kiss along her jaw to her neck then to her throat and collarbone. I nibbled gently her and was rewarded with a sigh from the girl in my lap.

I kissed further down until I took Atsuko's other nipple into my mouth. I held the bud between my teeth and pinched gently, the tip of my tongue slowly lapping back and forth over the tip of it. Atsuko whimpered again and I growled, my hand moving to gently twist her other nipple between my finger tips. Atsuko's nails gently scratched at my upper back her hips rocking into me even rougher then before.

"Caden-kun," Atsuko said breathlessly. "Please."

I chuckled and moved to kiss her throat. "Doesn't take much to get you going, does it?"

She smirked at me. "Not when it's something I've wanted for a long time." I was surprised by this and Atsuko giggled. My surprise must have shown on my face. Atsuko leaned down and kissed me gently before pulling away from me and stood.

Her eyes stayed on me as she hooked her fingers inside the waistband of her workout pants and pulled them down. I swallowed and saw Atsuko smile more as she came to sit back between legs like she had been moments before. She hooked her legs back over my hips. She draped her right arm around my shoulders and her left hand gently took my right hand and slid it between her legs.

She leaned in close to my ear and whispered, "Don't get shy now, lover." She curved her fingers over mine, causing them to tease her. She moaned into my ear and I lost it.

I turned my head to capture her lips in a fierce kiss as my fingers began to slowly tease her slit. She moaned into the kiss and brought her hand back up away from mine, wrapping it around my head and deepening the kiss further.

God was she wet. And God did it drive me wild. My teasing fingers began to slowly side into her with each pass over her opening until I finally curled two of my fingers inside of her. Atsuko broke the kiss and moaned, the sound echoing inside the empty room's high walls. She pushed her hips against my hand, whimpering for the teasing to stop.

Atsuko kissed me again then leaned back away from me. She smirked as she held herself up by gripping the sides of the weight bench. She lifted her hips and rolled them against my hand and I growled, my thrusting fingers matching her speed. I leaned forward and kissed her stomach, my other arm helping to hold her steady over the small bench.

Atsuko's legs tightened around me as my fingers began to pump into her more quickly. Atsuko's moans became louder as I felt her begin to slowly tense around my fingers. Her body writhed beneath me as she begged me to bring her over the edge. Her moans were driving me mad and with a mind of its own, my hand began to move even faster, my fingers thrusting even deeper inside of her slick center.

My fingers curled inside of her and Atsuko threw her head back, chanting my name over and over again. Atsuko sat back up which caused my fingers to push even deeper. She brought her arms around my shoulders as she rode them even harder. She kissed my mouth hard. My left arm tightened around her, pulling her even closer.

"Oh, God, Caden-kun," Atsuko cried as she threw her back. "Please!"

I growled and brought my thumb up over her clit and caressed the erect bundle of nerves. Atsuko's legs tightened around me at the sudden pressure and I felt her muscles tighten around my fingers.

Atsuko screamed my name as her orgasm crashed through her. She dropped her head to my shoulder and in an attempt to stifle her own screams, she bit my shoulder. I grunted at the sudden pain and pushed my fingers deeper inside of her. Atsuko groaned as her hips rocked over my hand erractically. Her nails dug into my skin as her teeth pressed even harder into my flesh.

Soon, though, Atsuko's body began to relax and I moved my fingers to match the pace until they stopped altogether. I gently pulled my fingers from her and I felt her body shudder at the loss. Her arms were still clinging tightly around me and she breathed heavily, her mouth still on my shoulder.

I wrapped my arms around her and held her gently to me, my hands caressing her back gently. I felt her move and kiss the spot she had bitten.

"You may have a bruise," I heard her say softly as she laid her head against my shoulder.

"That's okay," I said just as quietly. I brought my left hand up and gently brushed her hair behind her ear before gently kissing her shoulder. She sighed and snuggled closer, bringing her arms to rest between us. We stayed like that for a while, her in my arms and kissing her shoulder and neck softly every few minutes. I felt her head move and I smiled as she tried to hide her yawn against my chest.

"Tired," I asked.

She nodded against me. I heard her smile as she said, "I had a very good workout."

I laughed and pulled away slightly, chuckling more as she whined. "You should get dressed before someone comes in." I smirked then. "I'm surprised no one did come in with the way you were yelling."

Atsuko blushed but untangled herself from me. She stood and dressed herself before turning back to me. "So, do I get to return the favor?"

I smirked more. "Want to?" She nodded and I stood. She leaned into me began to kiss my throat. I felt her hand move to cup my breast and I caught her hand, chuckling. "Not here." I took her hand and began to lead her to my room.

Once we reached my room, Atsuko wasted no time in getting me undressed. Her clothes followed and we fell into the bed. As our hands caressed one another, eliciting moans louder then the ones before, a thought crossed my mind.

I wondered what Rei was doing tonight.

* * *

**AN: I haven't written anything lime in years. I hope I didn't embarrass myself _too_ much. This chapter is dedicated to all you Atsuko lovers out there. And by lovers, I mean haters cause I don't think a single one of you likes the poor girl. **


	16. Gravity

**The song used is called 'Gravity' and sung by Sara Bareilles. **

* * *

I stood before my bathroom mirror, the shaver in my hand. I eyed myself critically as I ran the blades over my head for another pass. I ran my free hand over where I had just cut and then turned my head to look at the other side as I ran my same hand over my buzzed scalp, comparing the two. I grabbed a hand held mirror and making sure the back was even, I nodded and shut the razor off. I ran the blades under running water before packing it away inside it's carrier. The sides and back of my head were now cleanly shaved, even shorter then when I had first buzzed it nearly a month ago. Only the top of my head was 'long', my buzz having grown about an inch and a half.

I turned to the shower and turned it on, adjusting the water. I groaned and scratched at my neck and shoulders. Itchy, itchy short hairs prickling my back. My skin began to crawl just as I stepped into the shower and underneath the water. I could feel the cut hair wash over my body and I twitched a bit. I could never understand how people could get their hair cut then go out and do stuff after without getting a shower first. Those damn aprons never caught anything and if anything, they kept the hair right at your neck. I shuddered. I wasn't squeamish over some cut hair, but it did drive me just this side of insane. As I let the hot water wash the annoying little cut hairs away, my mind wandered onto two of my friends and I smiled. Tomorrow was the big day for Ami and Mako-chan.

I quickly washed my hair and body before shutting off the water. I was never one for long showers. Unless I had company. Then I would turn into a typical girl and stay in the shower for hours. Of course, I'm not sure if what I would do would constitute as 'cleaning'. Hmmm...

I slid the glass door open and grabbed my towel. I draped it over my head and grabbing an end in each hand, dried my head like a shoe shiner shines shoes.

A shoe shiner shines shoes...Try saying that one five times fast.

Laughing at my own stupidity, I dried what was left of my hair and began wiping the rest of my body off. I looked in the mirror and saw my hair sticking up every which way and I slid my hand over it, trying to get it to lay flat and smirked when my hair popped right back up. Denied.

I tossed the towel into the floor and walked naked into my closet. Grabbing a pair of boxers, I slid them on before grabbing a pair of faded jeans and sliding them on. As I was sliding on my bra, I heard a knocking coming from my bedroom door. I quickly grabbed a tee shirt and slid it on over my head as I made my way out of the closet and to the door. On the other side was a palace steward.

"Excuse me, But Mercury-san has asked for you to join her in her lab as soon as possible. She said to bring your belt when you do," he said quietly.

I quirked an eyebrow. "Okay."

He bowed and quickly left. I shrugged and walked back into my closet and grabbed a pair of socks. I sat on my bed and slid them on before grabbing my shoes and doing the same. I stood and walked over to my desk to grab my hat and slid it backwards onto my head. I then picked up my transformation belt, slung it over my shoulder and made my way to Ami's lab.

* * *

I peeked inside the lab and saw Ami and Mako-chan waiting inside. I knocked on the open door and they looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey, Caden," Ami said. "You brought your belt, good."

"I was told to," I replied as I made my way inside the room. "Can I ask why you needed it?"

Ami blushed. "I've been working on your cannon," she said sheepishly.

"Why," I asked. "It's less then twenty-four hours until your wedding. Surely, you have something better you could be doing with your time."

"Plot device," Mako-chan said.

"What," I asked.

"Fourth wall, dear," Ami said.

"Huh?" I blinked and stared between the two of them. Shaking my head, I asked again, "Why are you holed up in your lab working on this?"

"I felt bad," Ami said. "You could have been killed last time you used it. I felt like I owed you."

"Ami, you don't owe me anything," I said. "Besides, I may be gone before I get to use it anyway."

Ami and Mako-chan both looked at me. "Why would you be gone," Ami asked.

I sighed and told them about Usagi's proposal. And while I still hadn't made up my mind one way or another, I think Michiru was right: I had, more or less, decided to leave. But, thinking about it, my heart wasn't into leaving, either. I was just at a standstill, I guess.

"Aw, Caden," Mako-chan said, "Don't go. Things will work out. you only just got here."

"Mako-chan," Ami warned, "This isn't your decision."

"Yeah," I said grinning. "Not everyone is as happy as the two of you are. And I doubt I have a thousand years to try and make it work. might as well cut my losses, ya know?"

"You still don't have to leave," Mako-chan said grumpily, crossing her arms over her chest. I laughed and looked over at Ami, who was looking at her lover with a look of annoyance.

"Is she like that when she doesn't get her way," I asked, still chuckling.

"Yes," Ami said, still looking at annoyed. I laughed again.

"Anyway," Ami said after a long moment, "Your cannon." Ami walked over to the table Mako-chan was sitting next to and picked up the cylindrical weapon and made her way back over to me. "Please, transform. This will work with your current power pack."

I nodded and slid the belt around my waist and within moments I had transformed. Ami walked to my left side and I lifted my left arm. She slid the cannon's clip onto my belt and then plugged the cable into the back of the plate.

As she made adjustments, I had to ask, "Why didn't the last one work?"

"I think a pin came undone inside of the cannon, jamming it," Ami answered. "Although, I can't be one hundred percent sure of that. When the cannon exploded, there was nothing left so I couldn't analyze it. This is just my opinion."

"Your guess, you mean," I said.

I heard the smile in her voice, "Yes, my guess." Ami stepped away from me and patted my shoulder. "There we go. This is another prototype and isn't as strong as the one you had earlier, but it works the same way. How does it feel?"

"Lighter," I said, sliding it onto my arm. "I like this one more."

Ami nodded and walked back over to the table the cannon had been sitting on. She picked up a glove and said, "Hold out your right hand."

I did as I was told and Ami slid the material over my fingers. Sitting in the palm of my hand was the other pale jewel. I had forgotten all about it.

"So, whats in this one," I asked.

"A helmet," Ami said. I holstered the cannon and adjusted the cloth over my fingers on my right hand.

"That was my idea," Mako-chan said proudly. "We were worried about your head bouncing on the pavement."

I looked at the jewel and asked, "This work the same way as the one on the belt?" Even as i asked, I concentrated on the jewel in the middle of my hand and the same rush of warmth emanated from it and coursed through to my finger tips and elbow. Soon, a black helmet appeared and I smiled. "Looks like a motorcycle helmet."

"I got it from Haruka," Mako-chan admitted. "Nothing else seemed to really match what you had for battle gear."

I nodded and, after concentrating, had the helmet go back into sub space. "Thanks, guys. Really."

Ami smiled. "Don't worry about it. Hopefully you won't have to use it before you leave."

I smiled a bit sadly and looked up at a high window when I heard the distant chime of a bell. It was midnight and I glanced over at Mako-chan.

"Wedding day," I said.

She nodded and smiled proudly. "Yup."

"Get out." They both looked at me oddly and I smiled. "Its bad luck to see the bride on your wedding day. Out!"

"Who said she was the bride," Mako-chan asked.

"No offense, but you're kinna butch," I said chuckling, taking her hand and dragging her out of the lab.

"You're one to talk," she huffed. I laughed and pushed Mako-chan out of the lab.

"You'll see her in a few hours," I said. As I guided Mako-chan's protesting self out of the lab, I could hear Ami's laughter echoing in her lab.

_**-Something always brings me back to you.**_  
_**It never takes too long.**_  
_**No matter what I say or do I'll still feel you here 'Til the moment I'm gone.-**_

I stalked up the Hikawa Shrine with the other wedding guests, groaning. Of course, the wedding would take place here. Why? Cause that was my luck.

"You okay," came a voice to my right. "You look a little sick."

I turned to Atsuko and smiled. "I'm fine. I just didn't realize the wedding was here, is all."

Atsuko nodded. I felt her interlace her fingers with mine and give a reassuring squeeze. "It'll be okay."

"I hope so," I said, mostly to myself.

"Would it make you feel better if we met up after the wedding," she asked quietly. "It wouldn't hurt my feelings if it was too weird for me to be here with you."

I smiled at the redhead and shook my head. "No, it's okay. Besides, I asked you to be my date. Wouldn't be very fair if I asked you to wait for me."

"Its not like we're committed or anything, Caden-kun," Atsuko said, smiling. "I don't want to cause problems."

"Was that a hint at something," I asked teasingly.

"Hardly," Atsuko smirked. "You look good today. And I like your hair."

I laughed. "This is the same formal armor you've seen me in before." I reached my hand up and patted my spiked hair. "And you do like it?"

Atsuko nodded and smiled. "You really do look like a man now. I'm sure that was the point."

I shrugged and took a deep breath as we finally reached the top of the stairs. I was happy i had been working out so much. If I hadn't been, I doubt I could have reached the top in my armor without passing out.

"God, its hot out today," I said, tugging at the collar of my tunic.

"It is warm," Atsuko agreed. "But you're also wearing, what, sixty plus pounds of metal? I'd be a little warm, too."

I mumbled as Atsuko and I were ushered inside the temple by a young girl in miko garb. I hadn't seen her before but once I did, I looked around and noticed other girls in various ages running around the grounds. They were obviously Rei's apprentices and since she would be presiding over the wedding, these girls were helping with ushering patrons and running the charm shop.

We were taken to a large room that I hadn't seen before. There were already people sitting inside, several on each side of the room. But what struck me as odd was that instead of facing the small alter at the front (back?) of the room, the two sides were facing one another. A young miko approached us and asked who's side we would be sitting.

i stared blankly at the young girl. I knew both brides so who's side should I sit on?

"Ah, Caden-chan," came Usagi's voice from my right. I turned and saw her, Chibiusa and Mamoru sitting on the ride side of alter.

I bowed to Usagi and Atsuko did as well. The miko led the two of us over to Usagi and Atsuko bowed again. I smiled down at the royal family and took a seat behind them. Atsuko sat on my left and as she took her seat beside me, I could feel her shaking. I smiled.

"Nervous?"

"N-no," she squeaked out and I smirked at her discomfort. "Okay, maybe a little. I mean The Royal family!"

Several heads turned toward us and I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing too loud. I saw Chibiusa smirk at us over her shoulder. I took Atsuko's hand in my own and offered a reassuring squeeze, much like she had on the way in.

"Calm down," I whispered. "They're normal people. You've met them before."

"But i've never been this close," she whispered back, clutching at my hand. "This setting is so..intimate."

And indeed it was. The room was beginning to fill and there were less then seventy people here. The wedding was obviously invite only and as I looked around, I guessed that most of these people were most likely associates and the like. Mako-chan may have had friends from her bakery, but I doubt Ami had any close friends outside of the senshi.

Another forty minutes or so and the doors to the room were gently closed. Joining us was Minako with the twins, Haruka, Michiru and Kiyoshi; I saw Makoto's son, Takashi. I saw two girls sitting with him and they both had green eyes like his. I figured they must be his sisters. Ken'ichi sat on the other side of Atsuko and I smirked when I saw his hand, for the briefest moment, caress her back as he sat down. Pluto was even here, but she sat at the back of the room beside the door, in full senshi garb. Her time staff sat perched in the corner at her back. I smiled at her and waved my hand in the air just high enough for her to see. She smiled at me and gave a small nod of her head.

Several minutes passed and the twin doors at the front of the room where I sat opened up. Rei walked in and sat at the small alter. I watched with baited breath as she moved things around assumingly for the ceremony. She wore her typical red hakama and white hoari. Over the hoari, she wore another white jacket, this one hanging over her trousers, about two feet or so from the ground, and had a dark pattern of flowers on it. Her hair was pulled back into a flat ponytail, wrapped in white cloth with a red interior and a gold braided cord holding it in place. She looked up and our eyes locked. I saw her violet eyes shimmer before she quickly looked away. I swallowed the lump in my throat, finding it very difficult to even breathe.

_**-You hold me without touch.**_  
_**You keep me without chains.**_  
_**I never wanted anything so much Than to drown in your love And not feel your rain.-**_

Atsuko squeezed my hand. I turned toward her and she mouthed, 'Are you okay?' I nodded and she squeezed my hand again.

Several long moments passed before the doors Rei had entered the room through opened again. I had been so preoccupied with staring at Rei that I had never seen them close. Ami and Mako-chan stepped in through the doors, wearing identical, white kimono. That's what I thought at first, but on closer inspection I realized they weren't white at all. Ami's kimono was such a pale blue and Mako-chan's was such a pale pink that from a distance they looked white. If I had been sitting any where else then where I was, I never would have caught the color. Other then the kimono, they wore no other adornments that would suggest that they were the happy couple getting ready to say 'I do'. Even Mako-chan's hair was in its trademark ponytail.

Ami and Mako-chan bowed to the Royal Family. I saw Usagi's head bow before the two brides sat before the alter and bowed to Rei and she bowed in return.

Rei turned to Ami and said, "_Shinpu, Ami-san, anata wa kono dansie to kekkonshi fuufu to naru to shite orimasu._ _Anata wa, kenko na tokimo, soudenai tokimo, kono hito o aishi, kono hito o uyamai, kono hito o nagusame, kono hito o tasukete, sono inochi no kagiri kataku sessou o mamoru koto o chikaimasu ka?"_

Ami nodded and replied, "_Hai, chikaimasu._"

Rei smiled and turned to Mako-chan next.

"_Shinpu, Makoto-san, anata wa kono dansie to kekkonshi fuufu to naru to shite orimasu. Anata wa, kenko na tokimo, soudenai tokimo, kono hito o aishi, kono hito o uyamai, kono hito o nagusame, kono hito o tasukete, sono inochi no kagiri kataku sessou o mamoru koto o chikaimasu ka?_"

Mako-chan smiled broadly, nodded and answered, "_Hai, chikaimasu._"

Rei's smile grew. She took out a bottle of sake from behind the alter. There were nine sake cups and Rei poured sake into each. She then handed one to Ami and the bluenette took a sip from it before handing it to Mako-chan, who also took a sip before placing the cup back onto the alter. This exchange went on with the other eight cups of sake before Rei pronounced them married. The two women blushed brightly as the entire room bowed to them.

The entire even lasted maybe twenty minutes. The newly weds were led out of the room by Rei. They exited through the same door they had come in earlier. The guests then filed out of the room and mingled around outside and began paying their respects to the couple by buying good luck charms and making wishes before tying the paper charms to a tree in the yard. Everyone left envelopes of money with a miko who was selling the charms, who placed the decorative envelopes into a box that sat beside her inside the shop.

I stretched and I felt my back pop in several places. I felt a rush of wind hit my face and I smiled as it cooled my warm cheeks. Even though the day was warm, the temple was even warmer with the sacred fire heating it. It felt nice to finally get outside.

I felt an arm encircle my waist and I draped my arm over Atsuko's shoulder. She smiled up at me before she kissed my cheek.

"That was a once in a lifetime event," she said, squeezing my waist. "Thank you for bringing me, Caden-kun."

I smiled more. "Thank you for being my date."

"Come on, Caden," I heard Haruka shout across the yard. "Let's get to the reception and party!"

I laughed as I guided Atsuko over to the overexcited blond so we could get the party under way.

* * *

The reception was being held at the palace. And let me tell you, it was one hell of a party.

When I first got there, I was introduced to Mako-chan's daughters, Kamiko and Nariko. Kamiko was the oldest of Mako-chan's kids, and she had a very stern look about her. Nariko was the youngest and, like a typical baby, loved to get her older siblings into trouble. I liked her the moment I met her.

After dinner, the guests stood on the side of the dance floor as the live band played a song for the newlyweds first song. It was slow but lovely ballad. But I caught Chibiusa's eye and we both smirked; we could have done much better.

After the first dance, I had ran over to Ami and hugged her tightly. She had shrieked but giggled when I sat her back down. I smirked and acted hurt when Mako-chan began to beat me over the head with a napkin. I laughed then and hugged her just as tightly, telling them both I was very happy for them.

My smile slipped, however, when Rei approached them. I swallowed the lump that had reappeared in my throat as our eyes locked for the second time that day. I bowed to the couple and quickly made my way back to Atsuko, who was standing near the dance floor, a drink in her hand.

_**-Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment Into your gravity.**_  
_**Here I am and I stand so tall, Just the way I'm supposed to be.**_  
_**But you're on to me and all over me.-**_

"That looked tense," she said. "Are you sure you're okay?"

I sighed and picked up a drink from the tray a passing waited carried in his hand. I tilted my head back and down the wine more or less in one gulp.

"I'll take that as a no," Atsuko said around her glass.

"I'm sorry," I said guiltily.

"Don't be, lover," she said gently. "I understand, I really do. I know you still have feelings for her." I gave a startled expression and Atsuko held her hand up before I could protest. "Don't deny it, Caden-kun. I saw how deep your love for her went the night we actually sat and talked at the Queen's birthday party. That isn't something you get over easily." Atsuko gave me a warm smile then. I returned it and gave her a soft kiss on her head. As I pulled away, Atsuko's smile had grown.

"Care to dance," I asked.

Atsuko placed a hand over her heart and feigned surprise. "Oh my, Caden-kun, I didn't think you knew how to ask that question."

I cocked my head slightly and narrowed my eyes, glaring at her. She simply giggled and sat her half finished drink on a nearby table and I did the same with my empty glass before taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor.

I twirled Atsuko away from me and pulled her back to me. She smiled as my left hand came to rest on her waist, my right hand holding her left. Atsuko's right hand rested on my shoulder and she moved closer to me as I led us around the floor.

The song ended just minutes after we had began to dance. I shrugged a bit and began to make my way off the floor when a slow tune had begun to play. Atsuko, however, grabbed my hand and pulled my back to her. She smiled up at me and rested her arms loosely around my waist, her head resting on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and sat my chin atop her head.

As we moved in a slow circular pattern, I felt as if someone was staring at me. As I turned us around, my brown eyes locked on violet ones once again. I stopped moving and stared at Rei, my arms tightening around Atsuko. It hadn't occured to me until just then that Atsuko was the same size as Rei and my arms were aching to hold the miko.

_**-You loved me 'cause I'm fragile.**_  
_**When I thought that I was strong.**_  
_**But you touch me for a little while And all my fragile strength is gone.**_

_**Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment Into your gravity.**_  
_**Here I am and I stand so tall, Just the way I'm supposed to be.**_  
_**But you're on to me and all over me.-**_

I sighed when the dance ended and plopped down into an empty chair. My eyes were staring at the table, but not seeing it. All I could see were Rei's eyes and how sad she looked when she saw me with Atsuko.

Atsuko took a seat beside me and when I turned toward her, she had a look of concern on her face. Before she could question it, someone walked up behind me and ruffled my stiff hair.

"Hey spikey," Haruka said. "You gonna sing tonight?"

I laughed and tilted my head so I could see the blond and laughed even harder. Her cheeks were red and her eyes were lidded.  
She was crocked. Michiru stood beside her and was glaring at the blond, but Haruka either didn't notice or care her wife was glaring holes into the side of her head.

"Nah, I don't really do karaoke," I said. "I take it you're going to sing?"

"Yup," Haruka said, grinning broadly. "You should, too. You're not half bad."

I laughed. "Haruka, you heard me sing barely half a song. How do you know if I'm any good?"

The blond smirked, tapped her head and walked off. Michiru sighed and followed after her wife. I shook my head, chuckling.

"You sing," Atsuko asked.

"I try," I said, turning back to the redhead.

"You should then," she said, smiling. "I haven't heard you."

I smiled, my ears burning. "I'm not that good."

"When it comes to karaoke, who is?"

She had a point.

"Come on, Caden-kun," Atsuko pleaded.

I shook my head, smiling. "Not tonight. I'll let you know when the band has another gig and you can come hear me sing then.  
Okay?"

Atsuko pouted but nodded then smiled. "Okay."

I turned my head toward the stage and laughed as Haruka stumbled up onto it. But my gaze soon drifted to Rei, who was standing near the stage with Usagi. Their heads were together and looked like they were having a deep conversation. Rei had changed out of her miko clothing before coming to the reception and was wearing a simple red, strapless dress and hills.  
Her hair was down, cascading over her pale shoulders. I swallowed hard.

She was beyond beautiful.

_**-I live here on my knees As I try to make you see That you're everything I think I need Here on the ground.**_  
_**But you're neither friend nor foe Though I can't seem to let you go.**_  
_**The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down You're on to me, on to me, and all over-**_

The mic emitting a slight squeal made me turn back toward the stage. Haruka giggled into the mic and I laughed when I saw Michiru hang her head and shield her face. Kiyoshi was laughing at his papa's drunken antics. I shook my head again. Haruka would be so embarrassed when she sobered up tomorrow. I stood and walked over to the side of the stage, Atsuko following me.

"I wanna give a toast to the happy couple," Haruka said a little loudly into the mic. The room started to laugh quietly as Haruka continued her congratulatory rant.

Haruka raised her beer and smirked down at Ami and Mako-chan. It took her a few minutes, her vision had to be fuzzy at this point. "I hope you two have a happy life together, like me and Michi-chan."

"She doesn't look too happy right now," Atsuko said, smirking. I laughed and agreed. Michiru did indeed look very pissed off at Haruka.

"This song is for you," the blond slurred. She turned and skimmed through the titles on the karaoke machine. "Where the hell is that damn song," she said. The room roared with laughter; Haruka hadn't meant to say that into the mic. But when she had turned to find her song, she decided to take the mic with her.

After several moments and several very wrong choices, Haruka's choice began to play. As she began her drunken wail into the mic, the laughter in the room began to die down and the music began to shake the room.

Something wasn't right. I stood from my seat and looked around as the shaking began to get worse. My eyes caught the other senshi in turn and we all knew something just wasn't right. The music hadn't caused this sort of ruckus in all the hours we had been here.

There was a crumbling noise above and all looks drifted toward the ceiling. Large cracks were forming in the marble and small pieces began to fall.

Rei jumped onto the stage and snatched the mic out of Haruka's hand.

"In an orderly fashion, we need everyone to exit the palace." A room of expectant faces all looked up at Rei and I saw her eyes flash in anger. "Now!"

The guests began to move toward the doors when the middle ceiling finally gave way. I saw several people fall underneath the stone and knew there was no way in hell they could have survived it. I looked up and my blood ran cold. Hanging from the now open roof was the same God damned youma I had seen in my last three battles. It was hanging from the tentacles from it's back, eying the room.

As I concentrated to transform, the hulking beast gave a roar, lifted itself slightly and dropped all of it's weight. It came crashing down onto the floor. The ceiling cracked more before collapsing entirely. A piece of the marble crashed down onto the table beside us.

Atsuko screamed. I grabbed her and threw beside the stage and covered her with my body as another large piece came crashing down on top of us before the world went black.

_**-Something always brings me back to you It never takes too long...-**_

**

* * *

AN: The vow between Ami and Mako is the Japanese version of the typical Western wedding vows. Their answers translate to "Yes, I promise."  
**


	17. From the Ashes

I groaned beneath the weight of the rubble on my back. Blindly, I planted my hands firmly on the ground and pushed up with my back, the chunks of marble rolling away from me. I stood, breathing heavily from the effort of moving the heavy rock. The tinted face shield of the helmet fogged from my heavy breathing. I grasped it in my hands and yanked it off my head, thanking God for having given me the time to call it from the jewel in my right hand. There was no doubt it had saved my life when that big honking rock fell onto my head. I was glad to have changed my mind when calling for it instead of my battle gear.

As the helmet went back into subspace, I glanced around the shattered room. It was dark, but light from the moon above seemed to illuminated everything, giving the room an eerie glow. I saw people emerging from the dark and limp their way toward safety of the outside and I saw bodies of those who weren't lucky enough to make it. But it was what I didn't see that bothered me the most.

Where the hell was the youma?

A soft groaning at my feet drew my attention. Atsuko was laying on her side, her back pressed against the stage. Another lucky move. If we hadn't been standing there, the marble would have crushed us instead of catching on the side of the stage, giving us a small pocket of hope.

I knelt down beside Atsuko and gently brushed the hair from her dirty face. "You alright, Atsuko-chan?"

Atsuko whimpered and I saw her begin to shake. "My leg hurts," she said through tears.

I glanced down at her legs. A piece of debris had pinned her left leg. I shifted down her body and began to move the rubble from her leg. When I finally cleared it, I was able to get a better look at her leg and sighed sadly.

Her leg wasn't just broke, it was obliterated. Her leg at about mid calf was smashed and the lower half was twisted. She would never walk again, not this bad of an injury. And if she didn't lose the leg, I'd be damn surprised.

I took my pocket knife from where I had been stashing it inside my belt. I opened the blade and brought it up to my left arm and cut the seam of my tunic. I closed the knife and clipped it to my belt, reached up with my right hand and pulled as hard as I could, ripping the fabric and pulling it down my arm.

As I wrapped the fabric around her leg above her injury, I said, "Atsuko, this is going to hurt. I'm gonna have to apply pressure to your leg to keep you from bleeding to death, okay?"

Atsuko looked up to me, fear in her eyes but she nodded. I wrapped one end of the sleeve under the other and swiftly pulled on the ends, tying the sleeve as hard as I could against her leg. Atsuko cried out in pain and I felt so bad for having to hurt her, but it had to be done.

I moved back up her body and noticed another block of marble on her right wrist and groaned; I made a horrible human shield. I stood and moved to her arm and realized the piece of marble was much smaller then I had originally realized. I grasped it in both hands and quickly jerked it, flinging it to the side and I screamed in pain when the left side of my face erupted with searing pain as something slashed up and across my face.

I dropped to my knees, my left hand covering my eye. The pain was so intense that it made my head swim.

"Caden-kun, what happened," Atsuko asked beside me.

I groaned, my teeth grinding as I pulled my hand away and I saw blood on my palm. I growled, my hand going back to my face.

"Caden?"

I tried to control my breathing. I was hyperventilating. If I didn't stop, I would pass out.

"I'm fine," I finally said. Ignoring the pain, I moved and slid my arms beneath Atsuko's small frame and gently lifted her from the ground. Atsuko's arms moved around my neck and shoulders as I quickly but cautiously walked across the floor. My vision was hindered now as I could only see out of my right eye as my left hurt so bad and blood was running down into it all I could do was clamp it shut.

I made my way out of the hall and into the garden. I could hear the wail of emergency vehicles as the grew nearer to the palace. I saw others sitting out side as well, crying but thankful to be alive. I knew the garden had a side exit and I made my way towards it and out of it. I saw a medical team and I quickly walked over to them and gently deposited Atsuko on the gurney that they had pulled from one of the medical transports.

I smiled down at Atsuko, brushing her hair back from her face. "It'll be okay, they'll take care of you. And I'll come see you as soon as I'm done here. Okay?"

Atsuko nodded and clung to my other hand. "Be careful," she said. I smiled and nodded.

As I began to walk away, someone grabbed my arm. "Sir, please, your eye needs to be taken care of."

I jerked my hand away. "I'm fine. You should help those who need it more."

"But sir, if you don't get this taken care of now, we won't be able to help you later. You need stitches now."

"I said I was fine," I growled and began making my way back toward the palace.

"Caden!"

I turned toward the voice as two arms flung themselves around my shoulders and a warm body crashed into me, causing me to stumble. I inhaled deeply the scent of burning wood and ash as my hands came to rest on Rei's shoulders to gently push her away. She looked up at me, her eyes watery.

"I was so worr-Oh my God," she gasped. "What happened to your face?" She reached up and I took a step back. Rei looked at me for several long moments before lowering her hand. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I said flatly. I wasn't mad at her for trying to touch me. I was just cautious.

Screaming made us both turn. We both took off at a run, dodging people as they exited the gardens toward the medical teams. We quickly found the source of the screams. Chibiusa was standing outside the hall, struggling against her parent's embrace with tears running down her face. I saw Haruka, still drunk but more alert, sitting in the grass while holding her son tightly.

Rei and I both came to a stop beside the family. "What's wrong?"

"Ken'ichi," was all we got from the distressed pink haired girl.

"He's still inside," Usagi said, trying to hold onto her daughter. "Chibiusa swears she saw him become trapped beneath a large piece of the ceiling when it fell."

"I'll go get hi-" I was cut off by a roar in the distance. Fuck.

I turned toward Rei. "The youma is still loose?"

"Venus, Pluto, Neptune and Saturn took off after it."

"Where are Mercury and Jupiter," I asked.

"They're still inside," came another voice. I saw VesVes helping a young man from out of the building. "At least, we think they are. We never saw them come out," she said as she walked past us.

"Are the others of your group inside," I asked.

"Yeah, they're helping survivors," she called over her shoulder.

I nodded and turned toward Rei. "We'll let them take care of it for now. You and I need to get to that youma."

"But your eye-" Rei started.

"I don't need my God damned eye to fight! I still have another one!" I growled and turned back to Chibiusa. "Listen to me, Princess. I will get Ken'ichi for you but I need to go take care of this monster first." I cupped the teen's face and made her look at me. "You need to calm down. Being upset isn't helping anyone."

Chibiusa's eyes were so red and puffy from crying. I had never seen her so distraught before and my heart wrenched. But she wasn't safe with the youma stomping around, especially if her mind was on other things and my mind switched to solider mode and why I was brought here.

I turned from Chibiusa and looked to Rei. "Where is the thing?"

"East wing," she said.

My heart stopped. My room was in the East wing. Gremlin was in my room.

I took off at a fast pace, jumping in through a broken window as I made my way through the battered dance hall and through the hole where the double doors once were. Finding the youma would be easy. All I had to do was follow the trail of destruction.

I transformed as I ran through the darkened hallways and a sudden rush of heat at my back let me know Rei had done the same. So many thoughts ran through my mind as I thought of my cat flattened by a tentacle monster. I growled and ran faster when I heard the sounds of battle.

I skidded around the corner, narrowly dodging a chunk of the wall as it came flying in my direction. I stood from where I had rolled on the ground, taking in the scene.

Venus was holding the youma with her Love Me Chain around its throat while Neptune, Pluto and Saturn attacked it. The Outer senshis' attacks seemed to be fairing better against the creature then the inners' attacks had been. But only barely.

"What will it take to kill this fucker," I growled.

I rushed forward when the beast's hand came down and smashed into Neptune, causing her to fly backwards. Something long dormant inside of me flared to life as I watched Neptune bounce on the ground and not get up.

I rushed forward, plucking my pocket knife from my belt and sliding it open. I ran up a slanted piece of marble and jumped, bringing the knife's blade down into the back of the youma's head.

The thing thrashed and I clung to it by wrapping my arm around its thick neck. I repeatedly drove my blade into its neck. A black ooze I could only guess was blood sprayed my face. I closed my right eye and continued to stab the beast.

I felt a tentacle reach around and grab me and fling me forward and away from the monster. I landed hard on my back and bounced, hitting the ground several times before stopping. When I was able to sit up, I realized I had landed beside Neptune. I quickly went to her side, shaking her shoulder gently.

"Wake up, Michi," I pleaded. "Please, just open your eyes." I felt a heavy weight lifted from my shoulders when her eyes fluttered open. I sighed and smiled, brushing her hair from her face. "Welcome back."

She smiled up at me then stood. I followed her lead and her smile grew when I stood to my full height. Our eyes connected and she knew that part of me still harbored feelings for her. And I could tell she felt the same about me.

"Look out!"

We were brought out of our reverie as our heads snapped back toward the battle. The youma had managed to get passed Pluto and Venus and was stomping its ugly self toward me and Neptune. I saw movement behind the monster and saw two raven haired senshi behind the youma.

Neptune and I split, running in opposite directions. This threw the youma off its game. But its eyes settled on me and they narrowed as it began to advance on me. I realized then this beast was no stupid creature. It recognized me from a few weeks ago and the 'bomb' that I had thrown into its face. And tonight with the knife.. Oh yeah. It was pissed.

I took several steps back and the youma advanced on me quickly. I looked around it at the others, "Fucking do something!"

"Like what?" Came Venus' annoyed voice. "Nothing's working!"

I growled and rolled my eyes. I wish I hadn't done that. The youma lashed out with its forearm and struck me in the middle and pinned me to the wall. I slipped then and the beast was now holding me up by my throat and I gasped for every breath. I heard the senshi throw attacks at the youma's back. And though the creature felt the pain of those attacks, it's steady gaze never left my face. I clawed at the youma's arm but to no avail. This fucking thing was going to kill me.

Then something clicked in the back of my mind.

Still gasping for every breath and my vision swimming with lack of oxygen, I slid my arm into the Ion cannon at my left hip. I grasped the handle in my hand and turned it, feeling it hum as it charged.

The youma bared its teeth and moved forward to take a chunk out of my face. I brought the cannon up and lodged it into the beast's mouth. I felt the metal bend beneath the teeth of the youma as it tried to wretch the thing from my arm. My vision began to fade as I pulled the trigger.

There was a loud noise and a bright light and I slid down the wall, landing on my ass. I looked up to the looming beast. Its head had exploded, chunks of its face slipping down the walls. The youma's body stummbled backwards before it burst into smoldering black ash.

I sat on the floor, gasping for the air that I was only moments before denied. I was also stunned as hell that the cannon was able to blow the damn things head clean off. I would have to kiss Ami.

Ami.

I groaned and stood. Venus and Pluto were at my side, helping me to stand.

"Are you okay," the blond asked. "What happened to your face?"

I groaned and took off toward my room. I needed to check on Gremlin.

"Where are you going," I heard Venus call behind me. I ignored her. My brain was fuzzy and if I focused on too many things, my head would explode.

"I'll follow her," Pluto said and I heard her footsteps behind me.

My room was just around the corner. I threw the door open and scanned my room. It was just as I left it that afternoon after dressing for the wedding. I walked further into the room, calling for Gremlin. I heard the door shut behind me and I turned to see Pluto.

"You didn't have to follow me," I said. She smiled gently and I narrowed my eyes. "You know something, don't you?" Stupid question; she was the senshi of time, of course she knows something.

I felt a rubbing against my shins. I looked down and then picked Gremlin up, stroking his head. I sighed in relief that he was okay.

Pluto came to stand beside me and scartched behind the cat's ears. She was rewarded with a happy purr and I sighed again, sadly this time. I loved my cat dearly, I truly did. But I had the sinking feeling if I kept him, he would eventually get killed in the crossfire if I stayed here. I turned toward Pluto.

"You're always at the Gate, aren't you," I asked.

She nodded, still cooing at Gremlin who moved from my arms toward Pluto. The Guardian held her staff in the crook of her arm and took Gremlin from me. The cat purred louder.

"Must be lonely," I said, staring at the animal in Pluto's arms. "Why don't you take Gremlin back to the Gate with you? He could keep you company and he wouldn't get hurt."

Pluto smirked down at me and I glared at her. "You knew I was going to say that." Pluto's smile only grew.

God damn Time Guardian.

* * *

I sighed and relaxed into the hospital chair. The room was dark, only the light from the moon shining in through the window gave illumination. I sighed again, closing my eyes. The last several hours had been hell.

After the fiasco with the youma and handing Gremlin over to Pluto, I had gone back down to the destroyed dance hall. My body by this point was weary and tired. But I somehow managed to sift through the debris of the fallen ceiling. There had been casualties, sadly, but thankfully only a few. Still, they were victims of a war they hadn't started. The price some pay for being around the senshi, I suppose.

I had found Ken'ichi shortly after returning to help search for survivors. He was under a slab of marble that had caught against the wall, much like how Atsuko and I had been trapped by the stage. But he had been impaled on a support beam that was in another slab of marble beneath him. I remember he looked so pale by the time me and CereCere had pulled him out of the rubble. He had lost so much blood by the time we had found him and with the wreckage, we had to carry him out to the medical teams. Which meant he had to have the metal rod removed so we could get him to the medical attention he needed. His blood was still in my clothing.

Chibiusa had been devastated when she finally saw him. He was unconscious when we carried him passed her. Usagi and Mamoru had held her at bay while we carried him to a medical transport and then rushed to the hospital. When I had finally arrived here, I heard he was in critical but stable condition and I immediately had called Chibiusa to let her know. Small miracles is all I can say.

VesVes and JunJun had found Mako-chan and Ami while CereCere and I had moved Ken'ichi. They had been trapped beneath several large pieces of marble that had tee peed around them. They were unconscious and badly injured. Mako-chan's legs had been ripped away just below the knee and Ami's right arm had been severely damaged. I was shocked when I heard the news. I was even more shocked to find out they hadn't lost any blood. Both Mako-chan's legs and Ami's arm had been bio mechanical*. Ami had, centuries ago been in a bad lab explosion that had mutilated her arm. She had built herself a new one. And when Mako-chan had nearly died seven years, she had lost her legs. So Ami had built her a new pair. It had taken a year of rehab for Mako-chan to walk again. They could still feel pain in the false limbs, however, and that was most likely why they had passed out. They had been taken to the hospital as well, just to make sure something more severe had happened internally.

The attack on the palace had begun around seven P.M. By the time rescue teams had finished fishing everyone from the dance hall, it was passed midnight. I had finally been told by Usagi herself to get my ass to the hospital and have my eye checked out. I didn't want to leave her or Chibiusa, but I was assured they would be fine. The Amazon Quartet would be there. I finally agreed and left.

_"Where are you going," came a soft voice behind me. I turned to see Rei looking at me worriedly._

_"Hospital. Usagi wants me to get checked out."_

_Rei was hugging herself. She dropped her head to look at the sidewalk. I smiled when I saw her chew on her bottom lip. She looked back to me. There was something in her eyes. She was wanting to do something but was being hesitant about it. After several long moments, she said, "When you get out, can you come by the shrine?"_

_I quirked my right eyebrow. It dawned on me just how much of a headache I was getting using only one eye. I've always had migraines and it was the one pain that I knew I could ignore for the time being._

_"I don't know how long I'll be," I answered._

_"You'll be with that girl, won't you," Rei asked sadly._

_I couldn't lie. I didn't want to. I nodded and I saw Rei's eyes shimmer. "Her father is staying here for extra protection. I feel bad anyway. If I hadn't invited her, she never would have been hurt. I want to make sure she's okay."_

_Rei nodded. "I don't mind care what time it is that you stop by," she said after a long pause. "Just, please, come by tonight. I'd like to talk to you." Rei's eyes moved up to my face, pleading. I sighed._

_"Fine. But, like I said, I don't know how long it will be."_

"Caden-kun?"

I groaned, my eye opening slowly. My body felt heavy and stiff. I stretched and groaned again, turning in the direction of a soft giggle.

I smiled warmly at Atsuko. She was laying on her side, looking at me warmly. "You're awake. How do you feel?"

"Like I was rocked to sleep," she smirked. "With a big rock."

"It was marble, actually," I said. We both chuckled. "I see the drugs have kicked in."

"Mmm. How's your eye?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I waited too long to have it checked it out. The doc said there was extensive damage to my face and because I waited too long, they couldn't stitch it up. My eye is so swollen they weren't able to run any tests so..." I shrugged again. "They didn't say it, but I have a feeling I won't be able to use it anymore. They just cleaned the wound and slapped gauze on it to help fight infections."

"What happened to your eye?"

"When I moved the big chunk of marble off your wrist, there was a cable pulled taunt underneath it. I picked up the rock and it snapped back, hitting me in the face." I sat for a moment, thinking. "I think that's what it was anyway."

"I'm sorry," Atsuko said softly.

I smiled sadly. "I should be the one apologizing. If I hadn't invited you-"

"I never would have seen the event of the century," Atsuko said gently. "I don't blame you, Caden. So don't blame yourself."

"But that's what I do," I pouted. I smiled at Atsuko. "What about your leg? I wasn't able to talk to anyone about it."

Atsuko glanced down at her leg. Even in the dark I could tell things weren't good.

"They had to remove it. They said there was too much damage and no point in trying to save it." Atsuko's voice seemed distant to me. "That's okay, though. I can get a bionic one."

"Can you afford that," I asked. It occurred to me I wasn't sure how things like this would work. Ami could build herself and anyone she cared about new body parts, but what of the normal Joe?

Atsuko nodded. "Papa can get it for me." She seemed to become more alert. "Have you heard-"

"He's fine," I said quickly. "He's still at the palace, but he's okay."

Atsuko nodded and sighed, relaxing back into the bed. She was quiet for a while and I was content to sit there in silence.

"Can I ask you something," Atsuko finally asked.

"Hmm," was my drowsy response. I must have nodded off again.

"What did Mars-san say to you after you left me with the medical team?" I looked over at Atsuko who simply smiled. "I saw her run to you and near knock you over when tackled you. She seemed very relieved to see you."

I nodded before I realized I had done it. Atsuko smiled. "Why aren't you with her right now?"

I shrugged, turning away from Atsuko and looking across at the far wall. "She wants me to be," I said. "She asked me to come see her after I checked in on you."

"You should go to her."

I looked over at Atsuko. "Its a bit weird to hear you tell me to go see my ex."

Atsuko shrugged. "We're not committed, Caden-kun. I know how you feel about her. I saw you at the party, catching glimpses of her when you thought I wasn't looking."

"I'm sorry," I said guiltily.

"Don't be," she said, smirking. "You don't love me. And I don't really love you, not like Mars-san does. So you shouldn't let her get away."

I had stood and had no memory of doing it. I bent down and softly kissed Atsuko's lips and she returned the kiss just as gently. A mere brush of lips.

"Thank you," I said. It occurred to me that I wasn't entirely sure why I was thanking her.

She smiled up at me. "I tell you what. If you ever want to make her jealous, you come find me."

I smirked and kissed Atsuko's head before quickly walking out of her dark hospital room.

* * *

**AN: Did I tell you how much I hate doing action/fighting scenes? I'm better at angst. Thank God this is the last of the fight scenes.**

***This is a nod to Ami's original concept where she was actually a cyborg, accrediting to her super intelligence. This was obviously changed, but I thought it would be a nice twist and a respectful nod to Takeuchi.**

**So, yeah...Story is just about finished. Two more chapters! I hope you guys have enjoyed this ride as much as I have.  
**


	18. This Time

The Shrine's courtyard was quiet. There weren't even cricket chirps. I looked around once I reached the top of the stairs. It occurred to me this could be the last time I saw this place. I felt a twinge in my heart upon thinking that but I ignored it.

I slowly walked across the yard to the Shrine's main door. I gently slid it open and stepped inside. The shrine was cast in dark shadows. It gave the place a calm feel to the shrine, if you liked that sort of this. Or it could just be creepy if you didn't. It so happens, I found it utterly relaxing.

I closed the door as silently as I had opened and made my way through the shrine. It was almost four in the morning. I had briefly wondered if Rei would still be awake and if me coming by was really a good idea. But thinking back to the desperate look in her eyes when she had asked me to come over, the least I could was check.

I stalked down the halls toward Rei's bedroom. I gently knocked before opening the door. She wasn't here. I closed the door and headed to the only other room I figured she would be.

I didn't bother to knock once I reached the room where the Sacred Fire was housed. I painstakingly opened the door as quietly and gently as possible. If Rei was in here, she would be meditating and I didn't want to disturb her. When I peeked into the room, she was sitting before the fire in her miko garb. I watched her for a few minutes before I saw the slightest twitch of her head.

Rei never fidgeted while praying. She knew I was there.

I left the door open and walked toward the back of the shrine. I slid the back door open and stood on the walkway, looking out over the dark yard. I sighed, feeling heavy as the exhaustion that I had managed to keep more or less at bay sink deep into my body. I brought my hands up and unfastened my belt, my hip plates falling onto the wooden planks with a heavy clatter. I unfastened the straps on my breast plate and pushed it over my head and let it roll off my shoulder. It falling to the ground seemed louder then it should have been. I'm sure the way it hit the floor would leave a dent or two. I didn't much care.

As I looked out over the yard, I replayed a memory in my mind of walking around the shrine, food and flowers in hand, to find Rei practicing her archery. I smiled at the memory before my body screamed at me that I had been standing too long.

I sat on the steps, my right hand coming up to undo the hidden fasteners under the flap of my tunic. I pulled at my collar and exposed the upper half of my chest. A cool breeze washed over me as I leaned into the post, my bare left arm gently scraping against the wood as I loosely wrapped my arm around it. I closed my eye as I leaned into the post more.

"Caden? You okay?"

I slowly opened my right eye, my mind hazy. How long had I been asleep?

I sat up a little straighter and turned to look over my shoulder at the miko. Her face was flushed and I saw sweat slowly rolling down her face. I felt my stomach do a flip flop and I grumbled as I turned back to face the yard. I watched from the corner of my eye as Rei took a seat next to me on the stairs.

"Are you that upset to be here," Rei asked quietly.

I looked over at her, my brow knitted with confusion. "Huh?"

"You don't look very happy. I thought maybe you were upset that I asked you to come over."

"Oh, no," I said, shaking my head. I turned to look back out at the yard again, leaning my head against the post and closing my eye. "Just very tired. I feel like passing out."

"It has been a long night," Rei said.

"Long day," I corrected. Rei made a sound of agreement. We sat in silence for a while. It didn't seem tense, at least not for me.

"How's your...girlfriend?"

I smirked. "She's not my girlfriend."

"You two seemed cozy."

"Is this why you invited me over? Trying to get info on who I'm dating?"

"I thought she wasn't your girlfriend."

"Doesn't mean we didn't date."

Rei grunted.

"If it bothers you, why did you ask?"

Rei was silent. I peeked over at her and she looked like as though she was truly thinking about it. I smirked.

"Stop if it starts to hurt."

"Go to hell," she snapped.

"Hey," I snapped back. "You're the one in the wrong here, kid. You broke up with me. You invited me here to talk. And you're the one who keeps asking about Atsuko. Don't bite my fucking head off if you can't deal with it."

I stood, my body protesting very much and turned. I wasn't going to stay here and listen to this bullshit. I was too tired for it. But Rei's hand on my wrist made me stop.

"I don't want you to leave," the miko said quietly.

I sighed heavily, shaking my head. "Rei, I can't do this. I don't want to sit here and listen to you be bitchy about something you brought up. Its childish and neither of us are children."

"I mean, I don't want you to go back to your planet."

I looked down at Rei. She was still looking out over the yard.

"When did Usagi tell you?"

"Tonight," Rei answered softly. "She said it was because of me. Its true, isn't it? Its my fault you're leaving."

I sighed and turned, sitting back down on the stairs. "I wouldn't call it fault..."

"But you're still leaving and its because of me."

"What do you want me to say, Rei? You were the reason I came here in the first place. Then you ditch me at a street corner in the middle of the night cause...why? Sex? What a stupid reason. I told you I was fine with that. I have a right hand and I can take cold showers. You assumed something and.." I growled, trying to reign in my temper.

"The crazy thing is, I know you're psychic. You should have -known- that when I said there was no problem, there was no problem."

I glanced over at Rei and she looked embarrassed.

"Actually, I couldn't read you at all," she said quietly.

I quirked my eyebrow. "Why? 'Cause I'm an alien?"

She snorted and I saw her lips turn up just slightly. "No, not because you're an 'alien'." She sighed, the smirk gone. "It was because of me. I let my own insecurities cloud my abilities."

"Why were you insecure?"

"Sex, for one. I figured you wouldn't want me if I couldn't... ya know..." She blushed and I bit my lip to keep from chuckling. "Another reason was you left and then, boom, you were back."

I opened my mouth to protest but Rei cut me off.

"I know it wasn't your fault," she said quickly. "And I realize that. But it still hurt and made me wonder how long would it take for you to leave again." She sighed. "Its a stupid fear but I was right, though. You are leaving."

"Only because you left me," I said. "You act as though you don't want me and I'll tell you the same thing I told Usagi: I came here for you. You don't want me so whats the point in staying?"

"I do want you."

"What?"

Rei sighed, cleared her throat and spoke louder. "I do want you. But, if you would be happier someplace else or with someone else..."

I stared at Rei and took in everything she said. She did want me. I should be happy, right? I was happy, I realized. But, I was also cautious. Once bitter and twice shy sort of thing.

"I don't want anyone else," I said, sliding across the step toward Rei. Our arms and legs were touching and I felt Rei shift,  
leaning into me just slightly.

"I know that when things look bad, your first response is to run," I said, slowly moving my arm around Rei and resting it at the small of her back. "Honestly, its mine, too. You don't feel welcome so why stay, right?"

Rei nodded in agreement.

"But if we're going to make this work, you can't do that. We have to stay and talk things out." I squeezed Rei's hip gently and leaned in close to nuzzle the side of her head. "You don't have to carry everything on your shoulders and assume I wouldn't understand. Its true, I may not always get it, but I'll still support you."

Rei turned toward me, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears. "So, are you staying?"

"Want me to," I asked. She nodded, sliding her arms around me and resting her head on my chest. I brought my arm up from her waist to her shoulders, hugging her gently. "Then I'll stay."

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too."

I felt an inkling of guilt and I cleared my throat, pulling away. Rei gave me a look of confusion.

"I should tell you, though, that me and Atsuko...um..." I felt my ears burn.

"When?"

"Last week."

Rei nodded and leaned back into me, her grip tightening on me. "Thank you for telling me."

I nodded and leaned in closer.

"So.."

"Hmm?"

"How was she?"

"REI!"

Rei giggled and leaned up to kiss me softly. "Want to stay the night?"

"Only if I can take a hot shower," I said.

Rei smiled and nodded.

"Then, that would be great," I said. "I doubt I could get to my room at the palace anyway with all the destruction. I'm sure they've started cleaning it up by now."

"Good point," Rei said. She stood and my weary body did the same. "Come on, I'll get you some clothes and a towel."

I followed Rei inside the temple, ignoring my armor still sitting on the walk way. We walked through the still dark shrine to Rei's bedroom. She turned on a light, walked over to her dresser and took out a camisole and a pair of drawstring sleeping pants. She handed them to me before walking back out of the room and down the hall. Holding the clothes I followed her as she stopped at a closet with linens and took out a towel.

She turned to me and said, "You remember where the bathroom is?"

"End of the hall, turn ...left?"

Rei smiled. "Right." She studied my face for a few long moments. "Are you going to need help taking the bandage off?"

I reached up, touching the left side of my face. I took one corner of the bandage between my fingers and gently pulled at it. I could feel my skin pull near the gash and I groaned then sighed. "Yeah, would probably be best."

Rei followed me this time as I headed for the bathroom. I hit the light as I walked through the door and sat my clothes on the back of the toilet.

"Sit," Rei said as she hung the towel on the rack beside the shower. I did as I was told as Rei turned to me and gently peeling the medical tape away from my face. "What happened anyway?"

"I was digging Atsuko out of some rocks when a wire hit me across the face." I winced when she pulled tape from a particularly tender spot.

"Sorry," Rei said when I winced. "You said you went to see her, right?"

"Mhmm."

"How is she? She didn't look all that great when you were carrying her out."

"She lost her left leg just below the knee," I said as Rei gently peeled the gauze from my face. I could feel the gash on my face sting as it resisted being separated from the meshy material. Rei gasped when she finally finished peeling it away.

"Is it that bad," I asked.

Rei looked at me horror struck. "You haven't seen it yet?" I shook my head and stood, taking in my appearance at the sink's mirror.

The gash was about five inches long and went from mid cheek to forehead, almost to my hair line. The edges of of my skin was ragged and red. The whole thing was so swollen that it was keeping my eye from opening. I tried to force it open and the pain was so intense I quickly stopped. The entire left side of my face was bruised in lovely shades of black, blue and purple.

"Why isn't this stitched up," Rei asked.

"The doctor said I waited too long," I answered, shrugging. "I wish I could still heal like when I was last here."

"Would be helpful," Rei admitted.

I nodded and turned to face the miko and smiled. "So, be honest, think the scar will make me even sexier?"

Rei rolled her eyes. "Shower," she said as she left the room. "You smell."

* * *

After showering and putting on the too small shirt and too baggy pants, I found Rei's first aid kit beneath her sink, took it out and opened it. I took out several butterfly bandages and began opening them, getting them ready for use. Sitting them aside and several extra just in case, I then took out a bottle of antiseptic. I grimaced at the thought of having to use it on the gaping wound on my face. While in the shower, the water pressure aggravated the wound and it had begun to bleed in places. Nothing too bad, thankfully, but enough to make me think I should wash it out and stitch it up myself.

I picked up the towel I had used to dry off with and slung it over my shoulder and around my throat like a scarf. I then opened the bottle of antiseptic, tilted my head back and poured the liquid over the left side of my face. I can safely say it was not my brightest moment.

A slew of curses sprang forth from my mouth as the liquid burned the laceration. I gripped the bottle tightly in my hand, happy I was no longer pouring it and thankful the bottle wasn't made of glass. I heard footsteps running down the hall as I slammed the bottle down on the sink and brought the towel up to soak up excess fluid.

The door behind me slid open quickly and Rei stood on the other side, looking worried.

"What happened," she asked frantically.

I turned to her, my sheepish smile half hidden beneath the towel. "I tried to clean the gash out. Hurt like hell."

Rei sighed heavily, leaning against the door frame. "God, I heard you all the way down in the Fire room. I thought you were really, seriously hurt."

"It did really, seriously hurt," I said. Rei glared at me and I smiled broadly.

Rei sighed again, shaking her head. She glanced my shoulder and grew concerned again. "What happened," Rei asked as she gently brushed her fingers over my right shoulder.

I shivered at her touch and glanced down at my skin. The love bite Atsuko made had indeed left a bruise. And while it had more or less healed, it was still tinged slightly red. I felt my face become inflamed. I coughed and said, "Atsuko."

"Oh," Rei said. Then it dawned on her. "Oh."

I smiled sheepishly as her gaze fell onto the sink and all the open bandages before she turned back to me. "Trying to fix yourself?"

"I'm too far beyond repair," I said jokingly.

Rei glared at me again. "Sit down."

I chuckled and sat on the toilet. Rei took the towel from me and dropped it onto my pile of dirty clothes in the corner. She then began the task of gently pulling the cut together and using the bandages to help keep it that way.

"There ya go," Rei said, patting my head and frowning. She then ran her hand over my head, her frown growing. "Your hair."

I smirked. "Don't like it?"

"I hate it," she said. "How could you cut it? There's nothing to grab onto now." And as if to make her point more valid, Rei ran her hands through my short hair and grasped it, only for the short strands to slip through her fingers.

I chuckled and felt my ears burn. "No reason for you to grab it," I smirked as I stood. I walked out of the bathroom to Rei's room.

"Why isn't there a reason to grab onto it," Rei asked behind me, shutting off her light, casting the room into darkness.

I laughed softly and slid open the door that led to the outside walkway. "Did we not just have this conversation.." I trailed off and looked at the clock beside Rei's bed. "..An hour and a half ago? My God, how long was I in the shower?" I turned to look at Rei and she looked insulted. I felt guilt wash over me.

"I didn't mean it like that," I said. "I was trying to joke with you." I sighed and turned to lean against the door frame.  
"I'm sorry."

I felt Rei's hand on mt back in a gentle caress. I looked down at her and she was smiling. "It's okay." She looked out over the side yard. We heard the distant rumble of thunder.

"Rain."

"Sure sounds it, doesn't it?"

Rei moved to lean into my right side. I moved my arm and draped it around her shoulders before I kissed the top of her head gently.

"Are you tired," Rei asked quietly.

"Beyond it, actually," I said. "But I'm at that point where I'm so damned tired-"

"You won't sleep."

"Exactly."

We were quiet for several long moments, content to listen to the thunder and very early morning sounds.

"I have to tell you something," Rei said quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Do you remember when you asked me to walk to your room but Usagi said she needed to talk to me?"

I thought back and nodded. "Last month. It was the second time we went out to fight that stupid youma." I looked down at the miko.

Rei nodded against my chest. "That would be the day. Anyway, Usagi asked me to stay behind to tell me that, well..."

I squeezed Rei's shoulders gently, pressing her against me. "It's okay, baby girl, you can tell me." Rei looked up at me and I smiled encouragingly.

Rei took a deep breath, releasing it slowly, her gaze falling back to the floor. Whatever she wanted to say seemed difficult for her. I could see the struggle she was having and I patiently waited. Finally, she blurted out-

"Usagi released me from my chastity vow."

I felt her cringe against me as the weight of her words slowly sunk into my thick head. I wasn't angry. But I wasn't exactly happy, either.

My gaze staying on the yard, I asked, "Why didn't you tell me before now?"

"I was stupid," she offered. "You said it best when I first told you of the vow; I'm a thousand year old virgin." Her voice dropped to a whisper, "I was scared."

I sighed and squeezed her shoulders again. "You could have told me that. About being scared, I mean. I would have understood and I still wouldn't have pushed anything. I wouldn't have thought of you any differently. But what I don't get is why you used the sex card when we broke up. You said you couldn't give yourself to me completly and that it wasn't fair."

Rei sighed and leaned into me, her hands closing into fists and tugging at my shirt a bit because of it. "I just saw you and Atsuko, was it? I just saw the two of you together and..."

"You became insecure," I said gently.

Rei sighed and looked up at me. "I'm sorry."

My mind flashed on Rei and I when she was younger and how...randy she was. "When did you make the vow?"

"During the Silver Millennium. During the whole circus fiasco, when I was passed out in the house of mirrors, I saw some of my old life. I had originally made the vow then." Rei sighed. "But, when you left, I made it again."

"Did you ask to be released from it?"

Rei shook her head. "No."

"So, why did she release you from it?"

Rei looked up at me. "Are you mad that she did?"

I chuckled. "No, just curious is all. So, did she give a reason?"

Rei moved her head to my shoulder. "Because you were here."

"So, she let you make the vow because I left and now that I'm back, she released you of it? Seems kind of...stupid."

Rei shrugged. "Usagi didn't want me to make it to begin with. She knew I'd be single the rest of my life. But, she also knew who I really wanted I couldn't have. At least, that's what we thought at the time." Rei looked up at me. "I'm sorry."

I kissed the top of Rei's head gently. "Its okay." She looked up at me and I smiled. "Really. Now come on, we need to get to bed. Its nearly six and I'm sure we're going to have a lot to do tomorrow. Today. Whatever."

Rei and I moved further into her room and closed the sliding door. I looked around. "So...where am I sleeping?"

Rei smiled. "Here?"

I smiled and Rei pressed her lips against mine gently. She then pulled away, walked over to the drsser and took out some clothing and left the room for the bathroom, or so I guessed. While Rei left to change out of her miko clothing, I turned the bed down and crawled into it. I was asleep the second my head hit the pillow.

I did, however, feel Rei slide into the bed behind to me. I felt the covers move over me as Rei pressed against my back and her arm slide around my hip loosely. I sighed contentedly when I felt her breath at the back of my ear as she kissed me good night.

As Rei settled in, I felt a calm wash over. It was warm and soothing. It was Rei. I smiled as sleep pulled me deeper into its embrace as a small thought crossed my mind. One that had never occurred to me before.

I was home.

* * *

**AN: So, that's it! This is the final chapter before the Epilogue. There will be a third installment to finish the story up as well as a 'lost chapter' to this story. The silly thing is so, well, silly that it can be considered a stand alone story. I hope you guys have enjoyed it!**


	19. Epilogue

**_(Four Years Later)_**

I paced around the small waiting room, twirling the silver band on my left hand. It had been twelve hours since Rei was rushed to the hospital, the last three of which I had been pacing after I was kicked out of her room. I came to a stop before a window looking out over the darkened skyline of Crystal Tokyo before I began to fidget and pace again.

"Would you sit the hell down," Haruka growled, grabbing the back of my blue hakama pants and jerking me into the empty seat beside her. "God, you're making _me_ nervous and it's not even my wife!"

I glared at the blond. "Excuse me for being on edge. I haven't heard anything in the last hour!"

"Forty minutes," Mako-chan corrected, glancing down at her watch. I glared at her amazon and she simply smirked before going back to her book. "Ami said she'd give you updates as they happened. Rei's fine."

"If you're so nervous, why don't you go be with her," Usagi asked from across the small room.

"Rei kicked me out," I sulked. "I think I was making things worse for her trying to make sure she was comfortable."

"How comfortable can she be in this situation," Haruka said, chuckling. "Trust me, she can't be right now."

I sighed and leaned back into the chair, my left leg bouncing. A gentle hand came to rest on my knee and I looked up to see Michiru sitting beside me. She had moved from the other side of Haruka to sit beside me. "This type of situation can be hard on anyone, but I promise Rei will be fine."

"I hope you're right," I sighed.

"She's fine, Caden," Minako said, smiling at me from beside Usagi.

"Hino-san?"

I jerked my head toward the door as a nurse came in through the door. I quickly stood, my heart racing. Had something happened?

"Yes?"

The nurse smiled brightly at me.

"Everything went well. Your wife is waiting for you in her room."

I dashed passed the nurse, near knocking her over in my hurry to get to Rei. I yelled an apology over my shoulder as I ran down the halls, and I think I heard Haruka laughing at me.

I ran passed other patients, nurses and doctors. Many of them knew me and knew I was associated with the Royal Family so to see me running like a mad woman down the hallways must have been very amusing for them.

I skidded passed Rei's room and I tripped over the straw zori on my feet in an attempt to stop. I quickly pulled myself from the floor just as Ami-chan came out of the door I had skidded passed.

Ami's smile was kind as I stood before her, my breath ragged from running.

"How is she," I asked.

"Rei's fine." Ami's smile grew. "And so is your daughter."

I felt a great weight being lifted from my chest and my face broke out into a large smile. "Daughter?"

Ami laughed and moved aside to allow me into Rei's room.

The small room was dark, with only a few track lights in the ceiling turned on for illumination. Rei sat in a typical hospital bed and wore a typical hospital smock. Her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail and as I walked closer to her, she turned from the small bundle in her arms to me and smiled.

"Hey," she said quietly.

"Hey." I sat at the foot of her bed, looking at the small infant in her arms.

Rei smiled more. "Wanna hold your daughter?"

Rei didn't wait for an answer. She leaned toward me and offered me the baby. I swallowed hard as I cradled _my daughter_ in my arms, terrified I was going to break her.

"She's so tiny," I whispered.

Rei chuckled, leaning back into the raised bed. "She's only forty minutes old."

I glanced down at her in my arms and smiled. She already had a head full of purplish-black hair, just her like her mother.

"I was pretty bald as a baby," Rei commented, twirling some of the baby's dark locks around her finger gently.

"My hair was thick," I said. We looked at each other and smiled.

My gaze fell back onto the sleeping form of my little girl. Very carefully I readjusted myself on the bed so I could cross my legs. The little one in my arms jerked awake and looked up at me with dark eyes.

"She has my eyes," I said, stunned. I looked up to Rei to see her smirking.

"I know," she said.

The infant began to squirm and I watched as Rei pulled her smock open to expose a breast before gently taking our daughter back. Carefully, she adjusted the baby at her nipple and relaxed when the baby began to suckle.

I watched the back of the baby's head for a moment before I smiled up at Rei. "Have you named her yet?"

"I was waiting for you," Rei said quietly.

I smiled, my gaze falling back to the dark haired child. "Suzu."

Rei smiled. "That's pretty."

I leaned forward, gently brushing Suzu's dark locks with my fingertips. I smiled up at Rei before leaning in closer to kiss her lips softly.

Several hours later, after Rei had finally gone to sleep, I pulled a chair over to Suzu's bassinet, crossed my arms over the edge of the bassinet and watched her sleep. I smiled to myself as I watched her little chest move up and down with each breath she took. I never thought I'd find someone that I would love more then Rei, but Suzu was quickly making me change my mind.

As I watched her, though, my mind went from happy thoughts to more darker ones. Thoughts of my mother and my own childhood. I sighed, the action coming out as more of a growl.

"Why are you growling at our daughter," Rei asked.

I cast a glance over at my wife before I sighed and leaned away from the bassinet and into the back of my chair. "I'm just thinking."

"Stop if it starts to hurt," Rei smirked.

I stuck my tongue out at Rei and she chuckled.

"You're thinking about your mom again, aren't you?"

I looked over at Rei. "You could tell?"

Rei shrugged. "Last time you had that look on your face was two years ago at the convention and I asked what was wrong. Remember?"

I nodded. "Yeah. You made the suggestion I go see her since we were there and all." I shook my head. "What the hell were you thinking woman?"

Rei smiled and shrugged. "It had been a few years. I thought maybe she would have changed? Or at least not been as bad as you made her out to be." Rei stood from the bed and came to stand behind me, her arms gently wrapping around my shoulders. "Why are you thinking of your mother anyway?"

I sighed and leaned back into Rei, my eyes closing. "Did I ever tell you of my first memory?"

"No," Rei said. "Honestly, you don't talk about your past much. I'm not exactly sure why you hate your mom so much."

"My first memory is of my mother hitting me and yelling at me to get 'the fuck out of her way,'" I said softly. "I was two years old, Rei. And my life had been a repeat of that moment until I was old enough to get the hell out of dodge. I was a mistake. One my mother never wanted and its a fact she made known to me everyday. I was what ruined her life and she made damn sure I knew it."

I looked down at Suzu and I felt my eyes burn and my throat constrict. "I just don't understand why. I look at our daughter and I can't imagine putting her through that. I never want to hurt her. But I still have this fear I'm going to let her down like my mother let me down. She deserves so much better."

Rei released me. She moved another chair over next to mine, sat down and rested her chin on my shoulder, looking at me. "Do you want Suzu?"

I looked at my wife, my eyes wide. "Of course," I said, not hesitating. I looked back at the newborn and smiled softly. "I mean, look at her. Who wouldn't want her?"

Rei nuzzled my shoulder, her arms moving around my waist. "You're nothing like your mother, Caden."

"How can you be so sure," I asked.

"You said it yourself. You want Suzu," Rei said. I looked down at her and she smiled. "I know you'll be there for her, Caden, because I saw how you looked at her. You'll die for her." Rei smirked. "To be honest, I'm going to be envious."

"Why?"

"Because she's going to be Daddy's little girl."

I looked down at Suzu as I laughed. I had a feeling Rei would be right.

* * *

**_(Sixteen Years Later)_**

The Autumn weather was cool today. I stood in the courtyard, a broom in hand, while Rei was inside meditating. As I swept the cobblestone, two of the apprentices Rei had hired came dashing by me. I stopped to look at them and frowned. But before I could say anything, I heard my wife's voice.

"I do not pay you to run around like idiots! Get back to work!"

I laughed as the girls looked horrified but did as they were told and went back to their chores. I walked over to Rei and smiled. "You don't have to be so hard on them dear."

Rei snorted, hands on her hips. "_Bakas_."

I chuckled and turned when I heard footsteps behind me. I saw Usagi coming toward us, Pluto in tow with her. I bowed to the Queen and Usagi smiled at us.

"Lover's quarrel?"

"Hardly," Rei said. "The help just isn't being very helpful. They're about to be unemployed."

I laughed, shaking my head. "So, to what do we owe the pleasure?"

Usagi smiled, but looked like she was about to regret what she had to say. "Chibiusa's missing. Again."

All humor left me. While I wasn't required to protect the Princess any more, I still felt a great debt to Usagi and continued to be of use whenever I could should she ask.

"Let me guess," Rei said behind me. "She went back to the 20th century again?"

Usagi nodded and I groaned. "I swear, how do you let that kid slip passed you so much," I asked. "Chibiusa isn't that sneaky." Pluto simply smirked.

"Would you mind going to get her," Usagi asked.

I sighed but nodded. "Of course, I will." I turned and walked up the stairs to go inside the shrine. Minutes later, I exited in my battle gear, a hoodie over my arm.

Usagi smirked. "You still have that old thing?"

"Hey, don't mock the hoodie," I said, sliding it on over my head, being careful of the katana across my back. "If I'm going to the past, I need to blend in. This is as good as it gets."

I kissed Rei goodbye and stepped down the walkway. Pluto opened a gateway to the past and I stepped through it.

* * *

"Who are you," Sailor Moon asked me.

I smiled and removed my helmet. There were gasps from the senshi of this century. Mars tentatively walked toward me.

"Caden?"

I smiled at her, my heart warming at the sight of her.

I was surprised she recognized me. I was in my late forties now. My long, dark brown hair, pulled back into a loose braid, was streaked gray and I was sporting a large scar over the left side of my face. Luckily, I hadn't lost vision in my eye.

I felt a slap on my right arm and I turned to see Neo Sailor Mars glaring at me. I smirked. She was in so much trouble when I got her home.

"Papa," she yelled at me. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to get the Princess," I said, looking over at Chibiusa who smiled sheepishly me. I turned back to my daughter. "Your mother is going to kill you."

Suzu smiled up at me. "You wouldn't Momma do that."

"Considering the morning she's had," I said, trailing off. "She was pretty irate when she couldn't find you this morning. I should have known you were with Chibiusa when Usagi said she wasn't home."

"Wait," Sailor Moon said. "You're from the future?"

I smiled and nodded.

"How is that even possible," Jupiter asked.

I laughed, shaking my head. "You'll find out eventually." I turned back to the three runaway teens. "But, for now, its time for us to go home."

The teens grumbled but Chibiusa opened the portal to go home and I ushered the three of them into it. As I was about to step into it myself, a hand on my shoulder made me stop and turn.

"She's your daughter," Sailor Mars asked.

"Ours, actually," I said.

Mars looked stunned. I smiled and I kissed her cheek softly.

"Come on C-chan," Came Chibiusa's voice on the other side of the shimmery portal. "This thing is about to close!"

I laughed and turned my attention back to Mars. She look horrified at the fact I was about to leave again. My heart broke but I knew I couldn't stay. I wrapped my arms around her tightly, pulling her close to me.

"I love you," I whispered into her ear. "And I know you're upset that I'm about to leave again. But know I will eventually find my way back to you. Just have faith."

I pulled away to see Mars crying. I wiped her tears away with my thumbs before I pulled her close and kissed her lips softly. I smiled and backed away into the portal, the vision of 20th century Mars fading away.

When the ripples were gone, 30th century Rei was standing in the exact same spot her 20th century counterpart had been standing in. She smiled at me and rushed me, wrapping her arms around me, kissing me deeply.

"Thank you," she said, pulling away.

I chuckled, brushing her hair back behind her ears. "_Aishiteru_."

Rei smile grew as she leaned up to kiss me again. "_Aishiteru_."

"Get a room," Suzu called over my shoulder.

"Go to your room," Rei called back.

I laughed. It was good to be home.

* * *

**AN: So there ya go. Laid in a few secrets for the next two installments. Lets see if you can guess any of them. Hope you guys enjoyed it!**


End file.
